Golden Chains
by Lady Bee
Summary: Era uma vez..." Se estão esperando um conto de fadas, esta é a unica coisa que terão. Bertah é um reino onde a profecia gloriosa de uns é a maldição de outros.
1. A Maldição do Trono

_**A Maldição do Trono**_

Como toda boa história, esta também começa com "Era uma vez". Era uma vez um reino vasto e prospero, chamado Bertah, com um rei, uma rainha e príncipes para herdar trono. Este lugar abençoado era governado por um homem bom e justo, dedicado a sua família e profundamente apaixonado por sua esposa, ele tinha absolutamente tudo o que se poderia desejar da vida.

O rei teve dois filhos e quando sua filha mais jovem nasceu as estrelas revelaram um dom prodigioso para ela. A jovem princesa teria o poder de prever o futuro, como Cassandra de Tróia. O que foi visto no primeiro momento como um presente, logo se mostrou uma habilidade perigosa e até mesmo agourenta, então a família real decidiu que apenas eles saberiam do talento da princesa Alice.

Certa vez, quando ela brincava com os irmãos mais velhos na sala do trono e o príncipe herdeiro sentou-se no lugar do pai, fazendo de conta que era rei, Alice ficou muda, seu rosto ficou pálido e seus olhos perderam o foco. A menina teve sua primeira grande visão e é sobre esta profecia que fala a nossa história.

Edward, o príncipe herdeiro, se tornaria rei ainda muito jovem e seria um grande conquistador de territórios. Ele seria um homem bom, de grande visão a pesar da pouca idade e devotado ao seu povo e a sua família. O destino do jovem rei seria perfeito, ninguém seria mais adorado pelo povo, nem mais amado do que ele e seu nome seriam lembrados por varias gerações futuras sempre com grande honra. O tempo passou e como previu a profecia, ele foi grandioso.

Mas uma sombra pairava sobre à casa real, bem como sobre o trono. Edward seria um grande rei, mas sua coroa correria constante perigo, pois mulher alguma conseguiria conceber um herdeiro dele. Não importava quantas jovens diferentes ele amasse, nenhuma traria estabilidade e continuidade ao nome do bravo rei até o dia em que ele encontrasse a donzela marcada com uma lua crescente. Somente esta garota conseguiria dar a ele um filho, mas ela jamais seria seduzida por ouro ou poder e desprezaria a realeza mais do que tudo no mundo.

Por muitos anos a família real ignorou a profecia da jovem princesa Alice, acreditando ser impossível que um garoto tão sadio quanto Edward fosse incapaz de produzir sua própria descendência, e eles viveram felizes na descrença por muitos anos. Quando o rei morreu, Edward finalmente foi coroado e logo começou a trazer grandes mudanças para o reino.

A primeira grande mudança ocorreu quando ele chamou para o palácio um novo general, Jasper Hale. O general era um homem destemido, racional e brilhante em sua técnica militar. Tão logo assumiu o posto junto ao príncipe Emmett, Jasper conquistou para reino um território importante que se estendia por grandes montanhas, um território onde o sol praticamente não brilhava e era dominado por um povo antigo, valente e forte.

O general Hale passou dois anos em campanha nas montanhas frias e quando retornou trouxe com ele a cabeça do antigo soberano dos Quileute. Jasper foi recebido com grande festa, se tornou um agraciado pelo rei e quando Edward perguntou o que ele desejava como recompensa a princesa Alice entrou na sala. O jovem general perdeu a fala, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele teve a sensação de ter vivido uma vida inteira em função daquele momento. Ele sentiu que sua existência presente e futura só estaria completa se tivesse aquela jovem e então ele disse ao soberano que seu único desejo era casar-se com a vidente.

Alice sabia que dês de seu nascimento estava predestinada ao conquistador de cabelos dourados e já o amava antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. O príncipe Emmett, que a esta altura já tinha uma noiva, teve que se casar rapidamente, para que então Alice fosse entregue ao general. Com dois irmãos casados, era a vez de Edward encontrar uma esposa. O jovem rei ignorou a profecia mais uma vez e tomou por sua rainha uma bela dama da nobreza, de cabelos loiros, chamada Tanya.

Dois anos de casamento se passaram e a então rainha não havia concebido herdeiro do trono, como havia sido previsto. Consecutivas vezes ela sofreu abortos e sua beleza foi decaindo com a tristeza e o desespero. Tanya foi perdendo os favores do rei, que por sua vez passou a ter varias amantes, na esperança de conseguir o filho que tanto desejava. Não agüentando a pressão dos conselheiros reais, da rainha mãe e do povo, a jovem soberana bebeu uma taça de veneno e deixou para trás uma longa fila de problemas pelos quais o reino passava.

Edward, agora viúvo, enfrentava uma série de rebeliões no território nebuloso dos Quileutes, que haviam se reunido sobre o comando de um novo líder, filho do antigo soberano. Jacob Black era jovem, ousado e carismático, além de ser o governante por direito daquela terra. Com um reino a beira de uma grandiosa revolta, era ainda mais urgente que rei tivesse herdeiros para assegurar alguma estabilidade.

Para conter a revolta, Edward enviou seu irmão para exercer os poderes de governador no território e reuniu sobre o comando do príncipe alguns homens confiáveis, entre eles um soldado experiente chamado Charlie Swan. Enquanto isso o povo do reino ignorava os problemas com os rebeldes e adorava o rei como se ele fosse um deus vivo.

A comitiva partiu da capital num dia escuro, alguns dos homens levaram consigo esposa e filhos. O chefe Swan não fugiu a regra, fazendo questão de trazer com ele a única filha que tinha. Bella Swan era apenas uma criança, muitos diziam. Não tinha mais que dezesseis anos e era normalmente quieta e introspectiva. Até então ela não tinha grandes atrativos, se não um belo par de olhos castanhos.

Por um ano, a missão de "colonização" do príncipe Emmett sofreu grandes golpes. Onde quer que instalassem um governo provisório havia sempre um grupo a serviço de Black para sabotar, saquear e incitar grandes motins. Eram dias perigosos para qualquer um que vivesse naquelas terras, fosse um Quileute ou não. Foi mais ou menos nesta época que Bella Swan começou a se interessar pelos costumes daquele povo e questionar seu pai quanto a verdadeira justiça daquela dominação. Aos olhos dela aquilo não passava de barbárie e genocídio. Homens perdiam suas terras, tinham suas colheitas apreendidas, mulheres eram estupradas e as crianças tratadas pior do que animais. Era uma visão desoladora de um povo que não havia cometido nenhum mal, enquanto os homens de Edward enchiam seus bolsos de dinheiro.

Bella passou a levar comida e remédios a alguns vilarejos próximos, onde a população majoritariamente composta por idosos, mulheres e crianças, lutava para sobreviver. Em uma tarde em que uma tempestade ameaçava cair, Bella decidiu voltar para casa cortando caminho pela floresta. O céu já estava escuro e ouvia-se ao longe o barulho dos lobos uivando. Naturalmente ela acelerou o passo, desejando chegar em sua casa o mais rápido possível. Em meio a corrida ela tropeçou e naquele infeliz momento o destino dela começou a ser traçado.

Entre as arvores surgiram vários homens, todos armados e com cara de desagrado. Eles eram enormes e suas peles tinham um tom avermelhado. Cada um deles usava uma capa de pele de lobo jogada sobre as costas, enquanto os cabelos negros e lisos chicoteavam ao sabor do vento que anunciava a tempestade.

- É uma mulher! – um deles disse rapidamente – Esposa ou filha de algum soldado, com certeza! – foi então que o maior deles caminhou até ela, agachou-se para ver melhor. Bella se sentiu intimidade pela imponência daquele homem diante dela.

- Amarrem-na. – ele disse seco e direto.

- Por favor, não! – ela suplicou – Não me machuquem. – o homem alto a encarou furioso por um momento.

- Não agredimos mulheres como os seus soldados! – ele rosnou – Mas isso não quer dizer que o alfa não ficará satisfeito em trocá-la por mantimentos e remédios. Amarrem-na logo, antes que eu perca a paciência! – os outros homens a amarram pelos braços e pernas, vendaram os olhos e a boca dela e depois de um longo tempo sendo levada para a parte mais densa da floresta, Bella finalmente foi colocada sobre um chão de madeira.

Ela ouviu pedaços de uma conversa rápida entre dois homens, sendo um deles o mesmo que havia dado a ordem para amarrá-la. Ela também sentia o aroma de comida e o calor de um fogareiro próximo a ela. De repente a venda foi removida dos olhos e da boca e ela pode encarar diretamente o homem incrivelmente imponente que estava de pé diante dela. Ele tinha o mesmo tamanho do homem que a havia capturado, mas algo nele parecia muito mais respeitável e ameaçador, além dele ser realmente atraente.

Ele andou ao redor dela, avaliando-a minuciosamente. Normalmente ela teria dito algum desaforo, mas nada nele encorajava um confronto. Então ele se sentou num canto do quarto que estava forrado e coberto de almofadas grandes e peles de animais.

- Então é você quem anda fornecendo comida e remédios à vila perto do rio. – ele disse analiticamente, como se o fato não condissesse com a imagem dela – É peculiar, no mínimo. Então me diga quem é o seu responsável. Quem é seu marido, ou o seu pai, ou qualquer que seja o homem que você acompanha. – Bella pensou em desafiá-lo, mas ele parecia tão soberano naquela posição que ela simplesmente não conseguiu.

- Meu pai é Charlie Swan. – ninguém ousaria ferir a filha do homem que era o braço direito do governador, ela pensou. O homem moreno soltou um assovio longo de grata surpresa.

- A filha do chefe da policia real! Sam e os outros merecem uma condecoração por isso. – ele riu – Por que alguém que nasceu como súdita leal de Edward ajuda vilas Quileute? – ele encarou a garota com curiosidade – Poderia fazer a gentileza de me explicar? Quem sabe assim eu seja bem gentil com você ao invés de tratá-la com uma prisioneira comum.

- Como alguém pode ser leal a um rei que mata pessoas inocentes, saqueia vilas indefesas, permite que soldados estuprem mulheres de família, escraviza crianças e velhos usando a desculpa de que aquele é o desejo dos céus? – Bella disse em voz baixa, mas não vacilou nem por um momento – Eu tenho vergonha de ter nascido na condição de súdita dele.

- Uma rebelde, como eu. – ele disse com satisfação – Aposto como você está longe de ser o orgulho da família. – ele riu enquanto Bella apenas abaixou a cabeça em constrangimento – Não precisa ter vergonha por ter nascido sobre o domínio dos Cullen. O velho rei era um homem honrado e bom, é somente o filho dele que trás vergonha a sua memória.

- O que pretende fazer comigo? – ela o encarou diretamente nos olhos e ele ponderou por um momento.

- Me diga você, como devo tratar alguém que ajuda meu povo e ao mesmo tempo serviria para obter tantas vantagens diante do governador real? – ele se levantou e foi até ela – Devo ferir alguém que simpatiza com a minha causa, ou devo tratar como um aliado, mesmo sabendo que foi criada pelo inimigo? Diga-me como ser justo, senhorita Swan.

- Não me machuque, mas ameace meu pai dizendo que vai me matar se ele não cumprir suas exigências. – ela o encarou firmemente dentro dos olhos – Pode conseguir remédios, ou a liberdade de alguns prisioneiros com isso.

- Gosto da sua idéia, senhorita. Me preocupa somente pensar que pode vender informações ao governador quando for libertada e este é um risco que eu não posso correr. – ele sorriu para ela, sem desviar os olhos.

- Não me liberte então. Quando receber o resgate você pode quebrar a promessa e não me soltar, mas se me matar, você fica com uma péssima reputação. É preferível ser um trapaceiro a um trapaceiro assassino. – ele gargalhou com isso.

- Você é realmente uma criaturinha traiçoeira. – ele disse – Sou um homem de palavra e a libertaria de qualquer jeito depois de receber o pagamento. – ela ficou corada diante do comentário – Mas não vou negar que estou tentado a mantê-la aqui por um bom tempo.

- Posso saber por quê? – ela olhou para ele como quem desafia a morte de frente.

- Porque mesmo que você seja muito jovem é uma das visões mais agradáveis que já tive. – ele tocou o rosto dela, sentindo a textura aveludada da pele clara. Bella estremeceu ao notar o quão quente era a pele daquele homem – Quantos homens você já matou asfixiados dentro destes olhos, senhorita?

- Nenhum que eu saiba. – ele riu da resposta.

- Será que o primeiro homem a morrer pelos seus olhos serei eu, Jacob Black, líder dos Quileute? – os olhos dele pareciam analisar a alma dela, pareciam tocá-la de maneiras deliciosas e constrangedoras. Aquele homem era o famoso Black, o líder da resistência e só agora ela entendia o poder que ele exercia sobre as pessoas, exatamente como um encantador de serpentes. – Qual é o seu primeiro nome, menina Swan?

- Isabella, ou só Bella, se preferir. – ela respondeu meio entorpecida.

- Pode me chamar pelo nome, toda vez que não estivermos na presença de terceiros. – ele riu mais uma vez – Sam iria odiar ver uma prisioneira me tratando com intimidade, mais ainda se visse o quanto estou sendo imprudente com uma garota como você. – ele não disse mais nada. Apenas soltou as mãos dela e ofereceu um prato de sopa.

Bella comeu calmamente, mesmo estando faminta. Ele permaneceu sentado entre as peles de animal e as almofadas jogadas no chão, olhando para ela como se estivesse admirando um pequeno felino brincar com um novelo de lã. Jacob era para ela uma lenda, alguém que sempre imaginara como sendo rude e bárbaro, mas ali era evidente que se tratava de um homem extraordinário. Ele não parecia temer coisa alguma, sua postura era confiante e seus modos eram educados. Tudo o que ele dizia parecia correto e justo, mas algo nele parecia misterioso e atraente.

Ela pensou que aquele era um verdadeiro líder. Alguém que não precisava usar de violência para ter respeito, ele transpirava isso. Bella sentiu que seria capaz de seguir um homem daquele até o fim do mundo, sem questionar, simplesmente porque ele era bom e honrado. Ela pensou até mesmo que aquele era o tipo de homem com quem ela gostaria de casar um dia e pelos olhares que ele lançava a ela, pode perceber que Jacob Black parecia mais do que interessado na aparência dela.

Os dias se passaram e Jacob Black mandou ao governo local um pedido de resgate. Ele trocaria Bella por dois homens que haviam sido presos na ultima semana e por um estoque de medicamentos e grãos. Com tudo, ele estava cada vez menos inclinado a entregar a garota como havia prometido. Ela era indomável de varias maneiras, sempre enfrentando Sam quando ele a tratava de forma ríspida, mas tinha um coração bom. Ela ajudava no acampamento de livre vontade, preparava a comida, fazia curativos em quem precisasse e fazia questão de usar roupas iguais as das mulheres da vila. Até mesmo Emily, a mulher de Sam, parecia gostar dela e a tratava como uma amiga.

Jacob estava cada vez mais fascinado por aquela garota incorrigível e desaforada. Ele passava um bom tempo arranjando desculpas para estar próximo de onde ela estava e fazia questão de que todas as noites ela ficasse presa dentro da tenda dele, sobre o pretexto de evitar que algum de seus homens pudesse violentá-la. Bella achava a coisa toda muito mais divertida do que perigosa, sentia-se útil e gratificada por poder ajudar todas aquelas pessoas a lutar por justiça e mais ainda por estar sempre perto de alguém tão admirável quanto o alfa.

Em uma das noites em que ele levou Bella para a tenda dele, Jacob ofereceu lugar para que ela se sentasse próxima a ele entre as almofadas. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e ficou observando ele de perto. Ele parecia sério e pensativo, não havia conversado durante o dia e mal comera.

- Há algo errado? – ela perguntou enquanto sua mão segurava uma mecha do longo cabelo negro dele. Ele a encarou longamente.

- Tecnicamente não. – ele disse pesaroso – Mandaram um mensageiro hoje. O governador aceitou o acordo para ter você de volta.

- E por que isso está te deixando tão incomodado? – ela perguntou igualmente contrariada. Ele a encarou intensamente e segurou uma das mãos dela.

- Seja sincera, Bella. – ele pediu – Você deseja voltar para o seu pai? – Bella ficou meio confusa com aquela pergunta.

- Para ser sincera, não quero voltar para casa e obedecer às ordens de um rei tirano, nem mesmo ver meu pai perseguindo o seu povo como se fossem animais. Também não quero deixar as pessoas daqui para trás. – ela falou em voz baixa – Mas se for o melhor pra vocês, eu irei pra casa.

- Bella, as exigências que fizemos foram em troca da sua integridade física e da sua vida, em momento algum mencionei que você seria devolvida. – ele disse seriamente – Eu não quero que você vá, mas eu preciso de um bom motivo pra mantê-la aqui. A única maneira que tenho para fazer isso é se você aceitar ser minha esposa. – Bella perdeu a fala por um momento – Não faça esta cara, você sabe muito bem que eu tenho vivido sobre o risco constante de me apaixonar por você e isso aconteceu. Tudo depende da sua escolha, não vou obrigá-la a nada. – ela respirou profundamente várias vezes, seu rosto estava pálido e suas mãos suavam.

- Você é louco. – ela disse meio incrédula – Eu venho com um viso de problema tatuado na minha pele e você me pede em casamento.

- Se eu gostasse de monotonia não estaria lutando como um rebelde. – ele a puxou para si, mantendo sua boa a alguns milímetros da dela – Não vou dar um passo a diante se você não disser que posso.

- Acho que estou louca também. – Bella respondeu e em seguida o beijou desesperada. Amava-o dês do momento em que ouviu as histórias sobre o grande líder dos Quileutes. O beijo se tornou quente e mais urgente. Ela colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, arranhando a nuca de Jake em uma exigência muda. As mãos de Jake subiram as pernas dela, suspendendo a saia dela. A menina rapidamente se livrou da túnica rústica que ele usava. Bella sentia Jacob ficar cada vez mais excitado e exigente com as mãos, enquanto a umidade entre as pernas dela aumentava consideravelmente. Ela o queria naquele momento, sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, até que ele separou os corpos.

- Vamos com calma. – ele sorriu abraçando-a em seguida – Não precisamos de tanta pressa.

- Por que não? – ela olhou insinuante para ele – Sei que você quer pressa.

- Quero, mas um casamento Quileute só é válido se a noiva é virgem. – ele riu sonoramente – Não vou dar desculpa pra ninguém contestar este casamento, nem Sam, nem seu pai. Então vê se não me provoca ou vou ter que dar uma lição em você, sua pequena rebelde. – então ele a deitou ao seu lado e dormiram abraçados, sem que nada mais acontecesse.

O que Jacob Black não imaginava é que na semana seguinte seu acampamento seria atacado pelos homens do governador com ordens diretas para matar todos os rebeldes, com exceção do alfa. Eles vieram no meio da noite, atacando como fantasmas, matando sem distinção.

Foi uma noite de terror indescritível, embalada por gritos de horror e pânico. Jacob, Sam e os outros homens lutaram como lobos, com uma fúria que Bella desconhecia até então. Jake ordenou que ela fosse para a floresta e se escondesse, mas ao invés disso ela permaneceu, tentando tirar algumas mulheres e crianças do meio do ataque. Enquanto ajudava Emily a levar seus filhos para a floresta, um dos homens do rei avançou sobre elas, pronto para matá-las.

Antes que o soldado conseguisse feri-las, Jacob o trespassou com a espada e neste momento outro soldado o acertou com um golpe de bastão na nuca. Jacob ficou tonto imediatamente, caindo de joelhos. Bella foi puxada para dentro da floresta por Emily, enquanto Jake era amarrado e jogado sobre um cavalo.

Quando o dia amanheceu, os sobreviventes se reunião em uma grande caverna próxima ao rio. Sam, Quil, Paul e Jared haviam escapado e conseguiram salvar um bom número de pessoas. Foram poucos mortos, a pesar de todo terror da noite anterior. Eles haviam invadido com um objetivo claro, capturar o líder e com isso tentar desmantelar a rebelião. Felizmente os rebeldes tinham uma hierarquia bem definida e na ausência de Jacob, Sam Uley assumiu a chefia do movimento.

Sabendo que Sam não aprovava a presença dela, Bella decidiu fugir do bando e procurar Jacob por conta própria. Ela sabia que não tinha chances contra os soldados, mas com um pouco de sorte ela conseguiria falar com algum dos homens do pai dela e com um pouco de jeito bolaria uma maneira de libertar Jacob, antes que eles chegassem a capital.

Ela seguiu o comboio a distancia, esperando o melhor momento para se aproximar da caravana, mas antes que este momento chegasse, o general Jasper Hale interceptou os soldados na metade do caminho e junto com seus homens, assassinos de sangue frio, cuidou do resto da escolta. Bella sabia que contra ele seria perda de tempo, o general era impiedoso e cruel, um homem que jamais vacilava em uma missão e se ele estava ali era porque o rei desejava que sua ordem fosse muito bem executada.

Após longos dias de caminhada, Bella avistou de longe os muros da capital e o grande movimento de carroças e comerciantes se dirigindo ao mercado de Bertah. Assim que avistavam o general, as pessoas abriam passagem e faziam reverencias. Frequentemente ela se esquecia que Jasper era também um membro da família real por ter se casado com a princesa Alice. Enquanto a princesa era uma figura amada pela população de Bertah, seu marido era temido como um demônio e ninguém sabia dizer o que levara a jovem a ter aceitado um homem como ele.

O comboio atravessou os portões da cidade e depois de terem sido camuflados pela multidão de cidadãos, escravos e animais, Bella viu a imagem monumental do palácio de mármore. Ela se lembrava de quando era criança, do dia em que por um acidente bobo ela adquirira a cicatriz em forma de lua. O dia em que ela se queimara com um ferro de marcar cavalos por ter se distraído observando a grande construção.

Seu pai estava marcando seu novo cavalo com a lua crescente, símbolo da família real. Ela estava distraída próxima dos instrumentos, olhando o palácio branco, quando dois garotos esbarraram nela e por acidente ela acabou encostando sua mão no ferro em brasa. Ela acariciou a marca com cuidado, depois de um tempo aquele símbolo passou a incomodá-la, pois ela sentia que era propriedade daquele maldito rei, exatamente como um de seus cavalos.

Enquanto Bella procurava abrigo na cidade sem ter a menor consciência do que seu destino reservava para ela, a princesa Alice conversava com seu irmão observando os jardins.

- O mensageiro disse que Jasper estaria no palácio até o meio dia. Ele deve estar chegando agora. – o rei disse para a irmã, fazendo-a sorrir – Quando Emmett voltar do território de Forks poderemos finalmente realizar o "triunfo" e mostrar para o povo que não é um bando de agitadores que nos farão recuar.

- Acho desnecessário, mas eu sei que sua majestade não desistira da idéia. – a princesa disse enquanto brincava com uma delicada flor. Foi então que os olhos dela perderam o foco, seu rosto ficou pálido e ela começou a transpirar. O rei já tinha visto tudo àquilo antes, sabia muito bem o que significava. Ele amparou a irmã para que ela não caísse até que os olhos dela recuperaram o foco.

- O que foi desta vez? – ele perguntou com urgência, dês da morte de Tanya ele nunca mais ignorou as visões da irmã. O lábio inferior da princesa tremeu. – Diga Alice!

- Ela está aqui! – a princesa disse – A garota da profecia. A garota com uma lua crescente!

- Tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou mal acreditando em sua sorte.

- Está na cidade. – ela respondeu – Acabou de chegar. Deve ter a minha idade. Não vi o rosto, ela usa um capuz, uma capa, não quer ser vista. – Edward acenou com a cabeça e imediatamente chamou um dos soldados mais próximos.

- Dê ordens para que todas as saídas da cidade sejam fechadas e quero um grupo de soldados perspicazes procurando em cada canto da capital por uma garota de aproximadamente dezessete anos que possui uma marca em forma de lua crescente. – o jovem rei ordenou – Para quem me trouxer a menina ofereço vinte peças de ouro. Dispensado. - soldado saiu e antes do sol se por a capital de Bertah estaria totalmente fechada. A princesa se entristeceu ao ver o quão desesperado o irmão estava, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

- Me perdoe, irmão. – ela disse timidamente.

- Por que me pede perdão? – ele a olhou com carinho. Ela era sua melhor amiga e freqüentemente era muito mais valiosa do que qualquer conselheiro real.

- Eu nunca desejei que passasse por tantos problemas por causa de uma das minhas visões. – ela abaixou a cabeça em sinal de vergonha – Mas é algo que não controlo.

- Alice, você previu cada movimento que eu daria em direção a vitória e a glória. – ele disse tranqüilo – Você viu cada batalha que eu venceria e cada momento importante da minha vida. Quando me disse sobre esta mulher você me deu uma benção e não uma maldição. Ela poderá me dar estes filhos e ser uma boa rainha para Bertah. Eu nunca te disse, mas dês daquele dia eu morro de curiosidade para saber quem é ela e por que ela é tão especial. E logo agora, quando tudo está caminhando para a perfeição, ela aparece. Era tudo uma questão de sincronia, de tempo. Tudo ficará bem, você vai ver.

- Ela é diferente, Edward. Você precisará de muito cuidado ao lidar com ela. – a voz da princesa se tornou sombria – Me prometa que será tão bom para ela quanto sempre foi para todos nós, irmão.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, Alice. – ele disse – Ela será tratada como uma rainha.

O que rei não esperava era ter de lidar com alguém cuja honra e força de vontade jamais se curvariam diante de um soberano e ele estava muito longe de saber que era a rejeição.

_**Nota da autora: Eu sei, eu sei. Ainda tenho que terminar a fic da Adélia, mas não me contive quando tive a idéia para esta. Estava eu pensando nas Mil e Uma Noites e me veio à idéia para um conto de fadas meio tenebroso.**_

_**Bertah é um reino diferente, quase paradisíaco, e sua cultura mistura elementos árabes, indianos e greco-romanos. O Território Quileute é bem menor e sua capital e principais cidades foram destruídas na guerra. Edward está muuuuuuuiiiiiito longe de ser o príncipe encantado, aliás ele é muito mais um monstro do que um príncipe. Bella é uma criatura que pensa por conta própria e é uma rebelde incorrigível. Jasper = general bruto pra caralho! Alice continua adorável. Pra quem for ler esta história com a cabeça focada em seus favoritismos por um ou outro personagem (leia-se Edward) melhor parar por aqui. Tenham em mente que isto é uma fic e que tudo é possível.**_

_**No mais aproveitem e comentem PELO AMOR DOS FILHOS QUE EU PRETENDO TER UM DIA!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


	2. Uma prisioneira real

_**Uma prisioneira real**_

Era notável a agitação da capital de Bertah nos dias que se seguiram à chegada de Bella na cidade. Havia um movimento incomum de guardas nas ruas e frequentemente ela pode ver moças sendo revistadas, às vezes com brutalidade. Talvez alguém a tivesse denunciado como cúmplice de Jake, mas na dúvida ela tentava se camuflar entre os moradores, disfarçada de mendiga.

O príncipe Emmett, governador do território Quileute, chegou na metade da semana, causando furor na população local, uma vez que ele era uma das figuras mais carismáticas da família real. Bella na pode deixar de notar que ele era enorme, equivalente a Jacob em força e porte. Agora que o líder da rebelião estava preso, Emmett era tido como um herói e político notável, mesmo quando todos sabiam que sua verdadeira vocação eram os jogos e as mulheres, em especial sua esposa. A princesa Rosalie era conhecida pela beleza incomparável e por ter sido recusada pelo rei no primeiro momento, um golpe em sua vaidade que jamais foi esquecido. No entanto, ela se vangloriava por ser a mãe dos dois primeiros príncipes reais da nova geração, o que a tornava a favorita da rainha mãe.

A agitação no mercado aumentava a cada dia, as ruas estavam sendo limpas e lojas decoradas. Quando Bella perguntou o que estava acontecendo na cidade, uma vendedora de flores respondeu que a família real faria uma grande parada em celebração a captura do rebelde. Foi então que a garota percebeu que Jacob corria sério perigo, uma vez que eram comuns as execuções em eventos como este.

O dia da parada real chegou e Bella fez questão de conseguir um bom lugar próximo de onde o cortejo passaria, na esperança de que conseguisse falar com Jacob, ou ao menos vê-lo. Com um pouco de sorte, eles poderiam ser condenados juntos e fazer companhia um ao outro na outra vida. Cruel de mais? Bem, essas eram as opções que ela tinha.

As trombetas anunciavam a passagem da família real de Bertah, enquanto músicos animavam a população tocando marchas. Animais foram trazidos do território Quileute para encantar as crianças que corriam de um lado para o outro para ver melhor. Pétalas de flores eram jogadas sobre o cortejo do alto das sacadas, onde várias donzelas gritavam quando viam um belo soldado. Bella viu então, Jacob estava jogado em uma carroça rústica, acorrentado como uma fera selvagem, com vários ferimentos e contusões ao longo do corpo, ele mal parecia o líder lendário que ela conheceu.

- Jake! – ela gritou no meio da multidão, tentando chamar a atenção dele. Jacob se virou ao ouvir vagamente o som de seu nome e encontrou o rosto dela. Uma onde de pânico percorreu o corpo dele, só de pensar no que aconteceria se ela fosse pega.

- Saia daqui! – ele gritou para ela – Fuja! – ela ignorou a ordem, enquanto via a carroça avançar dando passagem para as princesas reais que vinham logo atrás.

A tenda das princesas e crianças reais vinha luxuosa, com Rosalie e Alice, os filhos do príncipe Emmett e dez criadas da nobreza que cuidavam para que o caminho estivesse devidamente pavimentado com pétalas de rosas. Bella ficou boquiaberta com tanta beleza. Logo depois da tenda estava a pequena liteira dourada onde a rainha mãe, Esme, acenava graciosamente para os súditos.

O deslumbramento de Bella durou alguns minutos até que surgiram as figuras que ela mais odiava no mundo. O rei Edward vinha a frente, vestindo armadura, montado em um cavalo impecavelmente branco. Vinham alinhados logo atrás do soberano Emmett, o príncipe governador dos territórios Quileutes, e Jasper, príncipe consorte e general do exercito real.

Ver aquele homem prepotente e arrogante montado naquele cavalo, agindo como se fosse um deus. "Muito confiante para quem não tem um herdeiro próprio e corre o risco de ver o trono parar nas mãos do irmão falastrão", ela pensou. A raiva tomou conta dela e num rompante involuntário Bella pegou uma pedra de tamanho razoável do chão. Antes que ela pudesse pensar duas vezes, ela arremessou o projétil na direção do rei.

- Tirano assassino! – ela gritou, enquanto a pedra atingia o jovem rei no ombro direito, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio do cavalo e quase cair. O rei só não foi ao chão porque foi socorrido por seu irmão antes. Bella então viu o general dar uma ordem silenciosa aos seus homens e logo metade da guarda estava atrás dela.

Bella correu desesperadamente para o meio da multidão, tentando despistar os soldados que a perseguiam até ser encurralada em um beco escuro perto do mercado. Os Guardas a levaram até onde general Jasper esperava, um pouco atrás da família real. Ele encarou a garota de cima a baixo, notando que ela não se parecia com uma garota Quileute. Hale olhou em direção a sua esposa por um instante e como por pressentimento notou que os olhos da princesa perderam o foco por um minuto. Num súbito entendimento ele ordenou a Bella que mostrasse os braços. Diante da desobediência dela, um dos soldados a obrigou a fazer o que foi mandado.

Foi então que ele viu o desenho pálido e delicado de uma queimadura em forma de lua crescente na mão direita dela. O general sentiu seu sangue gelar e para despistar o que estava acontecendo, ordenou que os soldados a levassem para o calabouço do palácio e em seguida ele cavalgou novamente para a formação original.

- Capturou o responsável? – o rei perguntou rispidamente, enquanto disfarçava acenando para a população. Jasper apenas acenou com a cabeça – Isso é bom para que o povo veja que é necessário muito mais do que pedras para derrubar um rei. Espero uma punição exemplar para este pequeno agitador.

- Então vossa majestade terá que me dizer como punir esta pequena agitadora. – Edward o encarou surpreso por um momento – Uma vez que ela está destinada a ser minha futura rainha, não tenho poder para infligir punição a ela, a menos que seja em nome do rei. – num momento de entendimento, um sorriso maldosamente satisfeito se desenhou na face do rei.

- Quero vê-la mais tarde com meus próprios olhos. – ele disse categórico – Nenhum de seus homens deve feri-la ou molesta-la de qualquer maneira, se isso acontecer o responsável deverá ser punido com a morte.

Depois disso a parada transcorreu num ritmo muito mais rápido, por uma questão de segurança. Bella foi levada para as masmorras do palácio, onde foi colocada dentro de uma cela escura, com apenas pão e água como alimento. Não havia luz alguma dentro daquele lugar, se não os poucos archotes que estavam acesos. O tempo passou e ela já não sabia dizer se era dia ou noite até que passos firmes foram ouvidos, ecoando pelo ambiente revestido de pedras.

A figura esguia e altiva do general parou diante da cela onde ela estava. Ele ainda usava a armadura e seu rosto tinha uma expressão de severidade misturada à curiosidade. Ele a avaliou por um momento e então ordenou que abrissem à cela. Bella permaneceu sentada no chão, sem encará-lo.

- Levante-se. – ele ordenou e ela permaneceu imóvel – Levante-se! Não ouviu? – a resposta desta vez foi uma cusparada em suas botas de montaria. O semblante dele se endureceu – Muito bem então. Sua Majestade Real, Edward, rei de Bertah e soberano dos territórios Quileute ordena que a senhorita seja devidamente limpa e vestida, de modo que sua visão seja agradável ao rei.

- Não tenho o menor desejo de ser uma "visão agradável ao rei". – ela retrucou sarcasticamente.

- Ordens reais têm por objetivo expressar o desejo do rei e não agradar a quem recebe. Estou aqui apenas comunicando que vou levá-la até aposentos mais apropriados para que as servas a limpem e vistam. – ele manteve a voz gelada e insensível.

- E se eu me recusar a ir? – ela o encarou furiosamente, desafiando a autoridade do general que conquistou um vasto território em menos de dois anos.

- Tenho poderes para levá-la a força. – ele respondeu indiferente ao desaforo dela – Não gosto de usar da força bruta contra mulheres, mesmo que mereçam, mas se for necessário eu usarei. Eu sugiro que me acompanhe, ao invés de testar minha paciência. – vendo que seria inútil discutir com aquele homem, Bella apenas se levantou e seguiu o general.

Assim que saíram da região dos calabouços o que Bella viu lhe doeu os olhos. Eram os lindos salões de mármore branco, com suas pilastras esculpidas, archotes de ouro e cobre tornando tudo deslumbrante a vista. O ar era quente e carregado de aromas exóticos que a deixavam meio tonta. Havia cortinas de linho com bordados feitos com fios de ouro e cada milímetro daquele lugar era feito para tirar o fôlego dos meros mortais. Por um instante ela olhou através de uma janela e pode ver um pequeno pedaço dos famosos jardins internos, com suas arvores e flores exuberantes.

O general a guiou até um portão branco, lindamente entalhado, onde dois soldados montavam guarda. Eles abriram o portão e Jasper fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

- Daqui em diante eu não tenho permissão para prosseguir. As criadas irão atendê-la e eu voltarei dentro de duas horas para buscá-la. – o general disse e sem esperar pela resposta dela, foi embora.

Bella atravessou o portão e ouviu sendo fechado logo em seguida. Depois de passar por cortinas esvoaçantes e se deparou com um quarto tão grande quanto sua antiga casa, coberto por tapetes e muito bem mobiliado. Logo saíram de trás das pilastras e cortinas, várias garotas usando roupas finas e coloridas. Nenhuma delas encarava Bella diretamente, mas se aproximaram dela como um enxame de abelhas.

Então Bella sentiu sua capa esfarrapada ser tirada, assim como cada uma de suas peças de roupa. As calças de viagem que ela usava foram cortadas, bem como a blusa. Nem mesmo sua roupa intima escapou e ela não se lembrada de ter se sentido tão embaraçada alguma outra vez na vida. As mulheres silenciosas a levaram para um cômodo anexo, onde um salão de banho já estava preparado. A garota sentiu o forte cheiro dos óleos de banho, misturado com o das pétalas de rosa.

Duas das mulheres que a despiram tiraram as próprias roupas e puxaram Bella para dentro da piscina onde a água quente já a aguardava. As estranhas a colocaram sentada e cuidadosamente começaram a delicada missão de banhá-la, como se ela fosse uma criança. Bella tentava protestar, mas as mãos das criadas eram furtivas e ágeis, deslizando pelo corpo de e massageando-a até que sua consciência estivesse turva.

Depois de meia hora, elas saíram do banho e Bella foi enrolada em uma toalha de linho. Ela foi levada ao quarto mais uma vez e outras duas servas a vestiram com seda e tecidos finos, bordados com fios de ouro e prata. As roupas deixavam a barriga, os ombros e parte das pernas a mostra, uma grande quantidade de colares de ouro foi usada para encobrir o decote. Depois foram colocadas várias pulseiras, anéis e um par de brincos. O peso das jóias era tanto que Bella sentia seu corpo pender.

Então ela foi sentada diante de uma penteadeira, onde uma criada cuidava do cabelo e outra usava uma série de coisas estranhas para pintar o rosto de Bella. Quando elas terminaram, a garota se olhou no espelho e levou um susto. Ela se parecia com uma rainha, ou talvez com uma concubina, mas a verdade é que ela nunca imaginou que poderia ficar tão bonita. Minutos depois foi anunciado que o general estava de volta para levá-la. Bella foi acompanhada até a saída.

O general a encarou por um momento, ponderando tudo a respeito dela.

- Agora se parece com uma dama. – ele disse solenemente – Muito bonita, até. A única recomendação é para que se comporte na presença do rei e só lhe dirija a palavra se ele lhe fizer perguntas. – aquilo insuflou o espírito rebelde dentro dela, mas ela se conteve. Pensou em Jacob naquele momento e em como o povo dele sofria enquanto ela estava vestida como uma nobre. Sentiu-se escandalizada com aquilo.

Ela seguiu o general mais uma vez, sem questionar ou reclamar. Enquanto andava sua mente pensava em como seria difícil escapar do palácio. As salas e galerias tornavam tudo confuso e havia guardas em cada esquina. Se algo acontecesse a ela ninguém ouviria e se ouvisse jamais tentaria ajuda-la. Uma sensação de solidão se apoderou dela e então Bella percebeu que não havia ninguém para olhar por ela. Sem família, sem amigos, sem Jacob. Agora era apenas ela e o rei com seus exércitos.

Ela foi colocada em uma ampla sala e foi ordenado a ela que se ajoelhasse no chão e não olhasse para frente. Bella obedeceu à contra gosto e resistiu à tentação de espira pelo canto dos olhos quando ouviu passos ecoarem no mármore branco. Ele se sentiu desconfortável por ter a certeza de que ela estava sendo observada de todos os ângulos possíveis.

- Quem diria que uma criatura tão adorável poderia atentar contra minha vida? – uma voz aveludada se pronunciou. Era agradável, mas havia um tom de arrogância difícil de disfarçar – Uma grata surpresa, ver que é uma jovem tão atraente. O que eu fiz para merecer tamanha demonstração de fúria da sua parte? – ele questionou interessado.

- Já se perguntou, vossa majestade, quantas família foram destruídas e quantas pessoas sofrem por causa de sua ganância? – ela disse desafiadora – Eu vi de perto e fiquei horrorizada. O homem que age como um deus dentro dos muros da capital de Bertah, no território Quileute é a imagem do próprio demônio.

- Uma agitadora. – ele constatou – O destino não poderia ser mais irônico. Qual o seu nome?

- Bella. – ela respondeu sem mencionar seu sobrenome.

- Um nome familiar. – ele disse – A menina seqüestrada? Filha do meu chefe de policia, Charlie Swan? – ela estremeceu. Não esperava que ele se lembrasse do pai dela.

- Era. – ela disse rapidamente – Agora é Bella Black. – ele parou de andar e a olhou demoradamente. Ele se abaixou e com uma das mãos ergueu o queixo dela. Pela primeira vez ela se deparou com o verde dos olhos dele.

- Esposa de Jacob Black? – ele fez uma pausa sem desviar os olhos dela – Você sem duvida se parece com uma rebelde, mas há algo de inegavelmente inocente nos seus olhos.

- Sou a esposa dele! – ela disse imediatamente.

- Não duvido que tenham se casado. O que duvido é que tenham consumado o casamento. – ele falou analítico. – Você tem olhos de uma criança arteira, mas não nego que eles sejam asfixiantes. – ela se lembrou da ocasião em que Jacob havia dito aquilo – Imagino que tenha sido impossível para ele não se afogar no fundo dos seus olhos. Não o culpo. Sabe por que está aqui, Bella?

- Porque arremessei uma pedra para derrubá-lo do cavalo. – ela respondeu mecanicamente. Ele riu.

- Não deixa de estar certa, mas há algo mais importante que isso. – ele disse calmamente – Mostre-me suas mãos. – ela obedeceu e então ele viu a marca tão desejada. A lua crescente. – Sabe como minha falecida rainha morreu? – ele a encarou mais uma vez.

- Complicações na gravidez. – ela disse rapidamente.

- Essa é a história que meus conselheiros espalharam, mas a verdade é que ela se suicidou. – os olhos de Bella se arregalaram – Ela não agüentou a pressão de ser uma rainha incapaz de me dar um herdeiro. Não a condeno por isso, já que nenhuma mulher pode me dar um filho. Elas podem até conceber, mas os abortos são inevitáveis.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo? – ela questionou.

- Foi profetizado a mais de dez anos que mulher alguma me daria herdeiros – ele fez uma pausa – exceto uma. Uma donzela marcada com uma lua crescente. Alguém que não seria seduzida por poder ou riqueza. – o rosto de Bella ficou pálido – Silenciosamente temos procurado por esta dama e até então tudo foi em vão. Alguns dias atrás, a mesma pessoa que fez a profecia teve uma visão de que a moça estava dentro da cidade. Por isso os portões foram fechados e tantas mulheres foram revistadas, mas no final das contas você veio até mim por conta própria.

- Onde...Onde quer chegar? – ela perguntou sentindo o medo correr em suas veias.

- Você se casará comigo na próxima lua cheia e será minha rainha, Bella. – ele disse com absoluto cinismo e arrogância. Esquecendo-se do protocolo, Bella se levantou de uma vez e o encarou furiosa.

- NUNCA! – ela gritou contra ele. O rei se assustou com o rompante de rebeldia dela – Não vou me casar com o diabo em pessoa! – num rápido movimento, Edward alcançou o pescoço dela com uma das mãos, apertando cuidadosamente enquanto a empurrava com força contra uma parede.

- Nunca mais você vai gritar na presença do rei. – a voz dele saiu cortante – Fui claro? – ela não conseguiu responder – Você vai ser minha rainha e será muito grata por isso em todos os dias de sua vida. Você se comportará apropriadamente, do contrario eu mandarei prender seu pai e executa-lo por ser cúmplice da rebelião e mandarei seu precioso agitador fazer companhia a ele no outro mundo, e no fim das contas nada disso a livrará do casamento comigo. Sugiro que pense bem em cada passo que dará a partir de agora.

- Você é nojento. – ela respondeu com o que restava do ar em seus pulmões. Com a mão livre Edward alisou uma das pernas dela, provocando repulsa em Bella.

- E você é linda. – ele disse cruelmente ao ouvido dela – Uma boa mulher deve ser linda, fértil e silenciosa. Beleza não lhe falta, fertilidade é seu mais valioso atributo, o que precisa adquirir é silencio. – ele inalou o perfume dela profundamente – Se continuar arredia deste jeito farei exatamente como faço com meus cavalos, usar o chicote até que esteja domesticada e obediente. – ela estremeceu mais uma vez – Odiaria marcar sua pele perfeita. – ele finalmente a soltou e Bella caiu no chão de joelhos – Na próxima lua cheia eu terei uma esposa e Bertah uma nova rainha. Você ficará no meu antigo harém enquanto isso, lá será sua residência oficial e cada uma das mulheres de lá é uma serva sua. Você não pode ser tocada por ninguém, somente pelos membros da família real e pelas damas responsáveis pela sua higiene. Só lhe dirigirão a palavra os membros da família real. Tenha uma boa noite de sono, querida.

Ele saiu da sala, deixando Bella sem fôlego para trás. As mãos dela tremiam e a histeria se aproximava como uma onda violenta que ela tentava controlar. Ela preferia a morte a ter que servir aquele homem. Se tivesse que se deitar com ele, se mataria no instante seguinte. Enquanto ela tentava recuperar o auto controle o general chegou para escoltá-la de volta ao harém. Ele não disse nada, apenas conduziu como se fosse mudo, o que Bella achou um alivio. Minutos depois ela estava dentro do quarto onde foi preparada, mas desta vez não havia mulheres silenciosas zanzando ao redor dela. Havia apenas uma garota vestida de maneira tão luxuosa quanto ela, sentada em uma pequena cadeira dourada. Pareceria uma criança, se não fossem os seios medianos. Assim que ela viu Bella, sorriu para ela como se a conhecesse a vida toda.

Bella não teve tempo de dizer uma única palavra. A garota se atirou sobre ela, abraçando-a bem forte. Onde estava o protocolo? Supostamente ela não podia ser tocada por ninguém!

- Que bom que você finalmente apareceu! – a garota disse animada – Esperei tanto por isso! Eu sou a princesa Alice, sua futura irmã! – nem nos sonhos Bella imaginou que um dia seria tratada daquele jeito, MUITO MENOS POR UMA PRINCESA DE SANGUE REAL!

- Eu sou Bella. – ela disse meio sem ar. Alice a soltou do abraço e sorriu para ela.

- Eu sei quem você é. – ela disse sorrindo – Melhor do que todos eles, se quer saber. Fui eu quem previu a sua chegada há dez anos atrás. Vi que seriamos amigas também, grandes amigas. – ela deu pulinhos de alegria – Jasper não gosta da idéia, mas ele não entende muito de destino. Estou tão feliz! – céus! Ela não parava um minuto! – Você será uma rainha ta boa! Tanya nunca conseguiria ser como você, ela não ligava muito para o que acontecia fora do palácio.

- Alteza, respire! – Bella disse e Alice riu mais ainda.

- Você é mesmo engraçada! – a princesa comentou – Entendo porque Edward vai se apaixonar por você. É tão sincera e bonita!

- Acho que há um pequeno engano aqui, alteza. – Bella disse um pouco contrariada com tamanha intromissão em seus problemas – O rei não ama nada além de sua própria vaidade. Ele jamais saberá o que é amar. – Alice a encarou com olhos tristes.

- Ele só precisa aprender. – a voz dela saiu baixa – Você é tão diferente das outras. É a única que odeia a idéia de estar no palácio nas condições de "favorita do rei".

- Talvez por que ele seja um prepotente, arrogante, egocêntrico e tirano. Alguém que não se importa em matar, saquear ou aprisionar uma mulher, se isso der a ele algum prazer ou vantagem. – Alice riu.

- É a primeira vez que vejo alguém falando isso dele tão abertamente e sem medo de ser sentenciado a morte. – a princesa disse – Você é divertida.

- E pra completar, ele prendeu o homem que eu amo e pode matá-lo a qualquer momento. Como posso ter algum prazer em estar debaixo do mesmo teto que ele? – Alice olhou para ela curiosa.

- É tão interessante ver como uma pessoa normal age e pensa. – a princesa disse.

- O que quer dizer? – Bella perguntou.

- Você fala sem se preocupar com as palavras e o tom. Seus movimentos são bruscos e apaixonados. Você ama e fala que ama, mesmo que a pessoa em questão não seja adequada para você. Aposto como sabe correr e subir em arvores. – Alice falava como se estivesse sonhando.

- Vocês de sangue azul não fazem isso? – Bella perguntou chocada. Alice acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Sempre tenho que prestar atenção no que digo e como digo, para que sempre seja agradável ao rei e todos os seus súditos. Meus movimentos têm que ser graciosos e devo agir como a divindade encarnada que sou. Eu devo amar quem meu irmão julgar melhor e nunca demonstrar paixão em público. Eu não corria nem quando era criança, minha mãe não deixava, e subir em arvores é algo tão inimaginável que eu tenho medo só de pensar.

- Seu casamento foi por obrigação? – Bella arregalou os olhos e Alice riu.

- Mais ou menos. Teria sido por obrigação mesmo, mas eu via Jasper em minhas previsões muito antes dele aparecer. Eu estava destinada a amá-lo e o amo mais do que qualquer coisa na terra ou sobre ela. – Bella pareceu aliviada com aquilo – Mas casamentos assim são normais na família real. Somente o rei pode escolher sua noiva e os cônjuges dos irmãos.

- Acho que teve muita sorte então. Seu irmão não me parece um bom alcoviteiro. – Alice sorriu largamente – Tem filhos? Não me lembro de ouvir nada sobre isso. Quando sai de Bertah o casamento ainda era recente. – Alice acenou negativamente mais uma vez.

- Ainda não. – ela corou – Meu tempo com Jasper é bem reduzido, é preciso que ocorram certas "coisas" pra se ter filhos. Ele sempre está em missão fora de Bertah e ele jamais desobedeceria a uma ordem de meu irmão. – Bella olhou para ela estarrecida. O famoso general Hale não "comparecia" por causa das constantes demonstrações de autoridade do rei. Por um momento Bella teve pena da princesa.

- Nunca "aconteceu" nada? – Bella insistiu.

- Duas vezes. A primeira na noite do nosso casamento e a segunda quando ele voltou da fronteira Quileute. Neste meio tempo eu mal o via. Talvez eu não seja boa o suficiente "naquilo" e ele prefira procurar alguma mulher mais experientes quando está em campanha. – a princesa falou com visível constrangimento.

- Já tentou se insinuar pra ele? – Bella perguntou de maneira indiscreta.

- Não sou uma concubina pra me insinuar! – Alice deu um sobressalto. – E como alguém que nunca fez nada pode dar algum conselho? E não tente negar, porque parte da profecia inclui o fato de você ser donzela!

- Há muitas maneiras de se dar e receber prazer sem que se perca a virgindade. – um riso debochado apareceu no rosto de Bella – Jake me ensinou uma ou duas coisinhas a respeito. – a boca da princesa se abriu em forma de "o" e as duas riram muito em seguida.

- Melhor Edward não ficar sabendo disso, ele não sabe lidar com concorrência muito bem. – a conversa se estendeu por mais uma hora até que a princesa decidisse voltar para sua ala do palácio.

Alice chamou duas criadas para banhá-la assim que chegou aos seus aposentos. O banho foi minucioso e demorado. Assim que terminou as servas a vestiram com uma fina túnica de linho, tão leve e vaporoso que mais parecia um véu feito de nuvens, deixando o corpo dela praticamente descoberto. Os cabelos da princesa foram penteados cuidadosamente e em seguida foram colocadas as pulseiras e colares de ouro e rubi. Ela dispensou as serviçais e aguardou na penumbra do quarto.

O general mal podia esperar para voltar ao quarto e se livrar daquela maldita armadura. Odiava ocasiões oficiais por isso, não tinha paciência para lidar com tantas peças de roupa sobrepostas. E no fim das contas o dia não ajudou em nada. Jacob Black preso, atentado ao rei, à garota da profecia, tudo de uma vez só. Tanta agitação deu a ele uma bela dor nas costas. Assim que chegasse à câmara pediria a uma das servas que lhe fizesse uma massagem.

Ele nem cogitava a idéia de encontrar sua esposa ainda naquela noite. Alice costumava apreciar muito mais seus pequenos passeios noturnos pelos jardins, ou as visitas que fazia à rainha mãe e ao irmão, do que a companhia dele. Adorava a esposa, mas às vezes agiam como dois estranhos e talvez até fossem, já que ele passava tanto tempo fora. Ele chegou ao quarto e notou o quão silencioso estava. A princesa não estava lá como já esperava. Jasper permaneceu de pé aguardado que algum servo viesse ajudá-lo a retirar a armadura. Irritou-se quando percebeu que ninguém veio atendê-lo como deveria. Acabaria açoitando alguém por isso. Ouviu as portas do quarto se abrirem e virou a cabeça, esperando encontrar algum servo atrasado, mas o que viu o fez estremecer involuntariamente.

Alice olhava para ele timidamente, com as bochechas levemente coradas e usando nada além de uma túnica folgada para a noite que deixava o corpo esguio e pequeno totalmente a mostra. Aquilo o assustou por um momento, ela estava se parecendo com uma das concubinas reais e não com a garota habitualmente inocente que era. Ela deu boa noite a ele e ele não conseguiu responder nada que fosse minimamente coerente com a situação, sua excitação com a cena não lhe permitia. Ela caminhava até ele graciosamente e com calma.

- Onde estão os criados? – ele perguntou com a voz já obscurecida – Gostaria de me livrar desta armadura. – ele concluiu quando ela já estava ao lado dele. Com suas mãos pequenas, Alice suspendeu os braços do general, deixando à mostra as amarras da indumentária militar.

- Dispensei os servos. – ela disse baixo – Vou tirá-la para você. – Jasper sentiu o sangue ferver dentro das veias e um liquido gelado parar em seu estomago enquanto ela desamarrava as ombreiras de metal, ocasionalmente alisando os braços dele em seguida. Aquilo provocava arrepios por todo corpo dele.

- Não precisa fazer isso... – a voz dele parecia não ter forças diante do toque dela. Depois de tirar cada uma das ombreiras, ela desamarrou o "tórax de ferro" que cobria todo tronco do general. Armaduras eram coisas complicadas e inconvenientes, ele pensou. As mãos dela desceram por todo abdômen dele, ainda coberto pela túnica de seda bordô com detalhes dourados que ele usava em ocasiões oficiais e pararam sobre a faixa de cetim vermelho que prendia a espada a cintura dele.

- Quero fazer isso por você. – a voz dela tinha um tom de suplica e submissão adorável. Ele não contestou, estava atordoado de mais com tantas sensações se espalhando por seu corpo. – Sente-se na cama para que eu possa retirar as botas. – ele obedeceu prontamente. Sentou-se na cama com as pernas separadas, evidenciando ainda mais a ereção latente, enquanto ela se ajoelhava no chão entre elas e abaixava o tronco para desatar a proteção de ferro que cobria a parte da frente das botas de montaria. Aquilo permitiu que ele tivesse uma visão ainda mais agradável do corpo dela. Ela removeu as proteções calmamente e em seguida retirou as botas dele.

- E gostaria de entender... – a voz dele mais parecia um ronronar do que qualquer outra coisa – minha flor de lótus. – aquilo estava se tornando dolorosamente prazeroso, a ponto dele odiar o fato de que ainda restavam à túnica e a calça para serem removidos. Ela levantou o tronco para que ele a olhasse no rosto e com minúcia retirou a túnica dele e a jogou longe, deixando o tórax do general totalmente a mostra. Ela deslizou a mão pelo peito dele, acariciando e arranhando toda extensão, provocando arrepios nele.

- Você parece tão tenso. – ela disse suavemente e aquilo não podia ser mais erótico. Ele tinha uma urgência nova agora, precisava dela o mais rápido possível. Queria sentir o gosto dela e provocar naquela criatura todas as sensações atordoantes que ela provocava nele.

- Venha até aqui, Alice. – ele falou em tom de comando, exatamente como costumava falar com seus soldados. Aquilo há assustou um pouco, ele normalmente era mais subserviente a ela, já que ainda mantinha na memória o fato de que ela tinha sangue azul e ele não. Antes de obedecer, ela retirou as calças dele, deixando-o totalmente nu diante de si, absolutamente rígido. Ela umedeceu os lábios, pensando seriamente em ignorar a ordem. O general emitiu um rosnado ao vê-la. – Não faça isso. – ele disse autoritário mais uma vez – Venha até aqui. – ela então se levantou e sentou-se sobre a perna dele.

Jasper suspendeu com uma das mãos a barra da túnica dela e sentiu com a ponta dos dedos a textura acetinada da pele da princesa. Com o outro braço ele a trouxe pra junto de si, de modo que os seios dela estivessem pressionados contra o tórax dele. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar. Com uma das mãos, Alice acariciava a nuca dele e puxava os cabelos. Então ele a puxou para um beijo intenso e descontrolado, já sem muito controle sobre sua própria consciência.

- Preciso de você agora. – ele disse entre um beijo e outro, mal dando a ela tempo de respirar – Sente-se sobre mim, Alice. – ele ordenou mais uma vez. Ela sentou sobre o colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, de modo que senti-se em sua entrada a ponta do membro totalmente rígido. Ele levou uma das mãos entre as pernas dela, sentindo com dois dos dedos o quão úmida e apertada ela estava. Alice gemeu e ronronou sensualmente ao ouvido dele. Ele retirou os dedos subitamente, sobre protestos dela, e lambeu-os – Deliciosa. – ele disse insinuante.

Então ele arrebentou a túnica transparente dela com as duas mãos, de modo que apenas os colares de ouro que ela usava permaneceram. Ele apalpou os seios desnudos com força, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais. Quando ele já não conseguia mais suportar a dor latente em seu membro, ele a puxou de uma vez e penetrou. Alice gritou de susto e prazer, sentindo as estocadas fortes dele. Sem se desgrudarem por nem um minuto ele a deitou na cama, podendo então aumentar o ritmo cada vez mais, sem o menor controle da intensidade que estava usando para isso.

A princesa gemia e gritava palavras desconexas, chamava o nome dele até perder o fôlego. Quando já não agüentava mais ela se entregou a um orgasmo violento e sentiu ele se derramar dentro dela em seguida. As ondas de prazer eram intensas e turvavam a consciência de ambos. Então ele a beijou mais uma vez com vontade.

- Esteja no quarto amanhã quando eu vier me deitar. – ele disse roucamente no ouvido dela.

- Por que, amor? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Para retirar minha armadura. – ele sorriu cinicamente para ela, fazendo-a corar – Se não estiver aqui, vou procurá-la em cada canto do palácio e lhe trazer nem que seja na marra. – ele a puxou pra junto dele e ambos dormiram em seguida, mal entendendo o que havia acontecido. Sabiam apenas que se amavam.

_**Nota da autora: Hey galera, era pra ter postado ontem, mas a porra do word comeu um pedaço do capitulo e eu tive que escrever de novo. Bem, agora as coisas começam a se delinear. No que diz respeito à família real de Bertah, eles tem um protocolo bem rígido, já que são considerados reencarnações de divindades. Edward agora mostra a que veio nesta história e a coisa não vai ser nada fácil, muito menos prazerosa pra Bella, tadinha.**_

_**Alice e Jasper tem uma relação interessante, já que sabem exatamente o que sentem, de uma maneira determinista até, mas por causa do titulo dela ele ainda se sente subordinado a isso e por tanto, chega a considerar um crime fazer "aquilo" com ela sem que ela demonstre explicitamente que está disposta. Essa NC foi inesperada até pra mim, ela apenas nasceu. Considerem um presente.**_

_**A história em si não tem nada a ver com As Mil e Uma Noites, apenas o universo que imaginei me remete a lugares exóticos e coloridos, cheio de regras e sedução.**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**Comentários são sempre adoráveis e desejáveis!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


	3. Diplomacia e Tirania

_**Diplomacia e Tirania**_

_**Na fantasia eu vejo um mundo justo.**_

_**Ali todos vivem em paz e em honestidade.**_

_**O sonho das almas que são sempre livres**_

_**Como as nuvens que voam**_

_**Cheias de humanidade no fundo da alma**_

O rei sorriu para si, respirando aliviado pelo curso favorável dos últimos acontecimentos. Quando o general Hale disse que havia encontrado a garota ele se preparou para dar de cara com uma gárgula em forma de gente e o que encontrou foi uma bela e desejável flor de lótus. Ela ainda estava muito longe de ser a esposa ideal, ou a rainha adequada para Bertah, mas cedo ou tarde Bella se adequaria às suas obrigações. O importante é que ele se sentiu atraído por ela de imediato, o bastante para desfazer seu harém particular.

Ela era teimosa, arredia e contestadora. Se tivesse nascido como uma Quileute teria transformado Black em seu seguidor, ao invés de líder. Ela lhe daria entretenimento suficiente para não precisar de suas concubinas por um bom tempo. Pairava sobre a mente do rei apenas uma duvida tênue. Bella se declarou esposa de Jacob no momento em que foi interrogada por Edward, se aquilo fosse verdade poderia arruinar a profecia. Se por uma brincadeira do destino, Bella tivesse realmente se relacionado com o líder Quileute, Edward corria o risco de não conseguir seu herdeiro através dela.

O rei não correria este risco desnecessário. Depois de ponderar sobre o assunto decidiu que sua noiva seria examinada pelos médicos reais para esclarecer a dúvida quanto à virgindade dela. O povo de Bertah já vibrava com a idéia de ter uma nova rainha ao lado dele, faltava apenas um pequeno detalhe a ser resolvido. Sua noiva deveria ser apresentada formalmente à rainha mãe, Esme.

Esme era o exemplo maior de decoro e devoção à posição que ocupou durante tanto tempo. Enquanto seu pai era vivo, eles haviam sido cúmplices, dedicados ao ato de governar, e tudo que sua mãe fazia tinha por objetivo agradar Carlisle em todos os sentidos. Por causa disso, a rainha mãe era exigente com todas as mulheres da família real, ao ponto de ter tornado a vida de Tanya um inferno. Se ela tolerava a personalidade instável de Rosalie, não era por outro motivo se não ao fato da loira ter dado a ela dois netos fortes e saudáveis, além de ter transformado Emmett numa pessoa muito mais responsável.

Já havia se passado uma semana dês da chegada de Bella ao palácio e neste meio tempo o rei notou que seu general andava sonolento durante as manhãs, mesmo tendo adotado o habito de se retirar cedo para seus aposentos. Alice parecia radiante com sua nova amiga e não parava de tagarelar a respeito da garota. Diante de uma aprovação tão evidente por parte da princesa, era hora de apresentar sua noiva à sua mãe.

Na manhã do oitavo dia, o rei ordenou que a garota fosse levada a sua presença. Como da outra vez, ela usava trajes ricamente bordados que deixavam a barriga, os ombros e pernas a mostra, e o decote era disfarçado por uma quantidade exorbitante de colares de ouro. Ela não o encarava diretamente, mesmo quando lhe era dado à autorização. No rosto trazia sempre uma adorável expressão de revolta e no fundo daqueles olhos asfixiantes queimava a fúria que ela sentia. Definitivamente, ela o atraia de maneira inexplicável.

- Ver sua beleza em flor todas às manhãs é algo que me agrada muito. – o rei disse e ela resmungou qualquer ofensa em resposta. – Mas você ainda é muito mal educada. – ele riu da infantilidade dela e recebeu um olhar assassino em resposta – Seja boazinha, minha estrela, hoje terá de conhecer uma pessoa muito importante. Digo até que sua vida neste palácio será determinada por ela.

- Não tenho intenção de ter uma vida neste palácio, oh rei dos reis. – ela fez uma reverencia desengonçada, demonstrando todo desprezo e sarcasmo que havia destinado a ele. Ao invés de irritá-lo, o rei achou tanto desaforo muito mais divertido do que as apresentações dos artistas que ele comumente chamava a sua presença.

- Felizmente este é um assunto que independe de sua vontade, oh adorável noiva. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom e quem se irritou foi ela – Comporte-se, a rainha mãe é muito criteriosa ao avaliar todas as minhas concubinas, que dirá minha noiva.

- A rainha mãe? – ela pareceu se assustar com aquilo, não era de se admirar. Esme sempre foi querida por todo país e tida como uma heroína de histórias infantis que tentavam ensinar as garotinhas como deveriam ser no futuro. Com certeza Bella havia sido habituada a sempre pensar nela como uma mulher de infinitas virtudes.

- Sim. – o rei respondeu indiferente enquanto caminhava em direção a porta da sala – Siga-me, Bella. E não se esqueça de que só deve olhá-la diretamente quando ela autorizar.

Bella seguiu o rei a contra gosto, mas se a questão era sobre a rainha mãe ela agüentaria os desaforos. Ela se lembrava de quando era criança e sua mãe falava maravilhas sobre a matriarca da família real e sua bondade sem par. Crescera com a idéia de se tornar uma mulher tão bonita e virtuosa quanto ela e independente do ódio que tinha pelo filho detestável, Bella ainda considerava a rainha Esme como uma deusa entre mortais.

A rainha mãe vivia numa residência particular dentro dos muros do palácio, mas afastada do pavilhão central. Era uma construção ricamente detalhada e elegante, com um belo espelho d'água na frente onde flores de lótus eram cultivadas. Assim que entraram no palacete, o rei e Bella foram recebidos por duas servas que os conduziram até um amplo portal que levava aos jardins de Esme, que haviam sido dados a ela de presente pelo falecido rei.

Entre as arvores exuberantes e flores exóticas, Bella contemplou a figura elegante e esguia de uma mulher de meia idade, usando trajes de seda clara e muitas jóias. Seu rosto sereno e levemente marcado pelo tempo tinha traços de sabedoria e altivez. Era uma mulher bonita e definitivamente alguém que ela jamais desafiaria. Assim que se aproximaram e ela percebeu a presença de seus convidados, Esme sorriu para seu filho que imediatamente lhe prestou reverencia.

- Infinitas alegrias em seu dia, minha mãe. – ele saudou a matriarca e a beijou no rosto em seguida – Continua envergonhando a lua e às estrelas com sua beleza.

- E você deveria parar de mentir para sua mãe. Mesmo sendo rei ainda me deve alguma honestidade, meu filho. – ela sorriu para ele e no instante seguinte a rainha reparou na presença de Bella – E quem é a jovem, querido? – a voz era mais analítica do que amável, o que fez o sangue dela gelar nas veias.

- Mãe, vim até seus domínios unicamente para apresentar a senhora esta adorável dama, Bella. – ele fez sinal para que Bella se aproximasse e ela obedeceu à contra gosto – Bella é minha noiva, mãe. Será a rainha consorte de Bertah na próxima lua cheia, com a sua benção, eu espero. – os olhos de Esme se tornaram mais aguçados e ela analisou cada detalhe a respeito da aparência da garota.

- Mais bonita do que sua ultima concubina, de fato. – a rainha disse sombriamente – Morena, isso não é comum às suas escolhas habituais. Confesso que sempre preferi as morenas. Elas têm mais personalidade. – Edward sorriu para a mãe, enquanto Bella se sentia um cavalo sendo avaliado por um possível comprador. – Olhe para mim, criança. – a rainha ordenou com graça e a menina obedeceu sem dizer nada – Linda. E que olhos extraordinários!

- Achei que gostaria dela. Eu a considero uma verdadeira raridade. – o rei disse em resposta.

- Isso eu devo avaliar. – a rainha mãe disse categoricamente – Por que não me permite conversar com sua "favorita" a sós? Eu a devolverei em meia hora. – o rei assentiu e deixou os jardins de Esme sem dar nem mais uma palavra. Aquilo apavorou Bella além da imaginação. Esme se sentou graciosamente em sua cadeira de metal e fez sinal para que Bella se sentasse próxima a ela.

A garota obedeceu sem questionar. Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre elas. Bella se sentia um animal em exposição.

- Ouvi muitas coisas ao seu respeito durante a ultima semana. – a rainha falou com total segurança – Nem todas favoráveis a você, mas fiquei curiosa. Estava envolvida com um agitador, tentou atingir seu rei e senhor com uma pedra publicamente, não demonstra nenhum respeito por ele e ainda sim é a única esperança de salvação para o trono de Bertah. Além disso, conseguiu promover uma verdadeira revolução na vida da minha filha mais nova a ponto de Alice ter tido a grata previsão de estar dando a luz antes de o verão terminar. Me diga, quem é você, senhorita Bella Swan. – Bella sentiu o ar faltar de tamanho nervosismo.

- Uma mulher cuja vontade é ignorada, que foi trazida para este lugar a contra gosto e será obrigada a se casar com alguém que despreza. – ela falou sem titubear e ao contrario do que pensava, aquilo não abalou a mulher diante dela. Esme manteve seu rosto sereno e altivo.

- A sua sina não é diferente da de nenhuma outra mulher desta família, criança. O que a diferencia é sua sinceridade, o que costuma ser uma qualidade perigosa entre a nobreza, pois nem todos estão preparados para ela. Particularmente, acredito que é bom ouvir uma palavra verdadeira em meio a este mundo luxuoso e ilusório. – Bella ouviu atentamente a tudo – Assim como você, eu também não tive escolha quando me disseram que eu seria a esposa de Carlisle, mas considerava um dever fazer o meu melhor com aquilo que eu tinha nas mãos. A vida neste palácio pode ser realmente assustadora e eu não tinha amigos aqui, a única pessoa que conversava comigo era Carlisle. Quando engravidei pela primeira vez, fiquei simplesmente aterrorizada, nunca tive tanto medo na vida e o rei estava tão assustado quanto eu. Foi quando nos tornamos amigos de verdade. O amor veio com o tempo, era impossível não amar uma pessoa tão boa quanto ele.

- Sinto muito, mas seu filho está muito longe de ser uma pessoa amável. – Bella retrucou imediatamente o que fez a rainha rir.

- Creio que isso foi culpa minha. Sempre fiz todas as vontades dele na esperança de que ele fosse minha companhia constante enquanto pai dele estava ocupado com assuntos de Estado. Ele é um bom filho e sempre muito dedicado a tudo o que faz, inclusive com suas amantes. Tanya gostava dele, coitada, não agüentou a pressão do titulo. Tente ser mais razoável e pode acabar descobrindo que nem tudo é ruim como parece. Me dê um belo netinho e pode ter certeza que tanto eu quanto Edward faremos possível para que você seja feliz aqui.- ela fez sinal para uma serva, que veio até ela prontamente – Acompanhe a favorita do rei até o pavilhão principal. Gostei de você, menina. Você tem fibra e personalidade, vai se dar bem aqui. – sem dizer mais nada, a rainha mãe deixou Bella e foi para dentro do palacete.

A serva levou Bella de volta ao pavilhão principal. A menina estava indignada com a maneira como estava sendo tratada. A rainha mãe estava muito longe de ser a criatura adorável que ela imaginava quando era criança, mas na pode deixar de sentir alguma compaixão ao lembrar que ela também não teve escolha quando se casou com o falecido rei. Será que o rei Carlisle era como filho, ou ele realmente foi o homem bom que sempre se mostrou preocupado com o povo?

Mais uma vez ela foi levada para a sala particular do rei, onde Edward já a esperava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ele se sentou no trono, encarando-a com superioridade e satisfação. Bella tinha o semblante contrariado, que o rei considerava adorável.

- Posso dizer que conheço minha mãe muito bem. – ele disse com sua voz presunçosa e arrogante – E afirmo que ela gostou de você. Fique feliz por isso, ela é a maior aliada que você poderá ter aqui, minha adorada.

- Fico satisfeita em saber, oh poderoso soberano. – ela debochou como de costume – Eu estive pensando, oh rei dos reis, se por um acaso estaria disposto a considerar uma oferta que tenho a lhe fazer. – Edward arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com visível curiosidade.

- Diga, luz da minha manhã. – ele fez sinal para que ela falasse.

- Aparentemente, não há outro motivo para nosso casamento se realizar, se não a minha capacidade de lhe dar um herdeiro. Eu acredito que sou a ultima pessoa no mundo que poderia lhe fazer feliz e ser uma boa rainha para Bertah. Por isso lhe faço a seguinte proposta. Eu permaneço no palácio, na condição de concubina, até lhe dar um filho e quando minha obrigação for cumprida, o grande rei Edward me libertaria. – o rei fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse e ela obedeceu. Num movimento rápido ele enlaçou a cintura dela com força, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre o colo dele. Bella tentou se debater, mas foi inútil. Com a mão livre, Edward acariciou pescoço dela e disse bem próximo do ouvido de sua noiva.

- Aprenda uma coisa, adorável noiva, seu rei não negocia um noivado real com ninguém. – a voz dele saiu perigosa – O povo precisa ter a figura maternal de uma rainha para sentir que seu rei é um homem com problemas parecidos com os de um cidadão comum, eles não aceitarão que meu herdeiro seja filho de uma reles concubina. Legitimidade requer alguns ritos, o casamento é um deles. – a mão dele deixou o pescoço dela e pousou sobre a coxa exposta, deslizando insinuantemente até a intimidade de Bella – E eu quero me casar com você, pequena estrela. Desejo você dês do momento em que você apareceu nesta sala à primeira vez. – ele beijou o pescoço dela com força, mordendo em seguida, enquanto dois de seus dedos deslizavam para dentro dela, fazendo-a sobressaltar. Um rosnado de revolta escapou da garganta de Bella, ela tentou se livrar dele mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

- Me larga! – ela falou entre dentes. Sentia nojo do toque dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, a estimulação nos pontos certos, provocava reações físicas que eram difíceis de ignorar ou disfarçar. Mas ela não daria a ele a satisfação de saber que podia dar prazer a ela. – Eu tenho nojo de você. – uma risada rouca e baixa escapou da boca do rei. Os movimentos dele se intensificaram dentro dela, a ponto de Bella fechar os olhos em antecipação aos espasmos que percorriam seu corpo.

- Sua boca pode dizer um absurdo desses, sua mente pode censurá-la por isso. – ele falou divertido ao ouvido dela – Mas o seu corpo... – ele riu mais uma vez – Seu corpo não consegue negar o prazer que posso lhe proporcionar. – ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer, e os levou à boca, lambendo-os em seguida. – Vê? Você está assim por minha causa. – ele a obrigou a encara-lo nos olhos e num movimento rápido a beijou com luxuria e exigência, até ela empurra-lo.

- Monstro! – ela rosnou. O rei apenas riu da reação dela.

- Pode me chamar do que quiser, querida. O que importa é que da próxima vez estaremos na nossa câmara nupcial e quando eu sentir seu gosto delicioso de novo você vai gemer e gritar meu nome. – ele falou debochado. – Agora pode voltar para a sua ala e tomar um bom banho. Não é adequado que a futura rainha seja vista nestas condições em plena luz do dia. – ele a soltou e Bella saiu da sala privativa o mais rápido que pode.

Seu rosto queimava de vergonha e ódio por aquele homem. Sua boca estava ainda impregnada com o gosto da boca dele. Entre suas pernas a maldita umidade a deixava desconfortável e constrangida. Sentia-se suja, repulsiva. Assim que chegou em seu quarto ignorou as servas e foi direto para a casa de banho. Não queria ninguém para ajudá-la com aquilo. Sua vergonha ela lavaria sozinha.

_**Na fantasia eu vejo um mundo claro**_

_**Lá também a noite é menos escura**_

_**Eu sonho que as almas são sempre livres**_

_**Como nuvens que voam**_

A cada hora que passava, Bella sentia que estava sendo atada àquele pesadelo interminável e sem a menor chance de se livrar. Queria conseguir odiar uma pessoa mais do que odiava o rei, mas era impossível. Sentia falta de Jake e de seu jeito leal e respeitável de ser, de seu sorriso largo e acolhedor, de seu abraço quente. Como ele estaria? Será que passava frio ou fome? Era bem provável. Imaginou se ele já estava ciente do destino dela e se concordava com a idéia de que tal castigo era pior do que a morte. Precisava dele, agora mais do que nunca.

A loucura parecia ser sua amiga mais próxima e confiável nessas horas. Gostaria de ver as montanhas do território Quileute outra vez, de sentir o vento frio e úmido se insinuar por entre as florestas de pinheiros e o cheiro das capas de pele de lobo. Sentia falta daqueles dias de claridade difusa, que se assemelhavam com a idéia que ela tinha de paraíso. O aroma do incenso do palácio a enjoava, o ar parecia viciado de alguma substancia tóxica e todas as cores da seda e dos brocados pareciam serpentes multicoloridas, prontas para aniquilá-la num abraço mortal. Precisava da simplicidade de um sorriso verdadeiro, precisava de alguém para abraçá-la enquanto ela aliviava seu peito pelo choro.

Não ouviu passos anunciando a chegada de Alice, tão pouco a princesa desejava perturbar o momento de dor da garota que tanto havia lhe ajudado. A vidente real apenas sentou-se ao lado da amiga na cama e acariciou os cabelos dela, como uma mãe teria feito. Bella apenas chorava, sozinha e perdida naquele mundo estranho, sentindo a saudade de uma liberdade que agora lhe parecia tão longe e irreal.

- Dias melhores virão. – Alice disse baixinho para sua amiga, como se estivesse contando um segredo valioso – Não chore.

- Quero a minha casa, Alice. Quero voltar pra casa. – Bella disse entre soluços.

- E onde fica sua casa, Bella? – a princesa perguntou. Parecia uma pergunta boba, mas ela não soube a resposta de imediato.

- Longe daqui. Longe do seu irmão. – ela respondeu ainda confusa – Preciso do frio, do ar frio das montanhas Quileute, do cheiro fresco de mar e madeira dos pinheiros e carvalhos. É o único lugar onde me sinto em casa.

- Ah Bella... – e princesa murmurou – Queria poder ajudar, mas não sei como. Ou melhor, eu sei, mas isso poderia ser arriscado para nós duas. – Bella se virou para a princesa, Alice tinha o rosto preocupado.

- O que? Qual a sua idéia, Alice? – Bella havia subitamente recuperado o animo.

- Oh! Eu vou acabar fazendo isso de qualquer jeito, então que seja para uma boa causa. – a princesa disse – Coloque roupas discretas, vai se passar por uma serva minha. Vou levá-la até o calabouço para ver o seu amigo Quileute. E que os céus nos ajudem, porque se Jasper ou Edward sonharem com isso, teremos sérios problemas. – Bella deu um salto da cama e abraçou Alice bem forte.

- Você é a melhor! – depois de dizer isso, ela logo se vestiu e elas deixaram o harém da maneira mais discreta possível.

Ao invés de usarem o caminho habitual, Alice levou Bella por uma rota mais discreta e pouco usada pelos membros da família e até mesmo pelos guardas. A caminhada pareceu mais longa para Bella, mas ela soube que estavam próximas no momento em que atravessaram uma porta oculta atrás de uma estatua que dava passagem para um túnel escuro e apertado. O corredor terminou numa ante-sala onde dois guardas bloqueavam a passagem para as celas.

Assim que identificaram a princesa, Alice fez sinal para que liberassem a passagem, sem questionar nada. Elas seguiram em silencio até a ultima cela, onde Bella reconheceu de imediato a figura de Jacob. Ele estava sujo, sentado no chão de pedra, encostado na parede do fundo da cela. A princesa fez sinal para que ela fosse até ele, e depois deu as costas para que eles tivessem um pouco de privacidade.

Bella correu até a cela e se jogou contra as barras, fendo Jacob se sobressaltar.

- Jake! – ela o chamou entre lágrimas – Jake, sou eu!

- Bella? – ele se levantou do chão e foi até ela, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés – Bella! É você mesma! Como? Por que está vestida assim?

- É uma longa história, mas eu estou bem. E você, estão maltratando você? – ele riu aquele riso que ela tanto adorava.

- Para os "crimes" que eu cometi estou até sendo tratado com muita hospitalidade. A pior parte é a comida e não poder tomar um banho descente. – ele passou uma das mãos por entre as barras e acariciou o rosto dela. - Seja lá o que estão fazendo com você, fico feliz por não estar atrás de uma destas celas. Tive medo que prendessem você também. – Bella fechou os olhos diante do carinho dele.

- Preferia estar aqui com você. – ela disse, ignorando a expressão de descrença no rosto dele – Jake, eu não sei o que vai ser de mim nos próximos dias. Se algo muito ruim acontecer comigo, seja forte. Resista pelo bem do seu povo. E jamais duvide do meu amor.

- Nada vai acontecer com você, Bells. Não diga bobagem. – ele falou aflito, odiava imaginar a possibilidade de algo de mal acontecer a ela. – Você vai ficar bem, amor.

- Você não entende. – ela falava nervosa, já não continha mais as lágrimas – O rei me notou. Estou presa no harém real e os preparativos já estão sendo feitos para que eu me case com ele na próxima lua cheia, daqui a três semanas. Eu prefiro morrer a me tornar a esposa daquele monstro. – Jacob rangeu os dentes em raiva. Mataria aquele homem se encostasse um dedo nela.

- Bella, tudo vai ficar bem, amor. – ele mentiu para ela. Ambos sabiam disso.

- Não vai, mas eu vou lutar para escapar deste destino. Independente do que acontecer comigo, eu te amo e vou amar sempre. – as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dela. – Você é o homem mais digno, mais leal e mais amável que eu já conheci.

- Bella, temos que ir! – Alice chamou. Eles se despediram com lágrimas nos olhos, com um leve beijo trocado entre as grades. Foi com grande pesar que Bella deixou o calabouço escuro seguindo a princesa.

Elas refizeram o mesmo caminho até os salões de mármore branco do palácio. Bella ainda chorava, mas agradeceu à princesa imensamente por ter lhe ajudado neste encontro clandestino. Alice não ficou nada feliz com a conversa dos dois amantes, mas tentou imaginar como seria sua vida se fosse Jasper quem estivesse trancado naquela cela e ela sendo entregue a outro homem. Seu coração doía só de pensar.

Chegaram ao harém sem grande alarde. Bella se trocou novamente e conversou com a princesa por um bom tempo, sem nem desconfiar que naquele instante o general Hale estava indo até a presença do rei com uma grave denuncia para fazer.

O general foi recebido na sala privativa do rei. Edward não demorou a notar o quão consternado o jovem militar estava. O soberano se sentou e fez sinal para que Jasper falasse o que tinha a dizer.

- Alguns guardas viram "a favorita" deixar o harém e seguir em direção ao calabouço, meu rei. – os olhos de Edward endureceram.

- Me diga, general, o que minha noiva foi fazer nos calabouços? – o rei tentou disfarçar a raiva já evidente, seu sangue parecia ferver dentro das veias.

- Ela se encontrou com Jacob Black. – o general sentia-se constrangido por fazer aquilo. Tinha até certa compaixão pela moça, mas seu dever para com o rei vinha em primeiro lugar. Naquele momento, ele temia pela esposa que havia ajudado Bella em sua fuga.

- E qual foi o conteúdo da conversa? – Edward sabia que aquela era uma pergunta desnecessária, mas precisava ouvir tudo. Ele fechou os olhos saboreando a raiva.

- Ela contou a ele que se casará com Vossa Majestade na lua cheia. Disse para que ele se manter firme, mesmo que algo ruim aconteça a ela... – o general vacilou ao ver o rosto colérico do rei, mas Edward ordenou que continuasse – Ela disse que o amava e amará sempre, meu rei. – uma lágrima de ódio escorreu pelo canto dos olhos do rei. Por que ela preferia aquele rebelde imundo ao rei? Por que Bella não podia amá-lo, como era o dever dela? E por que ele sentia tanta dor no peito por causa da traição dela? Por que precisava tanto dela, independente da maldita profecia? Eram perguntas para as quais o rei não tinha resposta.

- Bella não poderia deixar o harém sozinha, muito menos ir até o calabouço. – o rei disse entre dentes – Quem a ajudou? DIGA!

- A princesa Alice, meu rei. – Edward trincou os dentes – Por favor, rei dos reis, lhe imploro para que me permita punir minha esposa da maneira que eu julgar apropriada. – Jasper se ajoelhou diante do rei em súplica.

- Alice é responsabilidade sua, mas eu terei uma conversa com ela. – o rei determinou enquanto controlava suas emoções – Quantos soldados viram a cena?

- Dois, meu rei. – Jasper respondeu prontamente, grato por sua esposa ter sido poupada da ira do rei.

- Mate-os. – a sentença foi categórica – Ninguém pode se quer cogitar a hipótese da futura rainha de Bertah ter um caso com o rebelde traidor, Jacob Black. Cuide para que estes homens sejam silenciados de uma vez por todas.

- E quanto à favorita?

- Dela cuido eu. Providencie para que um dos médicos reais a examine para ter a certeza de que ela ainda é virgem. Se for confirmada a virgindade, quero ela na minha câmara ainda esta noite. – a voz do rei saiu cortante.

- Mas senhor, o casamento está tão próximo! – o general tentou argumentar em favor da garota, mas foi ignorado.

- O povo jamais saberá que sua rainha não era virgem no dia do casamento. Ela precisa de punição exemplar e eu não posso correr o risco de que a profecia não se cumpra por um detalhe tão mínimo. Eu a terei esta noite, cuide para que ninguém esteja zanzando pelos corredores do palácio. – Jasper sentiu um arrepio percorre sua espinha dorsal – Os sons desta noite podem ser perturbadores.

_**Na fantasia existe um vento quente**_

_**Que sopra sobre a cidade, como amigo**_

_**Eu sonho que as almas são sempre livres**_

_**Como nuvens que voam**_

_**Cheias de humanidade no fundo da alma **_

os entre as pernas dela, sentindo com dois dos dedos o qu corpo dele, de modo que senti-se em sua entrada a ponta do membro tot

Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo postado e agora as coisas começam a ficar realmente tensas e sombrias no reino de Bertah. A Bella vai sofrer e não vai ser pouco, mas a justiça (no caso, EU) tarda, mas na falha. Edward será punido por tudo, um dia. Para quem não gosta de cenas fortes, recomendo que pulem o inicio do próximo capitulo. Agradeço imensamente aos comentários de todos.

Por favor, continuem comentando e fazendo esta autora feliz.

Musica do capitulo é "Nella Fantasia", pra quem quiser ouvir ai vai o link da musica no youtube:

.com/watch?v=_AiV9RTKD9Y&feature=related

Bjux com chantili pra vc's (admito que essa foi inspirada no Jac Vela-Negra. EU AMEI QUANDO LI NA REVIEW!)


	4. A rainha

_**A rainha**_

Os guardas chegaram ao harém acompanhados do general Hale. Assim que cruzaram portão entalhado, Alice soube que algo terrível estava para acontecer. Jasper estava com uma expressão difícil de identificar, algo entre dever a ser cumprido e grande pesar. Bella se assustou com o barulho que fizeram ao entrar e deu um salto da cama, sendo abraçada pela princesa imediatamente.

- Você na vai fazer nada com ela, não é? – a princesa perguntou ao marido, que se manteve com a face inexpressiva. Ele fez sinal para que Alice saísse da frente, mas ela se recusou. – Não seja tão cruel, Jasper!

- Eu tenho ordens expressas que devo cumprir. Independente do peso de sua palavra enquanto princesa real, não poço desobedecer a uma ordem dada pelo rei. A "favorita" deve me acompanhar imediatamente. – Bella estremeceu ao ouvir o som cortante da voz dele – E você deve voltar aos seus aposentos, Alice. Isso também é uma ordem.

- Você não me dá ordens, Jasper! – Alice retrucou imediatamente.

- Não enquanto seu consorte, mas esta também é uma imposição do rei. Os guardas podem levar a favorita agora. – dois guardas foram até Bella e a pegaram pelos braços com brutalidade. Ela se debatia inutilmente, chamando por Alice e pedindo ajuda. Nada adiantava, uma vez que ela estava praticamente sendo arrastada para fora do harém. Só havia uma explicação para aquilo. Elas haviam sido descobertas.

Alice ficou para trás, encarando o general, indignada. Ela se lançou contra ele em uma inesperada demonstração de raiva, esmurrando-lhe o peito encoberto pela armadura e gritando ofensas histericamente. Jasper se assustou com aquilo, de fato era a primeira vez que ele via sua esposa descontrolada daquela maneira e na era lá muito dado à aturar demonstrações de desequilíbrio emocional de mulher alguma. Ele segurou os pulsos da esposa com força, impedindo-a de continuar golpeando seu tórax.

- COMO PODE FAZER ISSO!? – Alice gritava. Ele continuava encarando-a firmemente.

- Acha que eu estou gostando de fazer isso à ela?! Há muitas ordens que recebo que preferia ignorar, mas eu não posso! E não venha jogar a culpa disso em mim quando vocês duas procuraram isso! – a voz dele subia gradualmente – Seu irmão está furioso e com razão! Por sorte você não será punida, mas faz idéia do medo que tive disso acontecer?! Pare e pense, Alice! – as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto dela como uma fúria desconhecia. A princesa tremia entre os braços do general convulsivamente.

- É culpa minha... – o general abraçou a princesa com força, afagando-lhe a cabeça. Não havia como negar, odiava faze-la sofrer e odiava ainda mais ser tão cruel com a garota que estava salvando seu casamento.

Enquanto isso, Bella foi levada a força até uma pequena sala, onde duas criadas a deitaram sobre uma maca, segurando-lhe os braços e mantendo as pernas dela separadas. Lutar não adiantava muito e gritar só lhe deixava sem fôlego. Logo veio até ela um homem velho e encurvado, usando vestes claras e folgadas. Ele era calvo e magrelo, com o rosto bem enrugado. Ele se sentou num pequeno banco e posicionou-se entre as pernas de Bella.

Sem saber o que aquilo significava, ela começou a gritar, o que só serviu para que outra criada viesse lhe tapar a boca, enquanto o homem suspendia a saia dela para examiná-la. Bella nunca se sentiu tão constrangida, nem mesmo quando foi banhada pelas meninas do harém pela primeira vez. Felizmente foi rápido, mas não menos humilhante. Quando ele terminou, afastou-se dela o mais rápido possível e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra. A garota foi deixada na sala por alguns minutos, até que as duas meninas que a haviam segurado conduziram-na para fora.

Mais uma vez, Bella atravessou o palácio, mas desta vez ela não fazia idéia de onde estava indo. A sensação que ela tinha não era nada boa. Edward, mesmo sabendo o quão constrangida ela ficaria com aquele maldito exame, jamais usaria aquilo como punição. Talvez ele simplesmente não tivesse descoberto nada e aquilo tudo não passava de terror psicológico.

As garotas pararam em frente a uma grande porta dourada, entalhada com o emblema real, onde dois soldados montavam guarda. A passagem foi aberta e elas fizeram sinal para que Bella entrasse. O lugar estava absolutamente escuro, o cheiro do incenso era mais forte lá dentro e a única luz vinha de velas acesas espalhadas pelo cômodo. Ela logo notou que aquela era uma câmara privada e um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. A porta havia sido trancada e ele tinha a intima sensação de que não estava sozinha.

- Você não pode imaginar o quão aliviado ao receber a noticia de que você permanece donzela. – a voz arrogante e presunçosa saiu da escuridão, e ela soube que estava em perigo – Mesmo que tenha tentado mudar isso, visitando seu amado rebelde no calabouço! – Edward deixou as sombras e avançou contra ela, capturando-a pelo pescoço. Ele a empurrou com força contra a parede, fazendo com que ela batesse as costas. Bella se sentiu zonza pela dificuldade em respirar e sua mente gritava. – Eu odeio ter que ser bruto com você, Bella, mas você testa a minha tolerância! – a voz dele saiu cortante como o fio de uma espada.

- Me...Me larga. – ela mal conseguia falar direito.

- Não antes que você entenda algumas coisas fundamentais. – ele largou o pescoço dela e imediatamente a segurou pelos cabelos da nuca com força, levando-a até a cama que se encontrava camuflada pela escuridão do quarto. Ele a jogou de bruços contra o leito e tirou do próprio cinto um chicote curto. – Em primeiro lugar, você é a minha noiva e eu odeio pensar que está me traindo, ainda mais com um prisioneiro. – então ele desferiu um golpe preciso e forte o bastante para fazer um rasgo na fina saia que ela usava. Bella gritou ao sentir a chicotada em uma de suas pernas. – Em segundo lugar, sua obrigação é ser dedicada unicamente a mim! – mais um golpe contra a pele alva e mais um grito desesperado – Eu me recuso a dividi-la com alguém! VAI OBEDECER ÀS MINHAS ORDENS DE AGORA EM DIANTE! – mais uma chicotada e ela já sentia sua pele em chamas. Ela gritava e chorava convulsivamente, implorando para que ele parasse. – Seu único objetivo será me dar filhos e se eu descobrir que esteve no calabouço depois desta noite, eu mesmo matarei Jacob Black e lhe servirei a cabeça dele numa bandeja, exatamente como aconteceu com o pai dele.

Então ele parou com as chicotadas, abandonando a ferramenta no chão. Ele se aproximou dela como um felino e rasgou-lhe o que sobrava da saia com as mãos. Ela não teve reação, sabia que apanharia mais se tentasse se esquivar, diante disso ela apenas chorou. Em seguida ele arrebentou o top que ela usava. O rei tocou cada uma das marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele dela, sentindo a textura perfeita e suave. Ele cobriu o corpo dela com o dele, chegando bem perto do ouvido de Bella.

- Não imaginei que seus gritos pudessem me excitar tanto. – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer – Me desculpe por marcar você dessa maneira, mas eu devo ser obedecido e respeitado sempre. – ele beijou o pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelas curvas expostas com luxuria, arranhando-a e apertando-a ocasionalmente. – Eu pretendia esperar até a noite de núpcias, mas a sua imprudência me obriga a consumar nosso casamento antes que ele aconteça, não que isso seja um sacrifico para mim. – ele se afastou dela e retirou as próprias roupas. O rei fez com que ela se virasse de barriga para cima e ficou contemplando-a nua por algum tempo. Bella não o encarava nos olhos.

Edward se deitou sobre ela mais uma vez, já se posicionando entre as pernas dela. Com uma das mãos ele a obrigou a olhá-lo diretamente e beijou cada uma das marcas de lágrimas sobre a face dela, descendo até o vale dos seios. Cada um dos beijos lhe era mais doloroso do que as próprias chicotadas.

- Odeio vê-la chorando. – ele capturou um dos mamilos dela com a boca e sugou-o, enquanto suas mãos sumiam pelas pernas dela – Prefiro quando me olha com seus olhos de indignação, de revolta. – ele passou para o outro mamilo, repetindo o processo – Por que está tão calada?

- Sai de cima de mim. – ela fala com um fio de voz. Ele riu e voltou a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Não tenho a força necessária para isso agora. – ele falou sussurrando – Acho que você pode sentir na sua entrada, não é? – ele esfregou o nariz contra a pele do pescoço de Bella – Não sou o monstro que você pensa que eu sou. Não houve uma única mulher na minha vida a quem eu tenha forçado, ou agredido.

- Para tudo tem uma primeira vez. – ela retrucou – Faça logo o que quer e me deixe sair daqui. – o rosto dele se endureceu.

- Você pediu por isso, Bella. – ele a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo-a gritar de dor ao romper o hímen. – Eu tentei ser gentil. – mais uma estocada e outro grito. Bella sentia cada movimento dele com dor indescritível. Na havia prazer para ela, enquanto ele se agarrava a ela, penetrando cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido, gemendo e arfando, puxando os cabelos de sua amante. Cada movimento, outra lágrima.

Não foi rápido, não foi indolor, apenas uma demonstração de poder de um rei que se dizia um deus, mas era incapaz de obter os favores de uma mulher por meio da conquista. Aquela maldita noite nada tinha a ver com amor, ou desejo, era uma vingança por ela ter ferido o orgulho de Edward ao declarar seu amor por Jacob. Fatidicamente ela acabaria tendo um filho de sangue real, independente da vontade dela, agora não havia outra saída se não aceitar o que o destino lhe oferecera.

Teria sido assim com a rainha mãe? Rosalie em toda sua beleza também havia sofrido tamanha brutalidade? Alice também? Não pode deixar de pensar que aquela era a sina de toda mulher naquela família e de sentir pena delas. E se ela tivesse uma filha, agüentaria imaginar que ela sofreria a mesma coisa nas mãos de um homem desconhecido? Seu coração doía só de imaginar a possibilidade.

O jovem rei Edward não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Permaneceu encarando a silhueta dela desenhada em meio à escuridão. Ela não sentira nada se não dor e asco. A primeira mulher que não o chamou pelo nome em meio ao orgasmo. Aquilo o feriu muito mais do que qualquer golpe de espada. Sua vaidade havia sido atirada aos cães, seu orgulho rechaçado por ela e algo dentro dele parecia asfixiar seu coração e era justamente o remorso pela dor que causou à Bella. Alice tinha razão quando disse que nada a seduziria, nem jóias, nem ouro, nem ele. E assim como estava profetizado, ela estava se apaixonando por ela.

Ele poderia ser pratico e matar Jacob Black, mas não havia nenhuma garantia da eficácia desta idéia. Ela poderia odiá-lo ainda mais depois disso e ele não estava disposto a ver sua futura esposa se afundando em tristeza e lembrando diariamente do amante morto. Com tudo ele queria vingança contra Black. Precisava fazê-lo sentir exatamente a mesma coisa que Edward estava sentindo.

Quando o dia amanheceu e Bella foi levada de volta ao harém, Edward passou alguns minutos contemplando a prova cabal de seu crime na noite anterior. O lençol, outrora impecavelmente branco, trazia uma mancha rubra. Ela pertencia a ele a final. Era propriedade dele. O rei pegou sua adaga de prata e recortou do lençol a marca vermelha. Após se vestir, ele deixou seus aposentos e seguiu rumo ao calabouço.

Não demorou muito para encontrar aquilo que procurava. Jacob Black era de longe a figura mais ameaçadora daquele lugar. Um homem de porte indescritível, que mesmo naquele lugar imundo parecia uma figura lendária. O rei o analisou de longe e quando se aproximou viu seu oponente se colocar em posição ofensiva. Edward limitou-se a encara-lo de cima a baixo, com sua habitual pose arrogante.

- Veio ver como tratam seus "hospedes", oh rei dos reis? – Jacob debochou, cuspindo cada palavra. Edward manteve-se firme.

- Não, Black. Estou apenas avaliando o homem que ousa ocupar os pensamentos de minha noiva. – ele falou suavemente.

- Sou apenas alguém que a tratou com carinho e respeito. Coisas que o rei de Bertah desconhece. – Black retrucou.

- Talvez. – o rei afirmou – Mas tanto carinho e respeito o levaram à prisão. Sou um homem bem mais pratico do que você e por isso ela é minha e não sua. – Edward então retirou de dentro de suas vestes o pedaço de lençol manchado e atirou contra seu rival. Jacob encarou aquilo sem entender direito – Isto é apenas uma lembrança de Bella. Da noite em que eu a tomei como mulher. – Black soltou um uivo de dor e fúria e lançou-se contra as barras da grade, tentando alcançar Edward. O rei nada mais fez se não afastar-se dois passos.

- Eu vou acabar com você! Seu rato nojento! Bastardo miserável! – Edward ignorou cada uma das ofensas.

- Eu teria sido muito mais paciente, se não fosse aquela visita clandestina que ela lhe fez ontem. – o rei o encarou com cinismo – Se Bella foi ferida de alguma maneira a culpa é sua. Eu não a teria punido se ela tivesse ficado no harém, conversando com minha irmã. – Jacob o encarava com os olhos de um leão enjaulado, pronto para o ataque – Quer saber como foi? O quanto ela é deliciosa? O quão apertada ou como é macia a pele dela? Eu não me importo de narrar em detalhes.

- Você vai pagar por tudo isso! – Jacob vociferou.

- Talvez, mas até lá Bella já será minha rainha e terá me dado muitos filhos enquanto você mofa nesta cela. – ele deu as costas ao prisioneiro – Até qualquer dia, Black. – e saiu do calabouço sem olhar pra trás.

O dia mal havia começado e a rainha mãe já estava sabendo do ocorrido na noite passada. Em virtude disso ela decidiu que era hora de quebrar o protocolo e ir ter com seu filho, mesmo sem ter sido chamada. Esme entrou na sala de audiências como uma força da natureza, poderosa e impossível de segurar. Não havia servas com ela e aquilo de imediato alertou Edward para o estado de espírito da mãe.

O rei sabia o discurso que estava prestes a ouvir e sabia também que ele merecia cada uma das palavras que fossem jogadas contra ele. Bella era um empecilho àquilo que ele sempre sonhou em ser. Por causa dela estava se degradando, se transformando num homem impulsivo e descontrolado, num governante tirânico, r causa dela estava se degradando, se transformando num homem impulsivo e descontrolado, num governante tiranico num rei mimado.

Esme encarou o filho duramente, sem esboçar nem um pingo de simpatia por suas ações.

- Que seu dia seja esplendoroso, mãe. – ele a saudou e recebeu em retorno uma expressão ainda mais severa da parte dela.

- Guarde suas bajulações para outro momento, Edward! – ela falou rispidamente – Não me importa que você seja o rei de Bertah agora, não muda o fato de que precisa ouvir alguns sermões vez ou outra. Não criei um filho para agir desta maneira monstruosa!

- A despeito do que pensa, mãe, não me orgulho do que fiz, mas existem momentos em que um rei precisa ser enérgico. – ele falou indiferente a revolta de Esme.

- Ser enérgico? – ela riu secamente – Seu pai governou por mais de vinte anos sentado na cadeira onde você se encontra neste momento e nunca precisou usar de meios tão baixos pra se fazer respeitar. Você não aprendeu nada com ele? Alguma vez viu seu pai agir com tamanha brutalidade contra uma mulher que não lhe oferecia perigo algum? – naquele momento, ela era mais poderosa do que ele. Aquela era a verdadeira face da mulher que esteve sentada ao trono, ao lado de Carlisle por tanto tempo. Ela não fraquejaria, nem mesmo diante do filho.

- Meu pai nunca teve que viver a sombra de uma maldição! Eu não podia correr o risco de jogar fora a única chance que tenho de deixar herdeiros! – Edward se levantou do trono de uma vez, já com os ânimos exaltados. O que era para ser uma intimidação a Esme, mostrou-se inútil. A rainha mãe avançou em direção ao filho, encarando-o de igual pra igual.

- Abaixe o seu tom de voz, rapazinho! Você não estaria sentado onde está se não fosse por mim e acredite quando digo que sei muito melhor do que você todas as dificuldades deste posto. – ela retrucou severamente – Você tem se escondido atrás desta maldita profecia dês da morte de Tanya e cada passo que em falso que dá usa a mesma desculpa. O mais incrível é que você não merece aquela garota e ainda sim o destino foi condescendente com você.

- Eu não mereço ter uma plebéia como esposa? - ele perguntou indignado – Uma garota que não possui sangue nobre, fortuna, ou qualquer coisa que a recomende, merece mais do que o rei?

- Esta garota é a única pessoa que lhe dará palavras sinceras em sua vida, sem temer sua força ou sua divindade. Ela é a pessoa de maior caráter que vejo em muito tempo e ela simplesmente não se importa com a quantidade de ouro que pode ter ou os privilégios do nosso mundo. Cada ação generosa que ela pratica é pela simples vontade de ser útil ou de ajudar a alguém que ela goste. O que está feito está feito, não dá pra mudar mais. Só espero que você abra seus olhos a tempo de enxergar o tamanho da sua burrice e que os céus tenham piedade na hora da sua punição.

- Isso é tudo? – ele perguntou cinicamente.

- Sim, é tudo. Espero sinceramente que este assunto martele sua consciência até o fim de seus dias. Passar bem, meu filho. – ela não esperou mais nenhuma palavra dele, simplesmente deu as costas ao filho.

Edward se jogou no trono e afundou seu rosto nas mãos. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Quando foi que ele se tornou uma pessoa tão inescrupulosa e maquiavélica? Sempre que pensava nisso, sua mente gritava o nome dela. Era tudo culpa de Bella e daquela necessidade doentia que ela despertava nele. Precisava dela, desejava-a de maneira sufocante e descontrolada. Somente ela não percebia que tinha o rei de Bertah a seus pés.

Ele não escapou de um encontro com a irmã ainda naquela manhã, mas ao contrario do que havia acontecido com a mãe, Alice tinha culpa no incidente e sabia disso. Edward notou que ela não tinha nenhuma marca aparente no corpo, ou qualquer sinal de que havia sido punida por Jasper. Não se surpreendeu com isso, seu general tinha pulso firme com qualquer pessoa, menos sua esposa. Muitas vezes Edward considerou aquilo como um sinal de fraqueza da parte dele, mas era verdade que sua irmã nunca havia sido tão feliz quanto quando se casou com Hale.

Alice foi até o rei com grande pesar no coração. Julgava ser ela a culpada por tanta brutalidade contra sua amiga. Edward tinha razão, aquela profecia não passava de uma maldição disfarçada que parecia corroer pouco a pouco toda alegria de todas as pessoas nela envolvida. Ela encarou o irmão com vergonha, dele e de si.

- Espero que esteja satisfeita com as conseqüências de sua postura inadequada. – Edward disse severamente – Sua querida amiga está infeliz por causa da punição, eu estou profundamente infeliz por ter sido obrigado a punir minha noiva e irado pela falta de lealdade por parte das duas.

- Então por que não me castigou também? – Alice questionou envergonhada.

- Porque você é sangue do meu sangue e sei que não agiu com intenção de me atingir. Mas Jasper deveria ter lhe dado um castigo por sua atitude traiçoeira. – Edward dissimulou cada palavra, esquivando-se da responsabilidade. – Não quero saber de você ajudar Bella a me trair. Não vou admitir outro deslize como este, fui claro?

- Sim, irmão. – ela respondeu constrangida. Edward desceu de seu pedestal e se aproximou da princesa acariciando-lhe a cabeça.

- Não sou o monstro que todos dizem e acho que você é a única pessoa que sabe disso. – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Sei que gosta dela e que deseja o melhor para minha noiva, por isso eu lhe peço. Ajude-a no que ela precisar, faça-a entender que tudo o que faço não é para a infelicidade dela, mas tem sido muito difícil para mim conciliar meu deveres para com o reino e meu carinho por ela.

- Ela não vai me ouvir. – uma lágrima escapou dos olhos da princesa.

- Ela precisa. Eu preciso que ela ouça você, irmã. – ele segurou o rosto pequeno da princesa entre as mãos e a olhou com desespero.

- Você já a ama, não é? – Alice questionou, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Odeio a teimosia dela, a maneira como ela me desafia, sua boca mal educada e todas as vezes que ela simplesmente se recusa a obedecer. – ele desabafou – E ao mesmo tempo não consigo pensar em nada que seja mais necessário e mais viciante do que isso. Eu preciso dela e isso nada tem a ver com profecias.

- Acho que ela poderia amar você, mas o que você fez contra ela ontem à noite, isso muda tudo. – Alice disse – Ela lhe dará filhos, muitos filhos saudáveis e belos, mas o coração dela... Este talvez você jamais tenha.

- Eu preciso tentar. – ele disse e pela primeira vez Alice viu remorso na alma de seu irmão.

- Tenho uma noticia. – ela disse discretamente.

- Qual é?

- Estou grávida. – ela corou ao dizer e foi abraçada pelo irmão – Ainda não tenho os sinais, mas tive a visão muito nítida.

- Como eu queria ser abençoado como você, irmã. – ele confessou – Pode ver o sexo?

- É menina. Uma menininha com cachinhos aloirados e olhos verdes como os seus. – o rei sorriu para ela, não conseguindo evitar uma pontada de inveja dentro de si.

- Jasper vai ficar satisfeito e nossa mãe vai vibrar. Ela sempre quis uma netinha para paparicar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Estou feliz por você e como presente lhe dou o palacete flutuante. Sei que é seu lugar favorito. – Alice sorriu e o abraçou.

- Vai ter os seus filhos, irmão. Obrigada pelo presente.

O tempo passou muito mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia imaginar e logo a lua cheia estava presente nos céus de Bertah.

Foi proclamado feriado de uma semana, enquanto durassem as festividades do casamento. Pessoas de todos os cantos vieram para conhecer a nova rainha e as famílias mais nobres mandavam inúmeros presentes aos noivos. Sam Uley e sua esposa, Emily, também compareceram como representantes dos Quileute, mesmo que Sam fosse tão revolucionário quanto Jacob, ele sabia ser diplomático quando o assunto era lidar com o rei de Bertah.

Bella foi vestida como uma deusa. Seus trajes cerimoniais eram brancos, bordados com fios de ouro e prata com inúmeras luas crescentes que simbolizavam a família real. Alice não deixou sua amiga um minuto se quer até a hora em que Bella foi colocada numa pequena liteira dourada que a conduziu pelas ruas principais da cidade.

Ao final da procissão real, Bella foi recebida nas escadarias em frente ao palácio por uma multidão delirante. Ela subiu as escadas cobertas por um tapete vermelho e lá no alto Edward a esperava ao lado de um sacerdote. Nem uma palavra foi trocada, mas ele beijou a testa dela com ternura.

Bella não ouviu uma única palavra que o sacerdote disse, sua mente parecia ter sido transportada para um outro lugar, onde as montanhas e o céu pareciam infinitos, o cheiro no ar era fresco e a brisa era fria. Tinha a vaga consciência de que Edward estava ao lado dela, furioso por ela estar agindo como alguém que caminhava rumo à própria execução. No final das contas ela vacilou ao dizer o "sim", mas diante de suas opções era a única coisa que ela podia fazer.

Quando o sacerdote se calou, foi levada até o rei uma pequena coroa em uma almofada vermelha. Edward tomou a coroa em suas mãos e colocou-a sobre a cabeça de Bella. Ele estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a se levantar. Eles caminharam juntos até que estivessem visíveis a todos os súditos.

- Povo de Bertah, eu lhes apresento sua divina rainha, Bella! – após a apresentação formal a única coisa que se ouviu foi uma grande ovação da multidão alucinada.

_**Nota da autora: *Bee se encolhendo atrás de um escudo* Tenho até medo das coisas que vou ouvir depois deste capitulo, mas eu assumi o risco quando transformei Edward em um rei tão cruel. Desta vez ele pegou pesado com a Bella, mas ele vai receber o que merece XP.**_

_**Alice e Esme finalmente estão mostrando a que vieram na história. Jasper não é tão ruim quanto parecia ao primeiro momento e Jake ainda vai ter sua chance de mostrar quem é O CARA para nosso reizinho.**_

_**Comentem, please.**_

_**Bjux com chantili XP **_


	5. Correntes de Miséria

_**Correntes de Miséria**_

_**Existe um louco no canto de seu olho **_

_**Ele gosta de espreitar - na sua janela **_

_**Ele quer irromper nas ruas com você e eu **_

_**Um mundo de sombras e de chuva **_

_**Ele soube o que é o amor **_

_**Ele quer pagar o que te deve com culpa **_

_**Ele mente para você, ele não te deixa em paz **_

_**Ele tem as suas correntes de miséria **_

_**Ele não sossegará até que tenha girado a sua chave **_

_**Ele segura suas correntes de miséria**_

Mais uma vez ela estava dentro daquela câmara, que agora lhe pertencia também, mas desta vez ela não era mais uma reles mulher do harém real. Bella reparou o quanto era aconchegante e bem decorado aquele lugar, mas não mudavam em nada as lembranças desagradáveis daquela maldita noite. Edward logo apareceu usando roupas mais confortáveis e com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, a típica face de um vitorioso.

Ele se aproximou dela com cuidado, ponderando muito bem quais seriam seus próximos passos em relação à sua esposa. Sentou-se ao lado dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre os olhos de Bella. Ela não o encarou nem por um momento.

- Você estava absolutamente linda hoje. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, mas Bella permaneceu indiferente – Eu detesto ver você assim tão triste, Bella. Detesto ainda mais imaginar que você pretende passar o resto da vida me odiando pelo que eu fiz. – ele a puxou pra sim e roçou os lábios na pele exposta do pescoço dela.

- Seus erros, suas responsabilidades. Você já tem o que quer, por que simplesmente não me ignora e aproveita a companhia de suas concubinas assim que eu lhe der um filho? – Bella falou sem animo – Lhe garanto que elas serão companhias muito melhores do que eu. – Edward resmungou qualquer coisa que ela não entendeu, e a deitou sobre a cama com cuidado, ficando por cima dela.

- Por que eu faria isso quando tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo como esposa? – ele beijou a boca dela rapidamente – Minha Bella, eu não sou tão cruel quanto pareço, mas às vezes você me tira do sério. – ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, lambendo e mordiscando cuidadosamente até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha dela. Então sussurrou sensualmente ao ouvido de sua esposa – O que eu tenho que fazer para que seja feliz?

- Sair de cima de mim é um bom começo. – ela respondeu friamente.

- Tenho idéias melhores do que essa. – ele riu baixo ainda próximo ao ouvido dela, deslizando uma das mãos pela perna exposta dela – Mas eu quero que você aproveite desta vez, por isso estou disposto a lhe agradar. – mais um beijo no pescoço – Vou libertar Jacob Black e devolve-lo ao território Quileute. – ele se afastou dela alguns centímetros para ver a face de espanto da nova rainha – Considere este o meu presente de casamento para você.

- Não tem medo de uma nova rebelião? – ela o encarou desconfiada.

- Não quando pretendo fazer grandes melhorias no território, contando com a ajuda de um representante dos Quileute, Sam Uley. – com cuidado ele desamarrou as faixas que prendiam a roupa dela, deixando-a nua parte a parte, beijando-lhe a pele descoberta e encarando-a o tempo todo – Ele me dirá do que precisa e eu atenderei dentro do possível.

- O que pretende ganhar ao fazer isso? – ela fechou os olhos num reflexo ao sentir Edward beijar pontos mais sensíveis.

- Em primeiro lugar, te fazer feliz, já que você parece estar realmente preocupada com os Quileute. – ele arranhou a pele da barriga dela fazendo desenhos invisíveis e provocando arrepios em Bella – Em segundo lugar, é uma boa maneira de conseguir apoio popular. – ele afastou as pernas dela e seus beijos desceram até encontrarem a feminilidade dela. Edward deteve-se um momento e a encarou malicioso. – E por ultimo, a distância impossibilita que você se sinta tentada a tê-lo como amante. Tudo o que eu espero de você em troca é um orgasmo sincero. – então ele a invadiu com sua língua urgente, buscando os sabores dela com avidez e sentindo uma satisfação intima ao ouvir-la suspirar e gemer, incapaz de ignorar os estímulos.

Edward era cruel até quando dava prazer. Bella não conseguia evitar as sensações incontroláveis que ele provocava em seu corpo. Lembrar-se da primeira vez era impossível quando ele parecia tão seguro ao explorá-la daquela maneira tão eficaz. Os movimentos audazes a surpreendiam e arrancavam gemidos e murmúrios involuntários. Ela se agarrou firmemente aos lençóis da cama, tentando conter a onda avassaladora que lhe tomava a cada investida da língua dele, até não agüentar mais. Um último gemido e já era inútil a resistência da consciência, era a matéria prevalecendo sobre a mente.

- É exatamente assim que eu gosto. – ele a encarou sorrindo mais uma vez e subindo até a boca dela ele a beijou. Bella sentiu nos lábios dele seu próprio gosto, misturado à saliva e ao sabor de hortelã que ele sempre tinha. – Gosto de ouvir seus suspiros e saber que são por minha causa. Gosto ainda mais do seu sabor de rendição. – ele tocou o rosto dela e a beijou com mais intensidade. As mãos do rei vagavam, sentindo a textura da pele alva dela, trazendo-a pra junto de si.

- Isso é só prazer. – ela disse entre um beijo e outro – Nada, além disso. – Edward a agarrou firmemente contra o corpo dele, fazendo-a sentir o volume oculto pela fina túnica que ele usava.

- Prazer é um filho do amor e da alma. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, enquanto removia sua própria túnica para depois abraça-la com mais força – Se consegue ter prazer comigo, consegue me amar também. – ele capturou a orelha dela com sua boca, sugando-a com força. – Você já é minha, Bella. Só minha! – em um movimento furtivo ele a penetrou fazendo-a gemer alto. Ele beijava o pescoço dela, à medida que os movimentos se intensificavam - Minha adorada rainha. – cada vez mais rápido. Bella já não distinguia as palavras dele, apenas sentia aquele prazer obsceno e asqueroso vindo do homem que ela mais odiava. – Vamos, se renda Bella! Grite por mim! – as estocadas ficaram mais fortes e ritmadas. Edward estava próximo do auge, mas recusava-se a se entregar antes dela. – Vamos! Vamos, Bella! – em fração de segundos ela entregou-se as contrações e espasmos musculares, à ausência de consciência e visão, sentindo tudo e nada, nada além do prazer, arrastando-o em seguida, recebendo-o dentro de si.

Edward tombou ao lado dela e a puxou para um beijo. Bella ainda se recuperava das sensações que ele havia lhe causado. Por mais que o odiasse não havia mais como escapar. Não era uma questão de conformidade, mas de sobrevivência. Ou ela jogava o jogo dele, ou acabaria enlouquecendo naquele maldito lugar. Viveria para ver o dia em que Edward pagaria por seus crimes e salvar seus filhos da infelicidade a qual ela havia sido condenada. Sim, ela teria filhos e sabia disso de uma maneira absurdamente palpável dentro de si. Era só uma questão de tempo. Jacob estaria a salvo enquanto Bella estivesse longe dele e isso significava esperança para um povo dominado como ela. Salvaria seu amor ao sacrificar seus sentimentos. Faria desta abdicação sua força e viveria para recompensar o homem que mais amou na vida, enquanto era amada pelo vilão da história.

Edward a olhou no fundo dos olhos, asfixiado com tudo o que havia nela e absolutamente viciado em um paraíso que não lhe pertencia. Era sua rainha e nada desfaria isso, mesmo que aquela sensação de frustração pelos sentimentos estéreis dela lhe causasse extrema ira e uma sensação de ter as mãos e os pés atados. Estava caindo, caindo aos pés dela, sem chance de reação.

_**Existe um profeta na sarjeta na rua **_

_**Ele diz "você está perdido" - e você acredita nele **_

_**Ele teve uma visão, mas isto brilha através de seus olhos **_

_**Um mundo de ódio e medo **_

_**Ele sentiu o que o amor significa **_

_**Ele quer pagar o que te deve com dor **_

_**É apenas o amor quem tem chaves para nossos corações **_

_**É apenas o amor...**_

Jacob encarou o general sem vacilar um minuto se quer em sua pose altiva, mesmo estando em condições deploráveis. Jasper reconhecia que aquele homem tinha fibra e determinação invejáveis, características que o tornavam extremamente perigoso caso resolvesse se rebelar novamente. Aquele era um homem com quem gostaria de lutar lado a lado em campo de batalha. Hale podia compreender vagamente os motivos do rei, mas sabia o quão imprudente aquilo era. Black jamais se conformaria com a idéia de receber ordens do rei de Bertah, mesmo que fingisse muito bem num primeiro momento.

A porta da cela foi aberta e Jacob saiu de lá um tanto surpreso com o súbito perdão real que lhe fora concedido. O general a sua frente parecia tão chocado quanto ela, mas Hale era o tipo de pessoa que não questionava uma ordem, apenas seguia por uma questão de lealdade. Aquilo era coisa de Bella, ele tinha absoluta certeza. Jamais entenderia este dom que ela tinha para abdicar de sua vontade em favor dos outros e as vezes preferia que ela não fizesse isso.

- O rei lhe agraciou com o perdão real. Você será levado até a fronteira com o Território Quileute, onde será recebido por Sam Uley, o novo governador. – Jasper proferiu a sentença com frieza tipicamente militar. Jake passou a mão pelos cabelos sujos, piorando ainda mais sua aparência.

- Saberia me dizer o por que deste perdão? – Jasper sentiu uma pontada no peito. Algo perigoso para um militar. Ele se colocou por um momento no lugar daquele homem maltrapilho e pensou se agüentaria viver com a idéia de que a mulher que amava havia se casado com seu pior inimigo. Definitivamente preferiria a morte.

- O rei concedeu sua liberdade como um presente de casamento à nova rainha. – Jacob respirou fundo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Então era este o fim deles. Ela rainha, ele rebelde. Inimigos definitivos por força daquele maldito rei.

- Obrigado, general. – Jacob falou solenemente. Jasper tentou se lembra se alguma vez havia recebido gentileza de um prisioneiro e a resposta era não. Aquele era um homem incomum, mais do que um homem até. – Sei que não é da sua obrigação me conceder nenhuma graça, mas eu lhe peço. Fique de olho nela por mim.

- Ela é a rainha de Bertah agora, nada pode feri-la. – Jasper tentou parecer indiferente, mas a situação estava se mostrando mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado. Jacob riu amargamente.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. – ele retrucou – Apenas cuide para que ela tenha alguma felicidade e não enlouqueça aqui dentro. Pássaros como Bella nasceram para viver ao ar livre e não em gaiolas de ouro.

- Você é um homem estranho. – Jasper finalmente admitiu.

- E você é mais sentimental do que parece. – Jacob deixou o calabouço em direção a luz do sol. Aquela foi a primeira vez que houve tanta sinceridade entre dois inimigos e o general não sabia, mas passaria os próximos anos remoendo as palavras dele e honrando uma promessa silenciosa.

Jacob sentiu toda dor do mundo por saber o que aconteceria com Bella daquele dia em diante. Chorou silenciosamente por não ter sido mais rápido, mesmo sabendo que teria sido inútil do mesmo jeito. Cada galope do cavalo ele sentia o vazio em seu peito aumentar, seu único consolo era estar voltando pra casa, derrotado.

A viagem foi longa e penosa. A paisagem de Bertah lhe parecia estranha e pouco atraente aos olhos, o ar era carregado e morno, o sol escaldante a maior parte do tempo. Era um bom lugar para morrer, mas os céus haviam determinado que ele viveria e já que aquela era uma imposição ele daria o seu melhor. Viveria sim, viveria para ver a queda de Edward, nem que fosse seu ultimo ato. Foi então que Jacob vislumbrou no horizonte a silhueta das primeiras montanhas cobertas pela neblina e o ar lhe parecia mais fresco e agradável. Estava chegando em casa.

Junto com a figura imponente das montanhas, ele viu homens cavalgando a toda velocidade em sua direção. Capas de pele de lobo, cabelos negros chicoteando ao vento, portes magníficos e assustadores. Reconhecia cada um deles e foi como um alivio ver os rostos sorridentes de Quill, Paul e Jared cavalgando em sua direção, liderados por Sam em pessoa. Como o combinado, os guardas que o escoltaram até então deram meia volta. Ele estava definitivamente entregue aos cuidados de seu próprio povo e seria recebido como um filho pródigo.

- Graças aos espíritos ancestrais! Você está vivo, homem! – Quill desmontou de seu cavalo e correu para abraçar o amigo – Só você poderia conseguir esta façanha. Só Jacob Black!

- Bom ver todos vocês, mesmo que eu esteja nessas condições. – Jake admitiu com uma pontada de melancolia.

- Espere até ver o banquete que te espera. – Paul o abraçou também – Clair, Emily e as outras mulheres estão trabalhando nisso dês do dia em que Sam nos deu a noticia.

- Isso mesmo! Comida farta, bebida a vontade e mulher! – Jared tagarelava animadamente, ignorando a dor da perda de Jacob – Todas as mulheres mais lindas do nosso território estarão lá! Todas loucas para agradar o nosso grande herói, Jacob Black. Aquela rainha metida a besta não vai fazer falta. – ao ouvir isso os dentes de Jacob se serrarão e ele avançou contra Jared sem medir força ou conseqüência, rugindo como um leão.

- NÃO FALE DELA ASSIM! – Jacob vociferou - NUNCA MAIS! VOCÊ ENTENDEU?!

- Certo, certo! Já entendi! – Jared disse rapidamente. Sam finalmente desmontou do próprio cavalo e foi até Jacob com seu ar solene e responsável.

- Obrigado por me receber de volta, Sam. – Jacob agradeceu, recebendo em troca um sorriso sincero de seu velho conselheiro.

- Você é quase meu irmão mais novo, Jacob. É um prazer receber o líder de volta. – Sam o abraçou – Cuidei de tudo na sua ausência. Há cidades sendo reconstruídas, a capital já sofreu grande melhorias. Todos estão ajudando.

- Sempre soube que você seria um político melhor do que eu. – Jacob admitiu.

- Aceitamos o suborno vergonhoso de Edward, mas ainda desejamos nossa liberdade e autonomia. O povo quer guerra, irmão. – Sam falou seriamente, enquanto eles montavam seus cavalos.

- Ver aquele maldito decaindo é meu maior desejo, mas levar o povo a uma guerra separatista a esta altura é suicídio coletivo. – Jacob atiçou seu cavalo – Tudo há seu tempo, Sam! Vamos sugar tudo o que pudermos para recuperar nossas forças, ai sim teremos nossa revanche.

Enquanto Jacob era recebido com alegria em sua terra, o jovem rei Edward contemplava seus domínios com orgulho indescritível. O território Quileute havia sido apenas o começo, logo paises menores começaram a ser incorporados a Bertah e cada batalha que era vencida, o jovem rei se certificava de que sua profecia era verdadeira.

Bella por sua vez vivia dia após dia sobrevivendo da maneira que podia. Edward não desistiria nunca de tentar conquista-la de maneira definitiva, como fazia com seus inimigos. As únicas pessoas em quem ela confiava dentro do palácio eram Alice e Esme. O tempo já estava correndo para ela e ainda não haviam sinais de gravidez, mesmo depois de três meses de casamento.

No quarto mês ela sentiu os primeiros enjôos e vertigens. Seu ciclo não havia se pronunciado e o apetite havia aumentado consideravelmente. Edward logo notou as mudanças e providenciou para que ela fosse examinada pelos médicos reais. Estava confirmada a suspeita e dês de então Bella passou a ser vigiada e cuidada com extremo zelo.

Ela não podia deixar de sentir pavor naquela situação. E se nascesse uma menina? Edward aceitaria uma princesa como herdeira do trono, ou a destinaria a um casamento arranjado em prol de uma aliança política para que um outro possível filho assumisse o trono no futuro? Seus filhos viveriam tanta infelicidade assim? Toda vez que pensava nisso sentia pânico e alisava o ventre numa caricia protetora.

Não demorou muito mais que seis meses para que eles recebessem notícias do Território Quileute. Edward foi até ela pessoalmente numa noite quente. Ela estava deitada na câmara real, já com a barriga pesada de mais para ficar andando pelo palácio como bem entendesse. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e beijou-lhe a boca enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.

- Um mensageiro do Território Quileute chegou hoje pela manhã. – ele disse alegremente.

- Boas notícias? – ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar uma pontada de ansiedade na voz.

- Sim. As obras estão indo muito bem. Já nem parece que o pais viveu uma guerra há tão pouco tempo. – o rei falou animado – Sam está se mostrando muito melhor na administração do que eu esperava e a arrecadação de impostos aumentou nos últimos dois meses.

- Bom saber que sua política externa está funcionando tão bem. – Edward ignorou o leve tom de sarcasmo na voz dela. Ele a abraçou por traz e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Não é só por isso que estou satisfeito. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer – Jacob Black se casou há um mês com a filha de um homem importante entre os Quileute.

- Jacob...casado? – a voz de Bella mau saia da garganta. Edward a puxou para um abraço ainda mais apertado.

- Sim, amada. – ele falou calmamente – Ao que parece seu amante não demorou muito para esquecê-la. O que me disseram é que a mulher dele, Leah, é lindíssima. – uma lágrima teimosa escorreu dos olhos de Bella – Duvido que seja mais bonita que você, mas parece que bastou a ele.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Edward? – Bella perguntou em tom de suplica, já não contendo o choro.

- Para que você entenda que sofrer por ele é um erro. – ele tocou a face dela e a fez encara-lo nos olhos – Só eu posso amar você como você merece.

- Pare com isso, Edward! – ela implorou – Pare por favor...

- Não sofra por ele, minha rainha. – Edward enxugou o rosto dela – Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você. Sempre estarei. – Bella adormeceu chorando nos braços do rei, enquanto Edward cantava para que ela relaxasse.

Jacob Black era uma praga que nem mesmo o tempo parecia capaz de aniquilar. Mesmo com a distancia imposta entre ele e Bella, o coração da rainha ainda era um templo lacrado e dedicado ao líder dos Quileute. Edward também chorou aquela noite, chorou de ódio por ele e pelo amor que a rainha ainda tinha por seu inimigo. Um dia teria a cabeça de Jacob numa bandeja e o amor de Bella em outra.

Alice finalmente deu a luz à sua filha, a pequena Lívia. Como havia sido previsto, a menina era loira com bochechas rosadas, graciosa como os raios de sol das manhãs de primavera. Jasper nunca pareceu tão feliz ou tão preocupado com a esposa e a rainha mãe recusava-se a deixar o pavilhão principal para poder cuidar da filha e da neta. Somente Rosalie manteve-se distante, obviamente enciumada por seus filhos terem sido esquecidos.

Bella ficava próxima à amiga a maior parte do tempo, contemplando a recém nascida e ajudando naquilo que lhe era possível. Edward reprovava a maneira como Bella demonstrava gostar de tarefas que eram destinadas as serviçais, como a trova de fraldas, a amamentação e a preocupação com o choro da criança.

Foi numa madrugada silenciosa que Edward foi acordado no meio da noite por Bella. Os lençóis molhados denunciavam que era chegada a hora. Todo palácio despertou e logo as parteiras foram chamadas para auxiliar a rainha. Esme também saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do filho para ajudar Bella.

Edward deixou o quarto em grande nervosismo. A criança estava adiantada em pouco menos de um mês! Tanya havia sofrido situações parecidas antes, uma delas havia lhe levado à loucura e posteriormente a morte! O rei zanzava de um lado a outro, corroendo-se em agonia e desespero, enquanto ouvia os gritos da rainha ecoar pelos salões de mármore.

Alice deixou sua ala, trazendo a pequena Lívia nos braços, indo de encontro ao irmão desesperado. A presença da irmã não o acalmou, muito pelo contrario. Lívia começou a chorar e a cada grito dela, o rei parecia estar prestes a arrancar seus cabelos em agonia e fúria. Depois de longas horas de espera os gritos de Bella cessaram e Esme veio até o filho com lagrimas nos olhos para chama-lo. Edward correu como um louco até o quarto onde Bella descansava placidamente.

- Ela está bem? – o rei perguntou imediatamente para Esme, que mal conseguia falar. – Responda!

- Pare de gritar, Edward! – Bella falou com a voz mole e ríspida – Não vê que eu estou tentando descansar um pouco? – ele foi imediatamente até ela e lhe beijou o rosto – Pare com isso, pro meu azar eu vou sobreviver e ainda serei capaz de te dar mais filhos.

- Oh céus! Pare de ser rabugenta, mulher! – ele disse aliviado ao notar que o humor ácido dela estava intacto – Estava preocupado!

- Me infernizou tanto para ter filhos e agora nem mesmo pergunta por ele. Isso que é falta de consideração pelo meu esforço. – foi então que ele olhou ao redor e viu sua mãe segurando um embrulho de tecido nos braços com o maior sorriso que ele já havia visto. Edward correu até ela e pegou o embrulho, olhando imediatamente o sexo da criança. O rei então respirou aliviado. Era um menino pequeno, mas saudável.

- Meu filho... – o rei murmurou abismado – Príncipe Herdeiro de Bertah, Edward II.

- Guarde seu orgulho e surpresa, filho. – Esme falou enquanto pegava dos braços de uma das servas um segundo embrulho – Ainda precisa conhecer sua filha.

- Filha? – ele encarou a rainha mãe surpreso – Outra criança?!

- Sim, querido. São gêmeos. – Esme então estendeu o embrulho para que Edward visse a face pequena e adorável da menininha que dormia tranquilamente.

- Duas crianças de uma vez... – ele entregou o filho a uma criada e correu novamente para Bella, joelhando-se aos pés da cama dela. Então ele chorou como uma criança, aliviado e maravilhado com sua própria sorte, encantado pela mulher exausta que repousava sobre a cama. – Que fique registrado que esta mulher fez com que o rei de Bertah se ajoelhasse a seus pés! Peça de mim o que quiser, Bella. Peça e será seu!

- O nome da sua filha é Renesmee. – Bella disse com sua voz cansada – Princesa Real de Bertah. Eu não quero nada para mim, mas espero que não faça distinção entre seus filhos. Como Renesmee não pode falar ainda, é do meu agrado que ela tenha um titulo próprio, como teria um príncipe, e terras.

- Assim será. Minha filhinha terá tudo o que é próprio de um príncipe de sangue real. – Edward concordou imediatamente.

- Ela será a Senhora dos Território Quileute. Este é o meu desejo. – os olhos de rei se arregalaram e fez-se grande silencio na câmara.

- Está delirando, amor.

- Não estou. Isso servirá para que Jacob pense duas vezes caso tenha alguma intenção de se rebelar. Ele não faria mal a uma criança que tem meu sangue, muito menos a uma menina. – Edward rangeu os dentes e engoliu seu próprio orgulho. Levantou-se de uma vez e pegou Renesmee nos braços. Ele a admirou por longos segundos, admirado pela perfeição dos traços e pela penugem acobreada que crescia sobre a cabeça dela. Ninguém faria mal a uma criatura tão adorável como aquela.

- Que assim seja então. – ele pronunciou solene – Renesmee, Princesa Real de Bertah e Senhora dos Territórios Quileute.

O povo de Bertah despertou com grande alegria pelo nascimento de duas crianças reais. Edward proclamou uma semana de festividades pelo acontecimento e mandou mensageiros aos quatro cantos do império para anunciar a boa nova.

Infelizmente a noticia atingiu o Território Quileute num momento de grande pesar. Leah Black havia falecido em decorrência de uma pneumonia, deixando Jacob para trás, viúvo e sem filhos. Black lamentou a morte da companheira que era mais uma amiga do que uma esposa. Ele chorou por ela e carregou o luto. No entanto ele sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias com a chegada do mensageiro.

Sam logo se reuniu a ele e aos demais homens fortes dos Quileute. O clamor era geral. Jacob havia perdido em definitivo o direito ao titulo de Senhor dos Territórios Quileute, que lhe pertenciam por direito de nascença.

- É um absurdo! – Quill exclamou imediatamente – Como podemos ser entregues desta maneira? COMO GADO!

- É uma manobra inusitada, nunca antes uma princesa teve outro titulo em Bertah, muito menos terras! – Sam fala chocado – Isso me parece uma piada de mal gosto. –

- Acreditem quando digo que não é. – Jacob se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Isso está me cheirando a coisa da Bella.

- Esqueça a rainha, Jacob! – Sam ordenou raivosamente.

- Posso até esquecer, mas tenho certeza que é coisa dela. – a voz dele baixou lentamente – Só espero que ela saiba o que está fazendo...

_**Nota da autora: XDDDDDDDD Mais um capitulo e obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Musica deste capitulo é Chains of Misery do Iron Maiden ( preparem-se para muito Iron nas fics de agora em diante XD). Nc desta vez foi mais leve. Edward finalmente tem os filhos que tanto queria e estes não serão os únicos. Agora a coisa vai ficar interessante para o nosso reizinho e nosso adorado rebelde. E se já estavam achando a Bella perigosa antes, esperem só para ver o gênio político desta mulherXDDDD.**_

_**Beijinhos e brigadeiros para todos.**_

_**Comentem por favor!**_


	6. Equilibrando a Balança

_**Equilibrando a balança**_

Os anos passaram rápidos e com eles vieram grandes mudanças em Bertah. Bella teve mais três filhos depois dos gêmeos, todos meninos robustos e audazes. Alice também teve mais duas crianças, um casal. Edward continuava com suas expansões territoriais desenfreadas e sua batalha pessoal para conquistar o amor da esposa. Para o orgulho do jovem rei, nada parecia capaz de enfrentá-lo em condições de igualdade. Ou melhor, quase nada.

Depois de dez anos afastado do governo oficial dos Quileute, Jacob parecia ter voltado com força total e desta vez legitimado por voto popular. O rei de Bertah não tinha muito que fazer a respeito disso. Uma vez que Edward estava de pés e mãos atados, Black se sentiu confortável para por em pratica anos de planos de vingança cuidadosamente elaborados.

Primeiro foi o súbito aumento burocrático para se extrair ouro do território, depois o bloqueio às saídas marítimas que Bertah usava livremente e sem custos. Jacob já começava a traçar suas próprias alianças com outros grupos insatisfeitos e um exército já estava sendo reunido na calada da noite.

Bella acompanhava à distância as negociações, lendo relatórios que Jasper redigia para o rei. A diplomacia se tornava cada vez mais difícil e tensa. Somente Edward parecia não perceber que aquilo poderia explodir numa guerra civil separatista e se isso acontecesse, Bertah poderia ser facilmente invadida devido à proximidade. Aquilo significaria até mesmo um ataque direto à família real.

Foi pensando nisso que Bella percebeu o perigo que sua filha corria. Renesmee era por titulo a Senhora dos Territórios Quileute, uma medida que a própria rainha havia imposto e que não era nada popular entre os rebeldes. A princesa havia se tornado um alvo em potencial para Jacob, um impedimento formal que se colocou no caminho dele até o governo independente do território. Algo precisava ser feito e rápido.

A instabilidade nas negociações não interferiu no casamento de Bella, como era esperado. Ela agora tolerava Edward com muito mais paciência e habilidade. Havia descoberto o quão útil poderia ser no posto de rainha e o rei, mesmo não tendo mudado tanto, havia deixado de ser uma figura repudiada. Não o amava, mas sabia aproveitar ao máximo os prazeres, carinhos e indulgências dele. Ela estava determinada a não ser infeliz para sempre.

Seu filho mais velho, Edward, estava se tornando um rapaz bonito e graças aos esforços dela, um príncipe muito mais perspicaz do que o pai foi. Era determinado e de temperamento agradável, muito parecido com o falecido rei. Atencioso para com o povo, era amado por ele em retorno. Mas o príncipe nunca foi sua grande preocupação. Eram dedicados à princesa os seus pensamentos mais sérios e preocupados.

Renesmee se parecia de mais com a mãe, talvez mais do que o aconselhável. Frequentemente ela tentava escapar do palácio para zanzar no mercado. Tinha paixão pelo céu limpo e a idéia pouco definida de liberdade que tinha em sua cabecinha jovem. Ainda que não fosse dada aos assuntos do Estado, era verdadeiramente apaixonada pela vida das pessoas comuns e sonhava com o livre arbítrio, mesmo sabendo que nem sempre as conseqüências eram favoráveis.

O rei não escondia de ninguém sua adoração pela menina. Sendo a única filha e tão parecida com a rainha, o rei Edward não media esforços para conceder a ela tudo o que ela desejasse, a exceção de suas excursões clandestina à cidade. Havia, no entanto, algo que fatidicamente aconteceria e nada que Renesmee dissesse ao pai mudaria. Ela já estava próxima dos quinze anos e logo seria dada em casamento a alguém que pudesse somar forças ao soberano de Bertah.

A simples idéia de um casamento arranjado levava a princesa à loucura. Já havia pensado em fugir, em fazer greve de fome, em pedir ajuda à mãe, mas nada lhe parecia eficaz o bastante. Sabia que longe dos muros do palácio ela não conhecia nada e seria presa fácil para toda sorte de inimigos, além de admitir que sentiria falta dos primos, tios, pais e irmãos.

Foi quando a princesa Renesmee e o príncipe herdeiro completaram quinze anos que a situação entre Bertah e o Território Quileute piorou de vez. Por causa de uma discussão entre um Quileute e um soldado de Edward, uma briga feia começou e o soldado do rei acabou por matar o inimigo. Uma onda de revolta cresceu no território e Jacob aproveitou o incidente para declarar que não se submeteria mais aos desmandos de um rei que não fazia justiça.

Rebeldes passaram a atacar postos militares de Bertah em plena luz do dia, sem temer represália, ateando fogo e pedras. As brigas eram constantes, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para conter a raiva Quileute, que passou a ser muito bem guiada por Jacob. O assunto da separação e independência já era coisa comum, mesmo sendo passível de punição por alta traição ao rei. Ninguém se importava mais, todos queriam guerra.

A coisa chegou num ponto que já era inegável que os Quileute tinham força suficiente para atacar Bertah e fazer um grande estrago. Edward já não tinha apoio para reunir o exercito para mais uma guerra, tão pouco fundos para isso. O povo não aceitaria um aumento de impostos para financiar a campanha. Simplesmente não havia saída e o evento mais funesto foi à queima de uma grande faixa com o nome da princesa em frente ao palácio.

Ameaças direcionadas a família real nunca haviam ocorrido antes e foi o bastante para espalhar o pânico por cada um dos cômodos de mármore. Era agora uma questão de sobrevivência resolver tudo o mais rápido possível, até mesmo para evitar rebeliões em outros territórios conquistados.

Ficou definido que Jasper iria até Jacob, buscar uma solução diplomática para o impasse. A determinação deixou Alice louca de preocupação e extremamente ansiosa, mas para Bella a providencia não poderia ser mais bem vinda. A rainha se trancou no quarto por duas horas e saiu em seguia.

O general Hale já se preparava para partir. Despediu-se da esposa e dos filhos, foi saudado pelo rei e poucos minutos antes de montar em seu cavalo foi parado pela rainha. Bella se aproximou cuidadosamente do cunhado e o abraçou.

- Entregue isso nas mãos de Jacob. – ela sussurrou ao ouvido do general, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ela colocou um envelope lacrado dentro da armadura dele num movimento furtivo. Aquilo era traição da parte de ambos. – A paz entre nós depende disso. Vá em paz, cunhado. – ela pronunciou a ultima frase mais alto, disfarçando seus reais motivos. – Que faça uma boa viagem e traga a paz consigo.

- Farei meu melhor, majestade. – ele montou em seu cavalo, enquanto Bella ia até o marido e o abraçava. Edward não desconfiou e se o fez preferiu fingir que não tinha visto nada de mais.

Jasper galopou ferozmente por dias, parando apenas para dar água aos cavalos e comer, não dormindo mais do que quatro horas por noite. Ao final do sétimo dia já era possível avistar as montanhas imponentes, cobertas por nuvens de neblina densa. Quando o general alcançou os portões da capital do Território o que ele viu o surpreendeu. No lugar das ruínas da guerra o que se via era uma cidade imponente e organizada, com construções sólidas que não paravam de crescer.

O general foi levado até a presença de Jacob. Foi conduzido até um grande palácio, recém construído, que agora abrigava a sede do governo. Lá foi recebido por Black, que até então nunca havia lhe parecido tão perigoso. O porte não havia mudado em nada com o passar do tempo, os cabelos permaneciam negros e estavam impecavelmente arrumados num rabo de cavalo. Ele usava uma capa de lobo vermelho, algo comum aos nobres Quileute de alta linhagem e também aos antigos governantes. Ele usava algumas jóias feitas de ouro e a tradicional pedra da lua, símbolo dos seus ancestrais.

Jacob foi extremamente educado, oferecendo um belo jantar ao seu hospede. Obviamente, Jasper teve medo de ser envenenado, mas varreu esta hipótese de sua mente, lembrando que tal atitude em nada favoreceria Black. A conversa foi amena até o fim da ceia, quando as principais reivindicações foram feitas.

Em termos gerais era separação pacifica ou separação por guerra. Jacob já não fazia mais questão de esconder o apoio que tinha de outros territórios inimigos de Bertah, tão pouco seu desejo de vingança. Não havia nada que pudesse parar Jacob aquela altura. Nada, a não ser Bella. Foi então que o general decidiu dar credito a sua rainha. Talvez ela tivesse a chave para a paz.

- Há algo que devo entregar ao senhor. Foi ordenado a mim que lhe entregasse em mãos. – Jasper puxou de dentro de uma bolsa de couro o pequeno envelope com o selo em forma de lua crescente. – Não sei o que ela escreveu, mas estou correndo o risco se isso puder oferecer uma alternativa mais diplomática a este impasse. – Jacob vacilou por um momento e pegou a carta com a mão levemente tremula. Reconheceu de imediato à caligrafia fina dela. Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para ler o que estava escrito. Era absurdo que ela pudesse cogitar uma idéia como aquela, mas a verdade é que até fazia algum sentido. Bella ou estava louca ou não havia entendido plenamente o que estava dando a ele. Sua vingança estava se tornando mais saborosa do que ele havia imaginado a principio.

- Muito bem. – Jacob disse solenemente – Tenho que admitir que sua rainha é muito melhor que qualquer diplomata que eu já tenha visto. Bertah seria muito mais poderosa se ela governasse sozinha. – ele sorriu para o general um sorriso perigoso – Eu não entrarei em uma guerra separatista, mas com algumas condições.

******************************

O rei Edward levantou-se de uma vez desferindo um murro contra a mesa. Era absurdo! Era ultrajante!

- QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É!? – o rei gritou a plenos pulmões – Isto é um insulto a minha autoridade! Mais do que isso, é uma ofensa pessoal!

- Ele foi bem claro, meu rei. – o general Hale falou no tom mais calmo que possuía, mas nem isso controlou a ira de Edward – Ou seguimos estes termos ou é guerra.

- Eu concordo com a diminuição dos impostos, aceito o pagamente de uma taxa para a utilização do porto e permito que eles elejam seus funcionários entre os próprios Quileute, mas o ultimo tópico está fora de questão! - Edward rangeu os dentes.

- Também estou chocado, majestade, mas ele insiste principalmente neste ponto.

- O que pensa deste absurdo, Jasper? – Edward o encarou nos olhos. Jasper ponderou um momento.

- Penso que esta é uma medida que me desagradaria tremendamente enquanto chefe de família, mas eu sinceramente não vejo alternativa. Nós não temos condições de entrar numa guerra para vencer. – Edward inspirou profundamente e permaneceu em silencio. Logo o rei deixou a sala sem mais explicações.

Jasper tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo era uma estratégia muito bem bolada, mas o que não conseguia entender era justamente os motivos que levaram a rainha a intervir desta forma. Só podia supor e esperar que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo e se tudo corresse bem, Alice e seus filhos estariam longe de qualquer perigo.

Edward foi até sua câmara particular onde encontrou sua rainha ensinando a seu filho mais novo, Charlie, a escrever o próprio nome. O menino sorriu para o pai e correu para abraçá-lo. Edward pegou o garoto nos braços, beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça e pediu para que ele desse licença. Charlie saiu correndo pelos corredores carregando consigo a folha com sua caligrafia. Logo Bella notou a mudança no estado de humor do marido. Concluiu que havia chegado à hora.

- O que há de errado, meu rei? – ela perguntou ao olhá-lo nos olhos. Edward respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma.

- A contra proposta foi feita e eu juro por meu pai que não aceitaria se tivesse outra opção. – ele falou tenso – Me diga, Bella. Até onde vai a sua confiança em Jacob Black?

- Achei que este era um nome proibido entre nós. – ela falou se fazendo de desentendida.

- Não brinque comigo! Apenas responda! – ele ordenou furioso.

- Confiaria a minha vida a ele. – ela respondeu sem rodeios enquanto Edward rangia os dentes.

- Então espero que tanta confiança seja justificada, pois serei obrigado a entregar a minha filha a ele. – Edward falou secamente – Sua vingança foi longe de mais, Bella. A vingança de vocês dois!

Edward deixou o quarto batendo a porta com força, deixando Bella para trás com seus próprios pensamentos. Então ele havia aceitado e que os céus permitissem que ela ainda estivesse certa quanto ao caráter de Jacob. Estava entregando sua jóia mais valiosa a ele.

O rei precisou de longas horas de solidão para se acalmar e pensar com clareza nas conseqüências de seus atos. Black era esperto de mais, mas havia cheiro de conspiração no ar e Edward sabia que Bella estava envolvida até o pescoço nisso. Anos lutando por ela e agora ele já se encontrava tão enfeitiçado e dominado que nem mesmo conseguia escapar da armadilha que ela armara contra ele. Só lhe restava aceitar o maldito acordo. Aquele era o castigo que sua mãe tanto falara no dia que se seguiu a noite em que ele deflorou Bella.

Após o jantar, Edward convocou a princesa Renesmee e a rainha para uma conversa particular na saleta de reuniões. Não demorou para que a princesa entendesse que algo muito grave havia acontecido. O rei pediu para que elas se sentassem.

- Renesmee, minha perola. – ele disse com carinho – Sabe que eu faria tudo para que fosse feliz, não sabe? – ela temeu ao ouvir aquilo. Seja lá o que fosse, era mais sério do que ela pensava.

- Sim pai. – ela respondeu.

- Quero que entenda que esta situação também não me agrada e que tentei evitar ao máximo que estes problemas afetassem a vida desta família, mas não consegui. – Edward falava em tom apologético.

- O que está acontecendo, pai? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava em direção a sua mãe.

- Estamos à beira de uma guerra contra os Quileute. Uma guerra que não podemos vencer, querida. – o rei disse – Tentei a todo custo achar uma saída diplomática para este impasse e a única alternativa que surgiu partiu do próprio líder dos Quileute.

- Perderei minhas terras? – ela questionou imediatamente. Aquelas terras e o titulo eram sua única esperança de independência. – Meu titulo?

- Não perderá nada disso, minha filha. – o rei respondeu – Você se casará com Jacob Black, o líder dos Quileute. – o sangue lhe subiu a cabeça de imediato e antes que ela pudesse raciocinar já estava de pé com a voz exaltada.

- EU NÃO VOU! – a princesa gritou – Nada neste mundo me fará casar com este homem! Deve haver outra solução! – enquanto a princesa se descontrolava, o rei tentava inutilmente mantê-la calma. Bella permanecia silenciosa e analítica, apenas observando a cena.

- Ou se casa com ele, ou nos sentencia a morte! É isso o que quer? – Edward questionou autoritariamente – Já lhe disse que isso não me agrada, mas as opções são poucas!

- Por que eu, pai? – Renesmee perguntou chorosa – Lívia é mais velha e também tem sangue real.

- Pergunte isso a sua mãe. Ela saberá explicar a mente deturpada de Black melhor do que eu. – o rei respondeu venenoso enquanto encarava a esposa.

- Pare de tentar me colocar como a vilã nesta história, Edward. – a rainha disse – Você pode ser rei, mas diante dos meus filhos me deve algum respeito.

- Respeito? – ele disse cinicamente – Então diga a ela, minha rainha! Diga que foi amante de Black antes de se casar comigo! Admita que teria fugido com ele na primeira oportunidade! – Renesmee ficou chocada ao ouvir tais acusações e esperou em vão que Bella negasse.

- Eu admito tudo isso, mas nunca fui amante dele. Éramos noivos e você sabe disso. – Bella respondeu indiferente. – O ódio de Black é destinado a você, Edward. Não tente fazer parecer culpa minha.

- Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Renesmee interrompeu a discussão dos pais. Edward respirou fundo, tentando retomar a calma.

- Black nunca aceitou ter perdido a sua mãe. A lógica dele é se vingar de mim me tirando minha única filha. – Edward respondeu – E graças ao seu titulo, ao casar-se com ele estará lhe dando a legalização que ele precisa para ser o líder dos Quileute em definitivo, além de dar a ele uma posição privilegiada na linha sucessória de Bertah.

- Então eu estou sendo sentenciada por algo que não tenho culpa?! – Renesmee disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Prefiro morrer a ser sacrificada por culpa de vocês! – a princesa deixou a sala em prantos, correndo para seu quarto o mais rápido que podia, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Uma vez sozinhos dentro da sala, o rei e a rainha se encararam longamente, medindo cada palavra que pairava no ar entre eles. Edward por fim se pronunciou.

- Eu fiz o que pude. – ele disse – Agora é a sua vez de falar com ela.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça? – Bella questionou estupefata – Depois de você ter feito de mim a vilã da história, duvido que Renesmee me ouça.

- Tente acalma-la, explique a situação, faça qualquer coisa para que ela não fique tão infeliz! Mostre que se importa pelo menos! – Edward suplicou.

- Eu me importo, Edward. Mesmo que você pense que eu tenho alguma alegria com esta situação. – Bella disse num tom sombrio – Só me dói saber que você nunca teve este tipo de preocupação comigo. Edward a encarou chocado. Ele caminhou até ela e segurou suas mãos.

- Eu teria lhe dado o mundo se tivesse me permitido tentar. – ele disse – Eu tenho vivido todos os dias me remoendo por saber que eu lhe fiz mal e que eu jamais saberei como você é quando está feliz. Por mais que você pense que eu não tenho coração, eu amo você e cada um dos nossos filhos. Preferia morrer a ter que impor isso a Renesmee, mas não depende de mim. Há um pai inteiro correndo risco. – Bella suspirou.

- Vou falar com ela. – Bella não disse mais nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Talvez o tempo tivesse enternecido o coração dela, ou talvez fosse o estresse, independente do motivo, Edward estava aprendendo a ter sentimentos.

Renesmee se trancou no quarto. Sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir. Começou a analisar suas possíveis alternativas para escapar. Quem sabe uma fuga, ou uma greve de fome? Devia ter veneno em algum lugar do palácio!

Como sua mãe pode fazer isso com ela? Nunca pediu para nascer, nem mesmo sabia que Bella havia tido outro homem que não fosse seu pai. Homem este com quem ela teria que se casar para evitar uma maldita guerra. O líder dos Quileute, um homem grosseiro, mal educado que vivia entocado no meio das florestas, quase um selvagem! Ele nem mesmo devia tomar banhos regulares!

Ela teria que viver como uma fera, cercada pelos homens horripilantes que serviam Jacob Black, longe de sua família e do país que amava. Um homem como ele saberia tratar uma mulher, ou ela sofreria agressões constantes? O pior era imaginar como seriam as noites! Só de pensar em ter que se deitar com ele seu estomago dava voltas. Definitivamente a morte seria preferível.

Enquanto sua cabeça funcionava freneticamente, Renesmee não notou a chegada de sua mãe. A rainha apenas observou a figura esguia da filha andar de um lado a outro pelo quarto. Renesmee era realmente bonita, mesmo quando parecia um animal acuado. Sua figura esguia e delicada se movia fluidamente, fazendo a seda de suas roupas farfalharem. O cabelo acobreado era igual ao do pai, longo e ondulado, constantemente preso em uma trança, mas os olhos eram do formato e cor exatos dos de Bella.

- Vai fazer um buraco no chão se continuar andando de um lado pro outro deste jeito. – a rainha disse com serenidade, fazendo sua filha se assustar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Eu dei ordens para ninguém entrar! – a princesa se apressou em dizer e sentou-se em sua cama logo em seguida.

- Acha mesmo que algum guarda impediria a rainha de falar com sua filha? Acho que você se esqueceu de que hierarquia é fundamental para uma família real. – Bella se sentou ao lado dela na cama. – Não me olhe com essa cara de emburrada, isso é coisa que só funciona com seu pai. Quero falar sobre as acusações que seu pai me fez.

- Não me importa com quem à senhora dormiu na vida, só não quero ter que pagar por algo que não foi culpa minha! – Renesmee atirou contra a mãe. Bella encarou a filha ressentida.

- É justamente por isso que eu preciso falar com você. – Bella disse séria – Eu amei Jacob um dia, ficamos noivos, mas nunca aconteceu nada entre nós porque seu pai impediu. Eu me casei com Edward pouco tempo depois de Jacob ter sido preso. Quando ele foi libertado, eu não pude vê-lo, nem mesmo sei como ele é agora. Depois disso, seu pai e seus irmãos foram os únicos homens que entraram na minha vida e tenho existido e lutado para manter uma convivência harmoniosa.

- Mãe, eu realmente não quero saber. – Renesmee soltou um muxoxo – Não vou me casar com este homem horripilante!

- Horripilante? – Bella riu – Certamente faz tempo que não o vejo, mas Jacob sempre esteve muito longe de ser horripilante. Sempre foi uma pessoa valorosa, leal e dedicado a tudo o que ama. Não teria me apaixonado por ele quando tinha a sua idade se fosse diferente.

- Se ele é tudo isso, por que me obriga a casar? – a princesa perguntou furiosa.

- Quem pode dizer o que perturba a mente e a alma de um homem? Seu pai foi muito cruel com ele e qualquer um pensaria em vingança naquelas condições. Infelizmente os olhos dele se voltaram para você, que é o ponto fraco do seu pai.

- Você não parece nem um pouco preocupada comigo ou com o futuro que eu terei com este homem! Se sofreu tanto como diz, por que não faz nada para evitar que eu sofra também? – Renesmee desabou em choro convulsivo, enquanto era abraçada pela mãe.

- Nunca houve um dia em que eu não me preocupasse com isso, minha filha. – Bella sussurrou – Mas eu não poderia pensar em ninguém mais confiável para entregá-la.

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é? Está se realizando através de mim! – Renesmee acusou.

- Eu gosto das lembranças de um tempo em que eu era mais simples e feliz, mas este mundo em que eu vivia feliz ao lado dele nunca existiu ou existirá. Estamos numa crise muito grave, querida. Seu pai não terá apoio se entrar em guerra e tanto eu, quanto seus irmãos podemos ser atacados. Se esta solução se apresentou diante de nós não temos como recusar. Você sempre soube que se casaria para fortalecer alianças políticas, com quem seu pai determinasse. Pois bem, a hora chegou.

- Por que as coisas tem que ser tão difíceis, mãe? – a princesa foi abraçada com força, enquanto suas lágrimas corriam livremente. Bella não disse nada, apenas abraçou sua única filha, seu maior tesouro, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Os arranjos foram feitos e formalizados por meio de tratados. Em três meses tudo estava resolvido e preparado para concluir a negociação. Um dote milionário foi mandado para Jacob e duas semanas depois a escolta que levaria a princesa até o Território Quileute já estava pronta pra deixar a capital de Bertah.

O dia da partida foi doloroso para todos os membros da família real. Lívia, Alice e Esme choraram sem parar por estarem se separando da princesa. Os príncipes, Edward, Anthony, Carlisle e Charlie, entregaram presentes à irmã, segurando para não chorar. Emmett e Rosalie fizeram uma breve despedida, junto com os filhos. A rainha se manteve forte e inabalável o tempo todo, declarou seu amor à filha e nada mais. Mas para o rei aquele foi o ato mais difícil de sua vida. Não podia se mostrar abalado, mas sua vontade era de socar a cara de Black por estar lhe tirando sua estrela mais brilhante.

O rei deu a ela um ultimo presente, um colar de ouro com a lua crescente de Bertah cercando uma única estrela cravejada de diamantes. Depois das solenidades serem concluídas, a escolta deixou o palácio real rumo ao Território Quileute, supervisionada pelo general Hale. A viagem que demoraria no máximo sete dias com um grupo pequeno, levou dez para ser concluída, coisa que a princesa agradeceu aos céus imensamente.

Enquanto imaginava como seria sua vida na nova casa, seus olhos contemplavam as mudanças na paisagem. Pouco a pouco ela sentia seu tempo se esgotar e o nervosismo tomar conta dela. Já nem fazia mais idéia de onde estava, mas sabia que seu medo era tanto que não havia um só músculo em seu corpo que não tremesse. As montanhas se ergueram no horizonte como muralhas e ela soube que estavam muito próximos do destino final.

Malditas fossem as roupas tradicionais de Bertah. Mal lhe cobriam as pernas, braços e barriga, além de tudo os tecidos eram finos de mais para o vento gelado das montanhas do Território. Se tivesse sorte, morreria congelada antes de se casar com Black. Enquanto ela amaldiçoava suas veste, o comboio parou subitamente, onde ela supôs que fosse a fronteira.

Um grupo de homens de cabelos negros e longos os receberam e a princesa entendeu que entre eles deveria estar seu noivo. Eram todos enormes e assustadores, com suas capas de pele de lobo. Ela notou que um dele se dirigiu diretamente ao general, mas não pode ouvir a conversa.

Hale encarou Jacob por um momento. Aquela era uma missão terrível, ainda mais para ele que havia visto a menina crescer e tinha por ela o carinho de um pai. Eles apertaram as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Ela está aqui, como o combinado. – o general disse.

- Nunca duvidei que cumprissem. Estou satisfeito. – Jacob respondeu confiante.

- Me diga, por que está fazendo isso? – finalmente o general cedeu a sua curiosidade.

- Seu rei me tirou a mulher que eu amava unicamente para que ele tivesse seus filhos. É justo que ele perca uma destas preciosas crianças, sua única filha, para que ela dê a luz aos meus. – Jasper estremeceu diante da frieza com que Jacob falava.

- Certa vez você me pediu para que eu cuidasse de uma mulher no seu lugar. Cuidasse para que ela fosse feliz. Eu fiz o que me pediu e agora lhe imploro a mesma cortesia em retorno. Cuide dela, ela é como uma de minhas filhas. – Jacob apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Black caminhou até onde a liteira da princesa estava e afastou as cortinas que ocultavam a figura dela. Sua primeira reação foi o constrangimento pelas roupas que ela usava. Como um homem permite que sua filha ande praticamente nua? A segunda reação foi uma risada interna ao ver o quão jovem e assustada ela era, com suas infinitas jóias pelo corpo, tentando parecer mais velha do que realmente era. Por ultimo ele não pode deixar de notar o quão parecida ela era com a mãe. Tão parecida que lhe doía o coração.

- Acho que escolhi bem meu presente para a noiva. – Jacob disse educadamente, chamando um servo que trazia uma caixa de madeira – Este é um singelo presente de boas vindas que eu ofereço a minha futura esposa. Aceite junto com meu carinho, princesa. – a tampa da caixa foi aberta, revelando um casado de pele de lobo branco. Jacob retirou o casaco da caixa e jogou sobre os ombros dela. A princesa se agarrou a ele firmemente, sentindo o calor voltar ao seu corpo e a raiva que tinha por aquele homem aumentar. – Simplesmente adorável.

_**Nota da autora: Capitulo em tempo recorde! Agora a coisa vai ficar divertida e o foco da história vai mudar consideravelmente XD. Tadinha da Ness. Edward virou pai coruja e Bella está pra lá de bruta. Jacob está simplesmente...Ui, me faltam palavras pra descrever tanta perfeição XD. Jac, pega leve nos brigadeiros ou vai ter dor de barriga.**_

_**Comentários continuam sendo coisas adoráveis.**_

_**Bjux e bombons pra vocês.**_


	7. Quando chega o Inverno

_**Quando chega o inverno**_

_**Estive procurando por você há tanto tempo**_

_**Agora não vai mais conseguir sair de minhas garras**_

_**Você tem vivido há tanto tempo **_

_**Escondida por trás dessa máscara falsa**_

_**E você e eu sabemos**_

_**Que isso não vai durar pra sempre**_

A primeira reação que ela teve quando as cortinas de sua liteira foram abertas foi o susto. Jacob Black era nada mais, nada menos do que enorme! O homem devia ter uns dois metros de altura, o rosto angular que não aparentava mais de trinca e cinco anos, olhos negros e mantinha o cabelo preso. A capa de pele de lobo vermelho parecia harmonizar com sua própria pele morena. Sem duvida ele parecia feroz, mas ao menos não fedia e isso era um alivio para ela.

No momento em que Black colocou os olhos nela, Renesmee notou uma súbita mudança na cor das bochechas e logo depois ele desviou o rosto para outra direção. Aquilo era ultrajante! Ela estava com suas melhores roupas, feitas para agradar a qualquer homem e ele simplesmente se recusava a olhar para ela! Por um acaso ela era feia? Magra ou gorda de mais? Uma princesa real de Bertah não era boa o bastante pra ele? Sua vontade era de gritar com ele, mas discutir com um homem daquele tamanho era idiotice. Então ele chamou o criado com a caixa e voltou a olhar para ela, mas sem nem ao menos demonstrar alguma admiração.

- Acho que escolhi bem o presente para a noiva. – ele disse. A voz não tinha nada de grosseiro, muito pelo contrario. Havia uma segurança incomum no timbre grave dele. Ele abriu a caixa e tirou de lá um belíssimo casaco de pele de lobo branco e jogou sobre os ombros dela, cobrindo-a por inteiro. Se por um lado a sensação de calor em oposição ao frio daquele país era boa, por outro, aquilo evidenciava ainda mais que ela não o atraia, o que era uma desonra e tanto a uma princesa. - Este é um singelo presente de boas vindas que eu ofereço a minha futura esposa. Aceite junto com meu carinho, princesa. – ele continuou falando e ela teve ódio mortal por aquele homem desprezível. - Simplesmente adorável. – Quando ele disse aquilo pareceu muito mais um deboche do que qualquer outra coisa.

A princesa quis protestar, implorar para ser mandada de volta pra casa, mas quando pensou em dizer qualquer coisa a cortina já havia sido fechada novamente e a liteira voltou a andar. Era o fim para ela, estava entrando definitivamente no Território Quileute como prisioneira de Jacob Black.

Mais algumas horas de viagem e ela finalmente pôde colocar os pés no chão e a primeira coisa que viu não lhe agradou. Não dava pra negar que o palácio era enorme e muito bem construído, mas faltava a leveza da arquitetura de Bertah e a luminosidade do mármore exposto ao sol. Aliás, sol era uma coisa que ela não havia visto no Território, que parecia constantemente coberto por uma densa nuvem de chuva. Definitivamente ela estava no inferno povoado por homens gigantes, de pele morena, que a encaravam como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo.

Ela parecia tão frágil diante de todas aquelas pessoas e de suas construções sombrias. As mulheres tinham rostos bonitos, usavam roupas grossas e peles de animal. Algumas usavam jóias, mas nada que se comparasse aos milhares de enfeites que ela tinha e usava em abundancia todos os dias.

Black lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair da liteira. Ele a conduziu até um outro homem mais velho e igualmente assustador.

- Gostaria de lhe apresentar meu conselheiro e amigo pessoal, Sam Uley. – Black falou com altivez enquanto o outro homem se curvava numa reverencia educada – Ele é o responsável pelas negociações com seu país e terá prazer em ajudá-la. – uma mulher de rosto bonito logo saiu de trás de Sam, com um sorriso nos lábios ela também saudou a princesa – E esta é a esposa dele, Emily. – Renesmee retribuiu a gentileza com outra reverencia, sem dizer uma só palavra. – Os outros eu lhe apresentarei em um momento mais oportuno, quando já tiver descansado da viagem. – ao menos ele tinha alguma consideração por ela.

_**Sua aparência e seus sentimentos**_

_**É tudo o que restou do seu passado**_

_**Você está substituindo as asas, **_

_**Enquanto espera a cortina cair**_

_**Conhecendo o terror**_

Ela finalmente entrou dentro da residência oficial ao lado de Jacob. O lugar era realmente escuro, mas muito confortável, com varias lareiras acesas que aqueciam o lugar. Os passos ecoavam no chão de pedra e nada foi dito até que eles estivessem diante de uma porta de carvalho entalhado.

- Estes serão seus aposentos provisórios. – ele disse ao abrir a porta do quarto, revelando um como amplo, bem mobiliado, mas nada que se comparasse aos seus aposentos em Bertah. – Sei que não lhe parece muita coisa, mas asseguro que terá todo conforto aqui. Terá duas criadas a sua disposição.

- Eu tenho permissão para falar com quem? – Renesmee se pronunciou pela primeira vez, encarando-o firmemente. Jacob parece não entender o que ela dizia, pensou um segundo antes de responder.

- Com quem quiser, oras. – ele riu uma risada gutural – Eu me esqueci que sua família é meio anti-social. Aqui você não é uma intocável, nem uma divindade. Pode falar com qualquer pessoa e ser tocada por qualquer pessoa.

- Mas como posso ser respeitada se qualquer pessoa pode tocar em mim? – ela falou em choque enquanto entrava dentro do quarto, sendo seguida por ele. Jacob continuava rindo.

- Pelos céus, o que ensinam às crianças na sua família? – ele disse debochado – Não consigo imaginar sua mãe concordando com isso.

- E eu não consigo imaginar minha mãe fazendo muita coisa também. Ter um caso com você é um ótimo exemplo disso! – ela retrucou mal educada. A risada foi substituída por um sorriso satisfeito.

- Acho que tem razão. – ele disse – A questão é que demonstramos o respeito por um superior de maneira diferente. Lealdade, dedicação, boas maneiras e palavras sinceras são as maiores provas de respeito que podem existir aqui. – ele fez uma leve reverencia para ela – Vou deixá-la descansar agora, mas gostaria que jantasse comigo. Encontrará cobertores quentes no baú perto da cama, as noites são frias por aqui.

- Obrigada. – ela disse a contra gosto, enquanto ele deixava o quarto dela.

Renesmee se jogou na cama enorme, agarrando-se firmemente ao casaco que ainda lhe aquecia, enquanto chorava copiosamente de raiva e saudade. Quem era aquele homem? Por que ele insistia em tirar dela tudo o que era conhecido e seguro, todas as suas referencias e proteções? Ela não tinha quem a defendesse agora, não tinha ninguém em quem confiasse, nem mesmo amigos naquele lugar horrível.

Toda aquela educação não a enganava. Ele deveria estar tramando alguma coisa para tornar a vida dela um inferno na terra, mas se ele achava que ela ia se render logo de cara, estava muito enganado! Ela era sim uma deusa, ao contrario do que ele pensava, e iria se impor sobre todos os seus súditos. Quanto a Jacob Black, ele jamais a tocaria, nem que para isso ela tivesse que lhe degolar a cabeça enquanto dormia. Sem perceber ela caiu no sono.

O que havia sido aquilo? Era no mínimo uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do destino. A menina não era só parecida com Bella, até a maldita língua afiada era igual! É claro que Bella era mais diplomática e maliciosa em suas palavras, enquanto a princesa simplesmente desferia o golpe, sem nem ao menos pensar onde acertaria. Era arrogante como Edward, com seu ar de superioridade e divindade. Ele faria questão de mostrar a ela o quão humana ela era.

Ele se jogou em sua poltrona em sua sala particular. A princesa Renesmee mal havia saído da infância, seus olhos ainda eram inocentes e tudo parecia assustá-la imensamente. Não bastando isso, ela é entregue a ele naqueles trajes, quase nua, em frente aos homens mais importantes do Território. O que pensariam dela? O que pensariam dele? Já que ela seria sua esposa, era adequado que usasse roupas mais descentes e quentes, ou acabaria ficando doente em poucos dias. Aliás, magra como era, ele tinha duvidas se ela agüentaria o inverno Quileute e ele na cama.

E ainda havia esse pequeno detalhe. A cama! Por maior que fosse seu ódio por Edward, ele se recusava a forçá-la a qualquer coisa e, além disso, ela lhe parecia jovem de mais, ingênua de mais e frágil de mais! Mal podia acreditar na situação em que havia se metido, mas agora não tinha volta. Se casaria com ela e seja lá o que Deus quisesse depois disso. Pensando bem, ela era bem bonita, a absurdamente parecida com Bella para ruína da sanidade dele.

Renesmee acordou com duas criadas enchendo uma banheira com água quente. Assim que elas terminaram saíram do quarto, o que a princesa estranhou. Em Bertah havia servas para banhá-la, mas aparentemente isso era algo que teria que fazer por conta própria. A princesa se despiu e entrou na banheira, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo relaxar sobre efeito da água. Aquilo era reconfortante, ao menos era familiar. Depois de uma hora no banho, sentia-se renovada e pronta para a batalha, mas ainda havia um problema. O que ela vestiria naquele frio infernal?

Examinou as roupas que trouxe consigo na viagem. Seda, cetim, musselina, brocados finos, nada que pudesse ser eficaz contra o frio, apenas peças feitas para atrair os olhos dos homens. Como se Black fosse reparar nessas coisas! Ela poderia amarrar uma melancia no pescoço que ele não ligaria à mínima.

Decidiu que usaria uma túnica de algodão, que usara pouquíssimas vezes durante o inverno em Bertah, e por cima colocaria o casaco branco que havia ganhado. Ao menos aquilo a manteria aquecida por um tempo. Vestiu a roupa, trançou os cabelos e como de costume, colocou suas jóias. Poderia estar entre selvagens, mas se enfeitaria como a princesa que era. Assim que ficou pronta, deixou o quarto e passou a perambular pelos corredores do palácio escuro. Não era de se espantar que ficasse perdida logo no seu primeiro dia ali, ela levou mais de meia hora para encontrar a ampla sala de jantar, onde Jacob descansava despreocupadamente, sentado numa cadeira à cabeceira da mesa.

_**Possuindo você e a todos nós **_

_**Sim, sei que vai me arranhar,**_

_**Aleijar e dilacerar **_

_**Você sabe que estou necessitado**_

_**Do seu hipnótico ronronar**_

Assim que notou a presença dela, ele se levantou e fez reverencia, oferecendo um lugar ao lado direito dele. Ela aceitou a oferta em silencio e recebeu em troca um sorriso dele.

- Espero que esteja mais descansada. Imagino que uma viajem como essa seja exaustiva para alguém que não está habituado a percorrer grandes distancias. – ele falou no tom mais cordial possível, mas ela permanecia com a cara de alguém que havia chupado limão.

- Sou mais resistente do que pensa, senhor Black. – ela retrucou – Há coisas mais importantes do que o mero cansaço físico. Meu dever para com meu povo me manteve firme até aqui, não vou cair tão fácil. – enquanto ela mantinha toda sua pose de realeza, Jacob ria e batia palmas debochadamente.

- Bravo! Um discurso tocante, sério! – ele disse sarcástico, enquanto a encarava firmemente – Foi seu pai quem lhe ensinou a falar assim? Quase parece verdadeiro.

- Para um homem que ameaça colocar duas nações em guerra por mera questão de vingança, o senhor deveria ficar calado. Eu estou aqui, não estou? Vou cumprir o acordo. – ela disse com tamanha raiva que até mesmo ele se espantou – Então por que não ignora a minha existência e simplesmente usufrui de sua revanche sem me importunar!

- Nossa! Que princesa mais mal criada! – ele riu sonoramente – Vai precisar mais do que isso pra me assustar, menina. Admito que você me surpreendeu. Eu estava esperando uma jovem casta, submissa e silenciosa, e Edward me manda uma leoa com rosto de anjo.

- É isso que espera de uma mulher? Que ela seja casta, submissa e silenciosa? – a princesa disse indignada.

- Não. Nunca gostei das mulheres que cediam muito fácil, que apenas concordavam com tudo. Só imaginei que uma princesa de Bertah fosse mais contida, restrita. Um óbvio equivoco da minha parte. – ele tornou a sorrir para ela. Aquilo era irritante! Ele estalou os dedos e criados apareceram para servir o jantar. Eram travessas e mais travessa, com assados, legumes e pratos que ela nunca havia visto. – Acredito que vá estranhar a comida no primeiro momento. Pedi que preparassem um jantar variado, já que não sabia das suas predileções, mas esteja à vontade para comunicar aos cozinheiros o que prefere comer. Aceita um pouco de carne de carneiro? – a maneira como ele se dirigia a ela, como se fossem velhos amigos, a desarmava de tal modo que ela ficava sem palavras para agredi-lo.

- Aceito um pedaço. – ele cortou a carne e colocou no prato dela – Poderia me entregar o pão? – ela disse a contra gosto, ele sorriu e entregou o pão a ela. Logo ela partiu o pão e comeu junto com a carne. Ela não sabia se a comida era boa mesmo, ou se era reflexo de sua fome, mas o fato é que ela comeu muito rápido, enquanto ele a olhava atentamente.

- Carne e pão são boas opções. Imagino que seu estomago não estranhará esta primeira refeição. – ele disse educadamente, enquanto se servia dos mesmos alimentos que ela – Um pouco seco de mais, não acha? Gostaria de vinho, ou alguma outra bebida?

- Não bebo nada que tenha álcool. – ela disse enquanto limpava o canto da boca.

- Chá de hortelã com mel, é o que costumam beber, não é? – ele ainda se lembrava do habito que Bella tinha de beber aquilo junto com a comida.

- Isso mesmo. – ele chamou um dos criados mais uma vez e ela foi servida de chá fumegante, enquanto Jacob enchia uma taça com vinho tinto, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela. – Por que fica me encarando? – ela questionou, antes de dar o primeiro gole.

- Nada muito relevante. – ele deu de ombros – Faz tempo que não tenho uma companhia feminina na hora das refeições. Minha falecida esposa foi a ultima a se sentar na cadeira onde você está. – aquilo pareceu assustar a garota, mas ela logo recuperou a pose.

- Como ela morreu? – Renesmee perguntou sem olhar para ele, e Jacob supôs que ela estivesse constrangida.

- Pneumonia. Estava grávida de dois meses quando adoeceu. – ele respondeu serio, mas não parecia arrasado pela perda, como ela imaginou que ficaria.

- Gostava dela? – Renesmee continuou no assunto.

- Gostava de Leah mais como amiga do que como mulher, mas a perda foi um golpe e tanto. – ele bebeu um longo gole do vinho – Ela era bonita, de boa família e tinha um gênio terrível! Cheguei a pensar que eu estava no inferno, mas no fim das contas ela era uma das pessoas mais sinceras e preocupadas que eu já vi. Como vê, eu não gosto de mulheres fáceis. – ele riu, fazendo-a enrubescer.

_**Mantenha a distância, se afaste,**_

_**Não caia no engodo dele**_

_**Não se perca, nem desapareça**_

_**Cuide-se,**_

O silencio pairou entre eles até o fim da refeição. Jacob estava no mínimo surpreso por ela ser tão geniosa e obstinada. Aquela ia ser uma missão longa, mas ele não perderia para uma garota mimada que mal havia deixado às fraldas. E ela era bonita como o inferno! Depois de comerem eles foram para uma pequena saleta, onde havia muitos livros e pergaminhos espalhados por uma mesa, estantes abarrotadas e três cadeiras. Ele ofereceu uma a ela e logo após ela se sentar, ele fez o mesmo.

- Preferia deixar o assunto para outra hora, mas como temos pouco tempo antes do casamento este é um assunto que requer certa urgência. – ele iniciou a conversa.

- Quanto tempo eu tenho? – ela perguntou com um tom de voz sombrio.

- Duas semanas. – a resposta veio rápida e direta – Há algo que deseje na cerimônia? Flores que lhe agradem? Alguma prece que deseje ouvir?

- Posso vestir luto? – ela perguntou maldosamente.

- Você é uma serpentezinha traiçoeira, não é mesmo? – ele retrucou – Não, não pode. Noivas Quileute usam branco e se casam virgens. E nem pense em mudar a ultima condição, ou entro em guerra contra seu país alegando que o acordo não foi cumprido. – ele se divertiu ainda mais com a cara que ela fez ao ouvir a ameaça. – Acho que precisamos providenciar um guarda roupas novo para você.

- O que há de errado com as minhas roupas?! – ela perguntou furiosa.

- Bem... – ele começou – Digamos que suas roupas são um tanto ousadas de mais. Além de afrontar muita gente se vestindo assim, você não vai demorar a ficar doente e eu não quero isso.

- Não consigo imaginar como eu poderia afrontar alguém com seda, cetim e brocados! – ela teimou.

- E o que você acha que o povo vai pensar ao ver minha futura esposa andando para cima e para baixo, com as pernas a mostra, barriga descoberta, braços nus e com decotes que tampam muito pouco seus seios? Isso pode ser comum em Bertah, mas aqui as mulheres se cobrem, usam capas e casacos de pele no inverno e vestidos leves no verão. – Jacob respondeu sarcasticamente – Não vou admitir que cada homem do território conheça as curvas da minha mulher como a palma da mão!

- Então é tudo uma questão de posse? O fato de que eu serei SUA mulher, me obriga a esconder meu corpo, como se eu tivesse vergonha? Em meu país, nos orgulhamos de nossa beleza e se nos vestimos desta maneira é para que o homem que nos tem cause inveja aos demais no momento em que todos vêem sua esposa no auge do esplendor.

- Acredite, não me importo de vê-la no auge do seu esplendor, princesa. Só não gosto que os outros vejam, muito menos desejem aquilo que eu tenho. Independente das questões morais ou não, você vai usar roupas mais apropriadas. Principalmente por causa do clima frio. Mas se isso te faz feliz, pode usar suas roupas de Bertah quando estivermos a sós no quarto, só não garanto que elas vão durar muito tempo. – ele lançou a ela um sorriso maldoso. Diante do comentário, Renesmee se levantou de uma vez e caminhou rapidamente até a porta. – Aonde pensa que vai?

- Dormir. – ela retrucou rispidamente – Toda essa conversa fiada me deixou muito mais irritada e cansada do que eu já estava. Passar bem! – Jacob não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Ela bateu a porta com força e foi para o quarto o mais rápido que pode.

Ele era irritante! Ela mal havia chegado e Jacob já a tratava como um objeto com o qual ele faria o que bem entendesse! Toda aquela encenação de homem preocupado e bem educado não passava de uma grande piada de mau gosto. Ele não passava de um vilão de quinta categoria com a altura de um urso! Ela se trancou no quarto e se jogou na cama, tentando não pensar mais nele, mas era impossível! Ela decidiu que ele não era confiável, primeiro por ser um rebelde Quileute, segundo por ele beber vinho. Sempre ouviu histórias de como o álcool pode mudar uma pessoa e torna-la instável e ele lhe parecia o tipo de homem que quando começava a beber era capaz de qualquer loucura.

Mesmo que estivesse furiosa com ele, acabou se rendendo ao conforto da cama e o calor da lareira acesa em seu quarto. Pouco a pouco seus olhos ficaram pesados e seu corpo relaxou até que ela caísse no sono. Estava exausta e dormir era a única coisa que a manteria longe dele.

Com mil infernos! Aquela menina era uma peste! Uma serpente coberta de jóias, pronta para dar o bote! Não havia como negar que o sangue de Edward corria nas veias dela, não com uma língua tão afiada e tamanha prepotência. Uma moleca que mal havia aprendido a andar e queria dar a ele alguma lição de moral. E para piorar ela era linda como uma tentação! Quase uma cópia da mãe. Maldita fosse Bella por ter colocado aquela garota no mundo e maldito fosse Edward por tê-la obrigado a fazer isso!

Lidar com ela iria requerer uma boa dose de paciência, coisa que ele não tinha há muito tempo. Definitivamente estava desacostumado a ter uma mulher por perto, debaixo do mesmo teto que ele e convivendo todo santo dia. Precisava agradá-la. Toda moça gosta de ser agradada com algum tipo de presente ou adereço, mas o que dar a uma garota que tinha tudo? As novas roupas dela seriam providenciadas pela manhã e Emily havia se encarregado de providenciar alguns casacos longos e quentes, para que ela agüentasse o frio até seus trajes ficarem prontos, mas aquilo não servia a ela. Tinha que ser algo diferente, algo com um significado especial.

Precisava conhecê-la primeiro. Somente assim descobriria como agrada-la. Mas como ele poderia se aproximar dela se todas as vezes que ele tentava ser gentil era recebido com uma chuva de pedras? Ele foi para o próprio quarto, se trocou e deitou em sua cama, tentando analisar o que deveria ser feito. Enquanto pensava nela, sua mente vagou até assuntos mais delicados envolvendo a princesa. Na verdade o que a envolvia eram os braços dele, enquanto sua boca brincava com a dela freneticamente, fazendo-a suspirar. DROGA! O que ele estava pensando? Não era um garoto inexperiente e afoito que nunca havia tido uma mulher na vida! Aliás, ela nem mesmo tinha curvas que o agradassem, era magra de mais até mesmo para agüentá-lo em cima dela!

O dia havia sido longo e por fim ele acabou dormindo, muito mal por sinal. Seus sonhos foram tumultuados e confusos, sempre envolvendo Bella e suas investidas contra ele e de repente não era mais ela e sim a princesa quem o seduzia, com suas roupas ousadas, dançando para ele, encarando-o com seus olhos suplicantes e sua boca entreaberta.

Na manhã seguinte Renesmee foi tirada da cama cedo, cedo de mais para ela. Emily e mais duas mulheres estavam no quarto dela e pelas capas de pele, Renesmee imaginou que fossem nobres. Além delas havia uma quarta mulher, com roupas bem mais simples, mas muito bem feitas. A esposa de Sam era simpática e sorridente e mesmo diante do mau humor da princesa se manteve firme em sua missão de tirar as medidas da garota para suas novas roupas. Todas tagarelavam o tempo todo, comentavam dos maridos, do frio que faria naquele inverno e é claro, falavam sobre o casamento.

Renesmee estava ficando apavorada! A todo minuto uma delas dizia o qu

ão bonita ela ficaria vestida de noiva, ou como seus filhos com Jacob seriam adoráveis e até mesmo discutiam o desempenho dos homens Quileute entre quatro paredes dizendo depois "Eles podem assustar no começo, mas depois não há nada que se compare!" A princesa tentou imaginar o que elas queriam dizer com isso, mas só de pensar na cena ela já tinha um acesso de pânico. Ela e Black num mesmo quarto! Era no mínimo nojento!

_**Ele saiu pra te pegar, é o que quer**_

_**Não se perca, do caminho estreito**_

_**Estou correndo e me escondendo**_

_**Em meu sonho vou estar sempre lá **_

_**Você é o Fantasma da Ópera**_

_**É o diabo**_

Depois que elas deixaram o quarto, Renesmee se sentiu mais a vontade para se trocar. Felizmente, Emily havia lhe trago vários casacos que lhe ajudariam enquanto as roupas eram confeccionadas, entre elas o seu vestido de noiva. Quis chorar ao pensar nisso, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelas batidas na porta. Ela prendeu o cabelo e foi atender. Mais uma vez era Jacob Black, devidamente vestido com suas roupas quentes e capa de lobo vermelho. Ele sorriu para ele e lhe desejou bom dia.

- Vim buscá-la para dar uma volta. – ele disse amistosamente enquanto ela o olhava com desagrado.

- Prefiro ficar aqui, obrigada. – foi a resposta mal educada dela.

- Acho que você não entendeu o espírito da coisa. – ele riu deixando-a com mais raiva ainda – Isso não é um convite. Eu estou comunicando que você vai me acompanhar numa volta pela cidade. Como espera governar um povo se não o conhece?

- Mas há ladrões na cidade! Mendigos e pessoas mal intencionadas que poderiam me roubar! E, além disso, está muito frio! – ela disse desesperada o que só serviu para fazê-lo gargalhar ainda mais.

- Você ainda vai me matar de rir. – ele disse – Não nego que existam ladrões ou mendigos, mas nada de mal vai acontecer a você num passeio comigo. Hoje você conheceu Clair, ela é a esposa do meu melhor e mais confiável amigo, Quill. Eu gostaria que você o conhecesse e outras pessoas daqui. Além do mais, todos estão ansiosos para conhecer minha futura esposa. – ele a encarou por um instante, analisando a roupa que ela usava – Fazer uma caminhada vai ajudar a esquentar seu sangue e com esse casaco nem vai sentir o frio. Vamos logo, Nessie. – ela o olhou indignada.

- Nessie?! Quem você pensa que é para me chamar assim!? – ele vociferou.

- Seu futuro marido. Não me leve a mal, mas seu nome é muito grande e pomposo para alguém tão pequena quanto você. – ele retrucou – Nessie me parece um bom apelido. Nos torna mais...Íntimos.

- Não vou ter intimidade alguma com você! – ela retrucou rapidamente.

- Ainda não, terá que esperar duas semanas e ai sim teremos toda a intimidade do mundo, querida Nessie. – ele pegou o braço dela e a arrastou para fora do quarto, ainda que ela protestasse bastante. – Vamos logo, antes que a manhã termine.

- Me larga, seu brutamontes! – ela gritava, mas Jacob não fazia nada além de rir do chilique dela.

Deixaram a residência oficial rumo ao mercado da cidade. O que no primeiro momento havia assustado Renesmee agora a maravilhava. Haviam tantas pessoas diferentes transitando pelo mercado, levando animais, tecidos, falando alto, rindo e tocando musica que aquilo mais parecia um de seus sonhos de criança, de quando ela desejava conhecer as coisas além dos muros do palácio de Bertah.

Todos saudavam Jacob, quando ele passava com seu sorriso largo e confiante estampado na cara, e olhavam para ela com curiosidade. Queria saber o que pensavam. Estariam achando-a feia, ou desajeitada de mais para aquele homem que consideravam um herói? Estariam zombando dela, ou pensando quanto tempo ela sobreviveria no reino inimigo? Black parecia entender o que ela estava pensando, pois mais de uma vez segurou a mão dela, dando uma leve apertada em incentivo.

Muitas vendedoras tentavam agrada-la, oferecendo colores, brincos e outros tipos de adornos, que ela recusava com a maior educação possível. Jacob parecia se divertir ao vê-la se misturando com o povo. Em uma determinada barraca ele comprou um broche de pedra da lua e o colocou no casaco que ela usava.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou –Não precisa me dar nada.

- A pedra da lua é importante para mim, representa a minha família. Considere isso uma tradição boba se quiser, mas costumamos usar algum adorno com ela sempre. – ele respondeu sem dar muita importância. – Fica bem em você.

- Obrigada. – ela disse ao olhar para o broche simples – Eu acho. – surgiu no meio do mercado um homem muito parecido com Jacob, com um grande sorriso no rosto ele veio cumprimenta-lo.

- Hey Jake! – o estranho disse – Finalmente o encontrei!

- Bom vê-lo, Quill. – Jacob respondeu, enquanto Renesmee os encarava acuada.

- Então esta é a princesa? – o homem perguntou para ele e Jacob sorriu em resposta.

- Quill, está é Renesmee, princesa real de Bertah, senhora dos Territórios Quileute e minha futura esposa. – Quill fez uma longa reverencia diante dela e Renesmee se sentiu constrangida por ser reverenciada no meio da rua.

- Sou Quill Ateara, amigo e segundo conselheiro de Jacob, quase um irmão. – ele disse alegremente – Minha esposa disse que a princesa era linda, mas acho que não compreendi a profundidade do elogio até agora. E ainda se parece muito com sua mãe.

- Conheceu minha mãe? – ela perguntou espantada e aquilo não deixou Jacob muito à vontade.

- É claro! Bella era uma mulher e tanto. Gostava de conversar com ela, quando ela ainda era uma plebéia. Mas isso já faz muito tempo. – ele respondeu – Bem, foi ótimo conhece-la, mas Clair está me esperando em casa. Até mais ver Jake! Até mais ver, princesa. – dito isso, Quill desapareceu entre as pessoas do mercado. Ela e Jacob continuaram andando despreocupadamente pela cidade.

Sem que ela se desse conta, eles já haviam caminhado por mais de duas horas e toda a agitação do centro do mercado já havia ficado para trás. As casas diminuíram de quantidade e se tornaram cada vez mais raras enquanto eram substituídas no horizonte pelos contornos das montanhas e florestas de pinheiros. O frio aumentava drasticamente e ela já tinha alguma dificuldade para andar.

- Por que está me forçando a andar deste jeito? – ela perguntou por fim, parando para descansar um pouco. Ele parou também e olhou para ela, mas ela não soube dizer o que havia naquele olhar, sabia apenas que era quente, acolhedor e que mexia com alguma coisa dentro dela.

- Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Foi até ela e a colocou de pé, de costas para ele. Com uma das mãos ele ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo-a encarar a paisagem a sua frente,os ele ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo-a encarar a paisagem a sua frene acolhedor e que mechia com alguma coisa dentro delaeducaç enquanto enquanto ele enlaçava a cintura dela com seu outro braço. Por um momento, Renesmee perdeu o folego com a visão de um cenário tão lindo. - Olhe para o horizonte, veja como as montanhas se erguem poderosas e indestrutíveis bem do centro da terra. Veja como elas são acariciadas pelas nuvens em seu cume, quase tocando o céu infinito. - ele dizia bem próximo ao ouvido dela, causando-lhe pequenos arrepios – Consegue sentir o frescor do ar? Ouça o vento sussurrando entre os pinheiros da floresta, e o barulho dos pássaros que ignoram o inverno.

- É lindo... - ela sussurrou deslumbrada pela beleza e asfixiada pela presença forte e quente dele. Era paradoxal e assustador, mas ela não sabia se tinha forças para afasta-lo agora.

- Sua mãe adorava ficar horas e horas vendo tudo isso. - aquilo a incomodou, mas ela não soube dizer por que – Você passou tempo de mais trancada em sua gaiola de ouro, imaginei que gostaria de ver este lugar e sentir a liberdade que sua mãe teve um dia.

- Não consigo imaginar nada que seja mais bonito que isso, mas... - ela ponderou se devia ou não falar.

- Mas o que? - ele perguntou insistindo para que ela dissesse o que a incomodava.

- Não há sol aqui. - ela disse ainda deslumbrada com a visão – Em Bertah eu costumava ver o crepúsculo do alto da torre do palácio. As cores se chocando desordenadas e sangüíneas, numa confusão tão absoluta e tão caótica que é quase impossível dizer onde começa uma e termina a outra. Vou sentir falta de ver o pôr-do-sol. - no fim das contas ela era só uma garota que sentia falta de sua casa e ele estava ali, prendendo-a como o vilão da história. Ela queria um pôr-do-sol então ele daria um a ela.

- Os invernos aqui são longos e brancos, mas haverá sol na primavera para aquece-la. - ele disse e seus braços se apertaram ao redor dela um pouco mais. Renesmee não reclamou – Olhe, Nessie! - ele chamou a atenção dela para pequenos pontos brancos que caiam rodopiando do céu. Ela olhou maravilhada aquela dança graciosa de flocos que aos poucos cobriam o chão – Parece até que o inverno a está saudando. Ele está te dando um véu de renda branca como presente de casamento.

- Eu nunca tinha visto neve antes...

- Verá bastante por aqui, mas agora acho melhor leva-la para casa antes que adoeça. - sem pedir permissão ele a pegou no colo. Renesmee não protestou, apenas sentiu o calor dele aquece-la aos poucos, enquanto se aninhava contra o peito dele. Jacob era um homem estranho em seu modo de agir. Na maioria das vezes ele era simplesmente irritante, mas sabia desarma-la toda vez que se mostrava incrivelmente carinhoso em momentos inesperados. Imaginou que não havia sido difícil para sua mãe se apaixonar por ele quando era jovem

Ela era um cisne gracioso e frágil, perdido em meio a neve, ele era um lobo feroz e gigantesco lutando contra um passado terrível, mas independente de suas diferenças eles regressavam juntos para casa. Um cisne e um lobo.

_**Que está ai para apavorar **_

_**Você prejudicou minha mente **_

_**E minha alma flutua pelo ar**_

_**Assombre-me, zombe de mim**_

_**Em sua toca, você me tortura**_

_**Nota da autora: Heheheheh! Eu estou literalmente descendo a ladeira no embalo. Digamos que eu estou viciada em escrever esta fic e a cada novo capitulo eu acho tudo mais interessante. Primeiras impressões são sempre divertidas e a que estes dois tiveram foi bem estranha. Nessie não nega que é filha da Bella e do Edward, gênio do cão que a menina tem. O Jacob está me saindo melhor do que por encomenda, charmoso, divertido, bonitão. Em fim, isso ainda vai dar pano pra manga. Teremos mais discussões, conversas engraçadas e um belo casamento no próximo capitulo ( se vai ter lua de mel ou não, só minha mente insana poderá dizer XD)**_

_**Respondendo às perguntas: Jac, o Jake não é puritano, o susto dele foi na verdade um choque cultural. Ele não está acostumado a ver mulheres andando com aquele tipo de roupa e os trajes dela são bastante comuns em Bertah, principalmente no palácio. Katryna, te garanto que o Edward está passando por um inferno astral e o Jacob não vai aliviar nadinha pra ele. Jake não está exatamente frio, ele está magoado e diante do inimigo (representado pelo Jasper) ele tenta se mostrar uma pessoa seca e cruel, mas esperem até eu derreter o coração dele XDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Comentem**_


	8. Lua e Estrela

_**Lua e Estrela**_

Jacob insistia em leva-la para uma caminhada todos os dias. Ela não sabia dizer qual era a intenção dele, mas sabia que gostava de ver a agitação no mercado, a neve caindo no fim da tarde e principalmente contemplar as montanhas no horizonte. Conversar com ele continuava sendo algo complicado e não dava para dizer se ele gostava dela ou se a enforcaria na primeira oportunidade.

Não dava pra negar que ele se esforçava para fazer as vontades dela. A comida, a bebida e suas novas roupas, tudo era feito para agrada-la. Ela então refletiu sobre sua idéia inicial a respeito dele. Com certeza, Jacob Black estava longe de ser o selvagem tosco que ela imaginava em Bertah, mas não sabia dizer se ele era muitíssimo educado e gentil, ou se não passava de um debochado que se divertia as custas dela.

Muitas vezes ela tentou imaginar como era a falecida senhora Black, mas ninguém falava sobre ela em momento algum, somente Jacob tocava no assunto vez ou outra e ela concluiu que na verdade ele mal a havia conhecido em vida. Então sua mente vagava e fatidicamente ela pensava na mãe e nos sentimentos que ela teve por ele. A rainha de Bertah estava pronta para abrir mão de tudo por aquele homem indecifrável, seu pai temia até hoje o efeito que Jacob exercia sobre sua esposa enquanto Renesmee se perguntava se o real motivo para aquele casamento era de fato uma vingança, ou a única maneira que Black havia encontrado para manter viva a chama de Bella em seu coração.

Concluiu que era isso. Jacob não enxergava nela uma vingança ou um tratado de paz. Ele enxergava a própria Bella, jovem e solteira, pronta para se casar com ele. O pensamento a incomodava como uma dor vaga e difusa que se espalhava pelo peito dela e lhe corroía o orgulho, ao mesmo tempo que lhe causava pena dele. Ele era um pobre coitado, um homem que nunca superou um amor fracassado e perseguia este fantasma cegamente pelo mundo. E ele a teria e teria também a mãe dela enquanto olhasse nos olhos dela e enxergasse Bella.

Os dias passavam calmos, apaziguados pelo frio do inverno. Jacob já não discutia tanto com a princesa e considerava isso uma benção. Ela parecia mais viva agora. Usava roupas apropriadas a uma dama Quileute e belos casacos de pele para suportar o frio. O apetite dela, mesmo que ainda fosse similar ao de um passarinho, parecia melhor e ele até mesmo ousava dizer que ela havia ganhado mais corpo. Vez ou outra ele a ouvia cantar sozinha em seu quarto enquanto olhava a paisagem que avistava da janela.

Ela era só uma menina e ele estava deixando aquele espirito jovem e audaz voar mais livremente do que ela jamais esperou. Aquele era um grande paço para ela, mas e para ele, o que era? Talvez fossem as mãos pequenas dela, que quando se moviam no ar pareciam retirar as preocupações da cabeça dele. Ou quem sabe fosse a boca dela, que quando estava calada se fechava num desenho perfeito e ela parecia distante e verdadeira, como se ele pudesse ver sua alma. Mas eram os olhos dela que o faziam perder o sono de noite, olhos que ele parecia conhecer dês do inicio do mundo e que jamais abandonaram seu coração.

Sua mente e seu corpo estavam confusos por causa dela. As vezes ela lhe lançava olhares que faziam-no perder a voz e o ar. Sua cabeça pensava o tempo todo se ela estava recebendo um bom tratamento, se sentia frio, ou se estava triste por causa da saudade que sentia de casa. E vez ou outra, ele pensava em Bella e nos sentimentos de sua juventude, em como seu coração batia quando ele a via e como a filha era mais graciosa, mas teimosa, mais sorrateira, mais dolorosa do que ela havia sido.

Nessie era uma criança sozinha, era uma reminiscencia concreta de um passado. Era a sombra de Bella, ou seria o contrario? Sentia falta de Leah nessas horas. Ao menos ela ouviria suas duvidas e saberia aconselha-lo. O casamento estava cada vez mais próximo e havia tanta coisa em sua cabeça que precisava ser esclarecida que ele sentia uma aflição tomar conta dele. Maldito momento em que aceitou o acordo.

Precisava andar e espairecer. Vestiu sua capa e caminhou pelo palácio até encontrar a saída para o jardim interno. Era um lugar que o acalmava, principalmente agora que devia estar coberto de neve. Quando olhou para o jardim ele se deteve imediatamente.

Renesmee dançava entre os flocos de neve, com os braços abertos e um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo seu casaco branco pairar rente ao chão coberto, como se ela fosse a rainha da neve. Pensou que estivesse morto e as portas do paraíso estivessem abertas para espera-lo. A risada dela era cristalina quando um floco lhe caia sobre a bochecha e tão aconchegante que parecia enviar por todo corpo dele uma onda de calor gentil e necessário. Ela era só uma menina e ele estava enlouquecendo.

De repente ela parou e olhou para ele com sua cara fechada. Um floco de neve pousou sobre o nariz dela e ele não conteve o riso. Sabia que ela não gostava quando ele fazia aquilo, mas ele adorava ver a expressão emburrada que ela fazia quando isso acontecia. Ela ficava rosada, como uma rosa jovem se abrindo no inicio da primavera.

Estava me espionando? - ela perguntou com raiva. Ele caminhou até ela e retirou os flocos que estavam em seu cabelo acobreado.

Não estava. Foi você quem adivinhou que este é meu lugar para reflexão. - ele respondeu caloroso – Por que está aqui sozinha?

Eu vi que estava nevando e decidi tomar um pouco de ar. - ela respondeu envergonhada por ter sido vista em um momento de descontração.

Sabe que não devia ficar se expondo ao frio desse jeito. Vai acabar doente. - ele falou preocupado – Se estava se sentindo entediada, poderia ter me chamado, ou pego um livro em meu escritório para passar o tempo.

Eu só queria ver os flocos dançando. - ela murmurou, enquanto seu rosto corava.

Você realmente se apaixonou pela neve, assim vou acabar ficando com ciumes. - ele riu de sua própria piada.

E você, por que veio aqui? - ela desviou o assunto.

Estava me sentindo meio claustrofóbico lá dentro. Estou um pouco...Ansioso, acho que é essa a palavra. - ele respondeu incerto.

Eu também... - ela falou tão baixo que ele não escutou.

Soube que seu vestido ficou pronto. - ele falou aleatoriamente.

É... Ficou pronto. - ela respondeu sem grande entusiasmo com a idéia de estar a apenas três dias do casamento.

Espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado. Só poderei vê-lo no dia do casamento.

Por que se preocupa tanto se as coisas estão ou não do meu agrado? - ela o encarou curiosa e ele perdeu a noção do que iria falar.

Porque você será a minha companheira. - ele respondeu por fim – Não é isso o que um companheiro deve fazer? Se preocupar com o outro?

Sou sua inimiga... - ela respondeu

Não. Seu pai é meu inimigo, você não. - ela desviou o olhar para o chão.

E minha mãe?

Sua mãe é minha cicatriz. - ele disse constrangido, mas ergueu o queixo dela para ver novamente aqueles olhos.

E esta cicatriz ainda dói? - ela perguntou sentindo um estranho nó na garganta.

Cicatrizes são marcas que ficam em nós como lembranças de um passado doloroso. Bella nunca vai me abandonar, mas ao menos já não dói mais. Está apenas ali, marcada na minha pele e as vezes até esqueço que está lá.

Não quero amar. Não se for pra ficar marcada deste jeito. - ela disse e ele cariciou o rosto dela com sua mão. Ela sentiu o calor da pele dele, ainda que o frio estivesse cortante.

Nunca amou ninguém, Nessie? - ela apenas negou com a cabeça – Você não tem que temer o amor, pequena. Por mais que ele possa nos machucar é o que faz a vida ter algum sentido, é a única razão pela qual vale a pena viver. - ela fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas que chegavam doloridas. Não sabia por que sentia tanta tristeza, sabia apenas que jamais teria o mesmo amor que sua mãe teve e aquilo a deixava sozinha e vazia.

Não quero... - ela disse com sua voz embargada. Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

Abra os olhos, pequena. - ele sussurrou – Se você quiser, eu te ensino a amar. - ela abriu os olhos e seus lábios tentaram formular uma resposta, mas já era tarde de mais para a fala. Era apenas a boca dela recebendo a dele, quente, úmida, decidida e terna. Eram apenas os braços dele, espantando o frio congelante, fazendo o coração dela acelerar. O aroma dele, o halito quente, suas mãos, tudo nele a confundia, tudo nele a induzia ao erro. A mente dela gritava para que ela voltasse a sua racionalidade e mesmo que sua força fosse pouca ela o empurrou. Sem dizer mais nada ela o encarou chocada e confusa e viu o mesmo no rosto dele. Então ela correu, fugindo de toda confusão e caos que ele despertava nela.

Jacob levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava fazendo e só se deu conta de sua burrice no momento em que ela o afastou. Afinal de contas, o que ele estava pensando quando a beijou? Nada, ele não estava pensando naquela hora. E ela havia correspondido, ou ao menos ele achou isso num primeiro momento. Ela esteve entre os braços dele, frágil, suave e quente. Ele estava perdendo o controle sobre sua mente e seu corpo por causa daquela garota. Definitivamente ela era filha de Bella.

Nessie se trancou em seu quarto dês de então. Ela não aparecia para fazer as refeições junto com ele, nem perambulava pelos corredores quando estava entediada e todas as vezes que ele batia na porta do quarto para chama-la para dar um passeio ela dizia estar indisposta. Jacob chegou a cogitar a hipótese de chamar um médico para examina-la. Estava ansioso, sem atenção no trabalho e ficava facilmente irritado se motivo aparente. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Ele não entendia muito sobre mulheres e suas necessidades. O pouco tempo que foi casado com Leah não lhe ensinou muito a respeito e ele também não estava interessado na época. Bella nunca havia apresentado este tipo de comportamento enquanto estava com ele. Afinal de contas, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Precisava de um meio para se aproximar dela e por isso foi falar com Emily.

Preciso de sua ajuda, Emily. - Jacob assumiu sua inaptidão de imediato. Não era dado a rodeios.

O que foi desta vez? Algum problema com as roupas dela? - Emily o encarou preocupada, a expressão dele não era lá das melhores.

Não, nada há ver com isso. - ele disse rapidamente – Mas ela se recusa a deixar o quarto! Não sei se está se alimentando, se está passando bem, ou seja lá o que estiver acontecendo. - ele falava cada vez mais rápido, exigindo de Emily um certo esforço para compreender – Pensei que estivéssemos nos dando relativamente bem e de repente ela me afasta deste jeito. - Emily o encarou pensativa.

Fez alguma coisa com ela? Disse alguma coisa que ela pode não ter gostado? - Jacob ponderou se devia ou não contar sobre o incidente na neve.

Bem... Houve um momento, mas achei que ela...Aarr! Mulheres complicadas! - ele vociferou.

O que você fez, Jacob? - ela perguntou encarando-o com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada.

Eu a beijei. - ele disse por fim – Não sei o que deu em mim! Não me contive!

Você a beijou a força? - Emily continuou o inquérito.

Não! - ele respondeu indignado – Ou pelo menos pensava que não. Ela não protestou, até correspondeu! De repente ela me afastou e saiu correndo, dês de então ela me evita.

Está apaixonado por ela, Jacob? - ele não sabia o que o assustava mais naquela pergunta, a simplicidade da questão ou a complexidade da resposta. Afinal, o que ele estava sentindo?

Ela vai se casar comigo amanhã de manhã, se não consegue lidar com um beijo meu como lidará com o resto? - ele tentou desconversar.

Você tem razão. - Emily respondeu num tom maternal – Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. Está apaixonado por ela, ou persegue nela a imagem da mãe?

Qual é a diferença? - ele se exasperou.

A diferença é saber se você queria beijar a princesa Renesmee, ou queria beijar a rainha Bella? Jacob, esta menina cresceu odiando você e tudo o que você representa para o povo e a família a qual ela pertence! Imagine como ela se sentiu ao ser beijada por você.

Te garanto que a maneira como ela correspondeu só me dizia que ela não estava ligando a minima para o que eu represento ou deixo de representar no mundo dela.

Mesmo assim! Com certeza ela pensou que você não estava ali por causa dela e que era a Bella que você desejava beijar. - Emily realmente estava parecendo a mãe dele quando lhe passava um sermão – E é claro que ela deve estar apavorada com a proximidade do casamento. A menina é totalmente inexperiente e lidar com a idéia de que você se sente no minimo atraído por ela deve ser assustador.

Por que assustador? - ele questionou indignado. Podia não ser o homem mais lindo do mundo, mas com certeza estava longe de ser feio.

Olhe o seu tamanho, olhe o dela. Não leve a mal, mas a primeira vista qualquer uma se assustaria com a simples perspectiva de ter você por cima! Eu me lembro que Leah ficou realmente preocupada com esse detalhe antes do casamento. - Emily riu, mas ele não sabia se era da lembrança ou da cara dele – Imagino que homens com o seu porte, ou o de Sam, ou até mesmo o de Seth, sejam bem raros em Bertah. Vocês assustam até as donzelas Quileute, que dirá a frágil princesa Renesmee!

Oh! Pode deixar, vou me lembrar disso amanhã. Será surpreendente se houver uma lua de mel depois de tantas verdades insensíveis atiradas na minha cara! - Emily riu ainda mais do comentário – Mesmo assim, eu me sentiria melhor se você conversasse com ela e me dissesse o que está acontecendo, sem essas suposições absurdas quanto ao meu porte! - ele se levantou indo em direção a porta.

Jake! - Emily o chamou antes que ele saísse. Ele voltou a olhar para ela – Até onde este casamento é meramente politico? - ele respirou profundamente.

Se um dia descobrir a resposta, por favor me diga. - então ele saiu.

Renesmee estava exausta. Não por causa de qualquer caminhada que Jacob pudesse inventar, mas sim por sua dificuldade em dormir nos últimos dias. Eles haviam se beijado. O primeiro beijo da vida dela havia sido roubado pelo homem que ela deveria odiar e ela não conseguiu evitar aquilo, não teve forças.

Não era só algo reprovável, era simplesmente sujo se sentir atraída por um homem que impunha a ela um casamento forçado, trazia discórdia à sua família, guerra ao seu povo e que ainda era incapaz de esquecer os sentimentos por Bella. E era justamente este último tópico que lhe causava uma sensação incomoda no peito e uma duvida constante. Ele queria beijar a ela, ou à mãe dela? E se ele ainda estivesse apaixonado por Bella, que diferença fazia? Ela não sentia nada por ele, nada além de uma ansiedade inexplicável quando não o via e um fogo estranho lhe subindo pelo corpo quando eles estavam próximos.

Faltavam menos de vinte e quatro horas para o casamento deles e toda vez que ela olhava para o lindo vestido branco atirado sobre a cama um tipo de pânico tomava conta dela. Era um traje realmente lindo, ainda que o tecido fosse um tanto grosseiro para agüentar o frio, tinha uma elegância notável e em seus bordados dourados e corte simples. Ela usaria uma capa de pele branca para se proteger até chegar ao local da cerimônia, se casaria com ele e depois seria trancada nos aposentos de Jacob e sabe-se lá o que ele faria com ela depois disso. Lágrimas de pânico escorriam de seus olhos.

Alguém bateu em sua porta. Ela tinha certeza que não era ele já que as batidas era muito leves e ágeis. Se fosse uma das criadas ela mandaria embora rapidamente. Nessie foi até a porta e a abriu para ver quem era, mas antes que pudesse processar a informação, Emily entrou de uma vez no quarto sem nem ao menos pedir permissão para tanto.

O vestido ficou realmente lindo. - Emily disse risonha – Me lembra o dia do meu casamento com Sam. Céus, eu estava tão nervosa! - ela tagarelava sem parar.

O que faz aqui, senhora Uley? - Renesmee perguntou e ela riu ao ouvir o nome de casada.

Pode me chamar de Emily, querida! - ela disse simpática – Eu estou aqui apenas para saber como você está, afinal você será uma mulher casada ao anoitecer de amanhã. Pensei que seria bom para você ter alguma companhia feminina com um pouco mais de experiencia, antes do grande dia.

Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Emily. - a garota mentiu – Não precisava se incomodar.

Incomodo algum, querida! - ela respondeu prontamente – Digamos que eu estou aqui em favor de um amigo também. Ele está preocupado com o seu comportamento anti-social. - Nessie corou.

Bem, não há necessidade disso, obviamente. - a princesa respondeu mal humorada – Estou perfeitamente bem.

Posso ver que sim. - Emily sorriu indulgentemente para ela – Sabe, Leah era minha prima de primeiro grau, quase uma irmã para mim. Na véspera do casamento deles eu me lembro dela ter vindo falar comigo. Ela estava apavorada por causa da noite de núpcias, e como a minha tia já era falecida, eu era a única mulher casada com a qual ela podia tratar certos assuntos.

Emily, eu realmente não... - Nessie tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas estava constrangida de mais.

Só quero dizer que não precisa se preocupar com ele. Jacob pode parecer meio desajeitado e rude as vezes, mas ele é incapaz de prejudicar alguém como você, mesmo com toda essa história antiga entre ele, sua mãe e seu pai. - Emily disse sorrindo. A princesa se lembrou de algumas vezes em que sua mãe havia feito o mesmo. Emily era alguém confiável, a final.

Obrigada pela consideração, Emily. - Nessie respondeu com sinceridade.

Não tem de quê. - ela sorriu ainda mais – Direi a ele que você estava com cólicas. Ele não vai questionar mais nada depois que eu falar a expressão "problemas femininos". Se precisar de alguém pra conversar, pode mandar me chamar. - Emily caminhou até a porta- Até amanhã, princesa. - e saiu.

Foi uma noite difícil para ambos. De um lado do palácio, Jacob passou a madrugada se revirando na cama, tendo sonhos intermináveis com o rosto severo de Bella e a figura esguia e branca de Renesmee fugindo em meio a neve. Enquanto isso, a princesa perdia o sono, lembrando de sua casa, da guerra iminente, da mãe e do beijo que havia mudado tudo dentro dela. Independente da noite anterior, o dia do casamento chegou, tão branco e tão lindo quanto o inverno permitia e já era possível ouvir o barulho da agitação na cidade.

A princesa foi retirada da cama logo cedo por Emily, Kim e Clair, além de suas duas criadas habituais. Ela foi colocada em um banho quente, cheio de ervas, pétalas de rosas secas e óleos aromáticos e em seguida Kim cuidou dos cabelos de Renesmee, deixando para Clair a tarefa de revitalizar a pele e dar alguma cor ao rosto da noiva. Foram três horas de trabalho e conversas intermináveis sobre o casamento mais esperado do ano até o momento em que Emily e as duas servas a ajudaram a vestir o vestido de noiva e a capa de pele branca.

Quando Renesmee finalmente se olhou no espelho o que viu a assustou. A jovem refletida não era uma princesa de Bertah, era alguma figura grandiosa das lendas Quileute. Era uma jovem pálida, desabrochando livremente longe de muros e grades, pura e imaculada como a neve. Ela pensou que não se parecia em nada com a mãe naquele momento. Bella sempre teve infinitas cores, tinha um brilho natural e intenso, que cegava a todos com tamanha vivacidade. Nessie era toda branca, toda etérea, quase uma brisa numa manhã clara, em que os raios de sol aparecem preguiçosos entre as nuvens. Ela não era Bella e jamais seria.

Jacob já estava de pé assim que o dia nasceu. Tomou um belo banho quente para espantar o efeito da noite anterior e atrair a noiva pelo aroma agradável, como era costume dos homens Quileute. Os animais atraiam seus parceiros pelo odor, com o bicho homem não era diferente. Assim que terminou seu banho, vestiu suas roupas meticulosamente confeccionadas para a cerimônia. Túnica negra, bordada em branco com desenhos de estrelas na gola e nos punhos, calças escuras e sua habitual capa de pele avermelhada para proteger contra o frio. No pescoço um cordão de prata, com um pingente de pedra da lua. Prendeu os longos cabelos negros e então se olhou no espelho. Ele era um lobo, uma fera indomável, um guerreiro a cima de tudo.

Sam, Quill e Paul chegaram assim que ele terminou de se arrumar. Todos sorridentes e satisfeitos pelo rumo diplomático e vantajoso que aquele casamento daria as relações entre os Quileute e o povo de Bertah, saudavam o noivo pelo seu dia e erguiam taças de vinho simbolicamente, representando o ultimo ato de Jacob como um "homem do mundo" e ofereceram em seguida um copo com uma infusão de ervas locais para que o noivo tivesse "animo" para a noite de núpcias. Jacob bebeu a mistura de um só gole, fazendo careta em seguida por causa do gosto amargo. Depois disso Black e os outros homens deixaram o palácio em direção ao templo onde seria realizado o casamento.

Renesmee deixou o palácio somente depois de Emily ter se certificado que Jacob e os outros já haviam saído. Logo que colocou os pés para fora sentiu o vento cortante enquanto os flocos de neve dançavam ao redor dela. O dia estava lindo, a despeito do frio. Estava vestido de noiva como ela. "Parece até que o inverno a está saudando. Ele está te dando um véu de renda branca como presente de casamento." Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao se lembrar das palavras dele no primeiro dia dela no Território.

Ela respirou fundo segundos antes da porta ser aberta, sentindo o pânico crescer dentro dela. Emily segurou a mão dela e apertou de leve antes de ir ao encontro de Sam dentro do templo. As portas se abriram para dar passagem à noiva e instantaneamente todos os olhos se voltaram para ela de maneira assustadora. E bem lá no fundo, Jacob a esperava em frente ao altar, com seu porte magnifico e absolutamente confiante, enquanto ela se sentia a ponto de desfalecer.

Jacob sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões assim que as portas do templo foram abertas. A principio pensou que era uma miragem, um desenho efêmero feito pelos flocos de neve, mas ela andava em direção a ele, era real como uma flor. Pálida, linda e imaculada como os dias de inverno. As vezes o passo dela vacilava e ele temia que ela saísse correndo, como havia feito após o beijo, mas ela chegou até ele e lhe estendeu a mão fria e fina, que ele segurou possessivo e determinado a nunca mais largar.

Nenhum dos dois prestou muita atenção nas palavras do sacerdote. Ele falava alguma coisa sobre companheirismo, amabilidade e paciência até o momento em que questionava aos noivos se recebiam um ao outro em matrimônio. Jacob respondeu o "sim" com sua habitual segurança e imponência, enquanto Nessie vacilou por um segundo e respondeu baixo o seu "sim".

Jacob tomou-a pelo braço e a conduziu para fora do templo, enquanto os convidados comemoravam e saudavam os noivos. Ela sentiu que se não fosse por ele já teria desmaiado a muito tempo. Agora não tinha mais volta, estavam casados a final. Eles voltaram para o palácio, onde um banquete foi oferecido aos nobres Quileutes que estavam presentes no casamento e onde teriam sua noite de núpcias.

Renesmee quase não comeu durante a festa e também evitava falar com ele ou olha-lo diretamente. Jacob por sua vez comeu bem e bebeu um cálice de vinho apenas, oferecendo comida a ela o tempo todo. Mesmo com a insistência dele, ela não comeu, apenas bebeu seu habitual chá de hortelã com mel.

Quando a noite caiu todos os convidados deixaram o palácio em direção às suas casas, deixando para trás os noivos. Antes que Jacob se desse conta, Renesmee já havia se retirado para o quarto que ambos dividiram agora e aquilo provocou uma onda de ansiedade inexplicável. Foi impossível não imagina-la esperando por ele, nua e convidativa.

Nessie se livrou do vestido e da capa assim que entrou no quarto e colocou uma camisola branca, dispensando as criadas em seguida. O quarto era maior e mais confortável do que aquele que ela estava ocupando até então, com uma enorme cama de mogno entalhado no centro. Sentia o sangue gelar em suas veias. Logo ele estaria lá, tocando-a, beijando-a e aquele pensamento gerava um misto de espectativa e medo. Ele não a queria, ele queria a imagem de Bella que ela representava. Ela estava determinada a não aceitá-lo, nem que para isso tivesse que ferir Jacob o bastante para que tivesse tempo de fugir. Se conseguisse sair da cidade, roubaria um cavalo, ou qualquer animal que resistisse ao frio e seguiria para Bertah, onde teria exilo.

Ela procurou entre seus pertences algo que havia guardado antes de ser mandada para ele. Entre as roupas de seda e cetim repousava a pequena adaga de prata, com seu punho encrustado de rubis. Assim que ela pegou a arma a porta do quarto foi aberta.

Boa noite, esposa. - ele falou com sua voz grave e segura, fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até ela, determinado a tocá-la, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ela se virou com a arma em punho.

Não toque em mim, ou lhe corto a garganta! - ela ameaçou ferozmente enquanto ele a olhava espantado com a ousadia.

Pare com isso, ou vai se machucar, Nessie. - ele disse sem se mostrar abalado.

Não me chame assim e nem ouse encostar em mim. - ela insistiu em sua obstinada defesa.

Pare com isso, menina! - num movimento rápido ele a puxou pelo pulso da mão que segurava a arma. Ele imobilizou o braço dela atrás das costas e com a mão livre tomou a adaga, enquanto jogava a garota na cama. Ele caminhou até a janela fechada, a abriu rapidamente apenas para atirar a adaga no meio da neve – Eu disse que poderia se machucar, mas você é teimosa feito uma mula. - ele voltou até ela e examinou o pulso que ele havia torcido – Não vai ficar roxo, não se preocupe.

Já disse para não tocar em mim! - ela resmungou mais uma vez e ele perdeu a paciência. Num movimento incrivelmente ágil ele a deitou de costas na cama e se colocou em cima dela, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela, imobilizando ambos os braços da princesa acima da cabeça, enquanto a encarava profundamente nos olhos.

Olhe bem nos meus olhos, Nessie! - ele falou autoritariamente – Olhe e diga se vê um inimigo ou um aliado! - Nessie sentiu a boca secar e as palavras fugirem enquanto ele mantinha o olhar fixo no rosto dela num misto de adoração e melancolia. Ele se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem a milímetros dos dela – Eu não entendo por que, de todos os atributos dela, você tinha que herdar justamente o mais perigoso. - a voz dele era quente e densa, com uma nota triste no tom – Eu ainda vou morrer por causa destes olhos, princesa.

Eu não sou ela. - a voz de Nessie vacilou mais do que aquilo que ela havia planejado. Jacob olhou para ela por um instante que pareceu infinito e significativo.

Não, você não é ela. - ele concordou – Mas vai me matar do mesmo jeito. - então ele sorriu para ela, se aproximando do ouvido dela e inalando o perfume da pele clara. Nessie fechou os olhos em resposta e sentiu um tremor involuntário lhe percorrer a espinha. - Abra os olhos, Nessie. - ele disse – Quero que veja e aprove cada um dos meus atos esta noite.

Eu não... - ela bem que tentou falar, mas perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

"Não" o que? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca e voltou a brincar com a orelha dela. Ela emitiu um som que mais parecia um gato ronronando.

Não posso. - as mãos dele deslisaram pelos braços dela e entrelaçaram-lhe as mãos pequenas e delicadas, segurando-as possessivamente.

Esqueça-os. - ele respondeu enquanto beijava-lhe a face rosada – Esqueça tudo e todos. - então ele beijou a outra face dela – Não há nada lá fora. Nada que merece ser lembrado, só você e eu. - beijou a ponta do nariz dela e finalmente alcançou-lhe a boca entreaberta e ansiosa, devorando-a com um desejo incontrolável de provar cada sabor dela. Então a boca dele desceu pela garganta dela, fazendo-a suspirar e só se deteve quando viu o pingente que ela usava. Ele examinou o desenho da jóia com cuidado e sorriu – Uma lua crescente cercando uma estrela. Simbologia sugestiva.

O que? - ela perguntou já meio inconsciente de qualquer coisa que não fosse o corpo dele buscando o dela.

A lua crescente representa Bertah á séculos, assim como a estrela representa os Quileute. - ele falou antes de descer a boca e beijar a clavícula dela – A lua se fecha ao redor da estrela e a abraça, como seus braços e pernas farão comigo esta noite. - as mãos dele finalmente largaram as dela, descendo até as amarras do decote da camisola, soltando-as para revelar os seios pequenos e rosados ocultos até então – Você é a minha lua... - ele beijou o seio esquerdo dela e fez o contorno do mamilo com a língua enquanto ela gemia qualquer coisa incompreensível – Eu sou sua estrela – repetindo o mesmo com o outro seio em seguida.

Ele tomou uma certa distância dela e retirou a túnica escura que estava vestindo, revelando aos olhos dela o tórax largo de músculos rígidos e definidos, expondo sua pele avermelhada e sedosa. Nessie pensou que jamais veria algo tão belo ou tão convidativo ao toque quanto a pele dele. Então ele ergueu o corpo dela da cama, deslisando a camisola folgada até que ela estivesse com o tronco nu, como ele. Jacob a abraçou com força, sentindo cada milímetro da pele dela contra a dele, deslizando suas mãos grandes pelas costas e curvas daquela garota que estava aos poucos descobrindo do que é feito o amor.

Dada uma certa altura das carícias dele, as mãos dela perderam a inimição e passaram a explorar o corpo moreno de Jacob, enquanto sua boca pequena e rosada provava o sal da pele avermelhada, saboreando aos poucos os sons de prazer que ele emitia quando ela fazia isso. As mãos de Black desceram e subiram pelas pernas dela, expondo-as ao seu toque exigente, ora arranhando, ora apertando com vontade de tê-la mais próxima.

Preciso de você, pequena. - ele falou enquanto ela lhe beijava o pescoço – Preciso de você nua. - ele a deitou novamente na cama com cuidado e diante dos olhos castanhos dela ele a despiu por completo. O rosto dela corou e ele pensou que jamais veria algo mais tentador na vida. A despeito das curvas delicadas, que outrora ele julgara como infantis, ela lhe parecia perfeita para o toque, feita sob medida para acomodar as mãos dele em cada contorno. - Venha aqui, Nessie. - ele a chamou, ajudando-a a se levantar e ficar de joelhos na cama como ele – Sua vez de me ajudar com as roupas.

Ela exitou por um momento, até ele conduzir as mãos dela até o cordão que lhe prendia a calça, soltando-o. Então ela deslisou a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria o corpo dele. Jacob estava ali, totalmente nu diante dela, rígido e pulsante de desejo. Ela se assustou por um momento. Tudo nele era grandioso, cada músculo, cada parte, tudo perfeitamente harmônico e opressivo diante da fragilidade dela.

Toque, Nessie... - ele disse rouco e ansioso – Toque em mim. - ainda incerta, ela fez o que ele ordenou. Segurou-o em uma das mãos, deslisando-a por toda extensão, primeiro lentamente e a medida que ele emitia rosnados roucos em aprovação, a velocidade aumentava. Aos poucos a consciência de Jacob falhava e a única coisa que ele sentia era o prazer inexplicável que ela lhe dava, mas não acabaria agora, não daquela maneira. Com o resquício de seu alto controle, ele a afastou e respirou fundo.

Fiz algo errado? - ela perguntou ingenuamente. Ele a deitou novamente na cama, deslizando seus dedos pela barriga dela vagarosamente, fazendo-a arrepiar.

Você não fez nada errado. - ele disse, lançando a ela um sorriso malicioso – Eu só quero lhe retribuir a gentileza de maneira mais...Apropriada. - então os dedos dele chegaram a sua feminilidade, úmida, quente e apertada, invadindo-a subitamente, arrancando da garganta dela um longo gemido de prazer e surpresa. A medida que os dedos dele aumentavam a velocidade dos movimentos, os gemidos e gritos abafados dela ficavam mais rápidos. Nessie se agarrou aos cobertores do leito com força, fechando os olhos a medida que seu limite se aproximava. Ela explodiu em gozo e contrações musculares, correntes elétricas e ausência de consciência. Tudo perdeu o foco, tudo perdeu o sentido, só existia ele, só existiam eles. Ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas da esposa. Ele a olhou provocante e lambeu os dedos, saboreando o gosto dela. - Deliciosa. - ele disse. - Pode doer um pouco, mas eu serei cuidadoso. Não quero sua dor, só o seu prazer, linha lua.

Então ele a penetrou lentamente. Nessie mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a dor inicial até que Jacob estivesse totalmente dentro dela. Os movimentos eram lentos, profundos e torturantes para ambos. Nessie arranhava as costas dele, enquanto ele a agarrava pelos cabelos da nuca e lhe beijava a boca ávido, aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais. Sabores se misturando, sentidos inebriados, mãos incapazes de deixarem o corpo um do outro, até que eles não pudessem mais agüentar. Jacob soltou um uivo ao chegar ao orgasmo, arrastando Nessie consigo, num gemido rouco e prolongado. Desabando sobre ela em seguida, ele rolou para o lado dela na cama e a puxou para seus braços.

Minha! - ele a beijou rapidamente mais uma vez – Só minha. - então dormiram exaustos nos braços um do outro. Uma estrela entrelaçada nos braços da lua.

_**Já falei tantas vezes do verde nos teus olhos **_

_**Todos os sentimentos lhe tocam a alma, alegria ou tristeza **_

_**Se espalhando no campo, no canto, no gesto, no sonho, na vida **_

_**Mas agora é o balanço, essa dança nos toma, esse som nos abraça, meu amor**_

_**O teu corpo moreno vai abrindo caminhos, acelera meu peito **_

_**E nem acredito no sonho que vejo **_

_**E seguimos dançando o balanço malandro, e tudo rodando **_

_**Parece que o mundo foi feito pra nós nesse som que nos toca **_

_**Me abraça, me aperta, me prende em tuas pernas **_

_**Me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta, me enfeita num beijo **_

_**Me abraça, me aperta, me prende em tuas pernas **_

_**Me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta, me enfeita num beijo **_

_**Pôr do sol e aurora **_

_**Norte, sul, leste, oeste **_

_**Lua, nuvens, estrelas **_

_**A banda toca, parece magia **_

_**E é pura beleza, essa música sente, parece que a gente **_

_**Se enrola a corrente e então, de repente, você tem a mim **_

_**Me abraça, me aperta, me prende em tuas pernas **_

_**Me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta, me enfeita num beijo **_

_**Me abraça, me aperta, me prende em tuas pernas **_

_**Me prende, me força, me roda, me encanta, me enfeita num beijo **_

_**Já falei tantas vezes do verde nos teus olhos **_

_**Todos os sentimentos lhe tocam a alma, alegria ou tristeza **_

_**Se espalhando no campo, no canto, no gesto, no sonho, na vida **_

_**Mas agora é o balanço, essa dança nos toma, você tem a mim**_

_**Nota da autora: Pois é, os sinos tocaram, Jake e Nessie casaram mesmo e esta lua-de-mel levou o título de "A melhor NC que eu já escrevi". Pra quem acha que tudo termina aqui, aguardem o próximo capítulo para ver como este singelo acontecimento refletirá na vida deles e como o rei, papai Edward vai reagir.**_

_**Jac, só não coloquei chantily pq isso é coisa que não existe nem em Bertah, nem no Território Quileute. A musica do capitulo anterior era The Phantom of The Opera, do Iron Maiden e a deste é A Festa, da Maria Rita.**_

_**Esta é uma comunidade que fizeram pra mim. Entrem se quiserem. **_

./Main#?cmm=85594669

_**Bjux com champanhe**_

_**Bee**_


	9. De vingança e sentimentos

_**De vinganças e sentimentos**_

Nessie se retirou do quarto para tomar um banho assim que acordou, deixando Jacob para trás, ainda deitado e nu. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Já devia passar das dez horas da manhã e ele nunca dormia por tanto tempo. Ela era um anjo com um diabo no corpo, era a única explicação plausível.

Ele olhou para a cama em que haviam passado a noite juntos. O emaranhando de lençóis e cobertores de pele haviam sido dispensados a maior parte do tempo. Mas foi na marca rubra no centro do cobre leito que ele fixou o olhar. Ele deslisou os dedos pela mancha. Havia cumprido seu propósito, ela era dele afinal, mas ainda faltava um detalhe. Levantou-se e retirou o cobre leito da cama, rasgando um pedaço com as próprias mãos. Enrolou o tecido manchado e vestiu roupas limpas. Saiu do quarto e foi até seu escritório.

Uma vez no escritório pegou um pedaço de papel, caneta e rabiscou uma nota breve. Minutos depois ele chamou um mensageiro, entregou a nota e o pedaço de lençol rasgado, despachando-o em seguida. Não demorou muito até que Nessie o encontrasse no comodo. Ela sorriu para ele sem jeito e com a face corada. Ele sentiu que seu coração estava aquecendo aos poucos, como se ela fosse uma chama, um raio de luz que derretia o gelo do peito dele.

Ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse e ela foi até ele. Jacob a abraçou forte e sentiu o perfume dela entorpecer cada milímetro do seu corpo. O que ele estava sentindo afinal? Era uma necessidade sufocante de protege-la e estar próximo a ela sempre. Uma ansiedade inexplicável de abraça-la, de sentir o corpo frágil dela entre seus braços desajeitados.

Você dormiu bem? - ele perguntou, meio sem saber o que falar.

Dormi sim. - ela respondeu sem graça. Ele ergueu o queixo dela para encara-la nos olhos. Acariciou o rosto dela e sorriu ao vê-la tão perfeita, tão linda, exatamente como a conheceu.

Fiquei com medo de te machucar ontem. Você está bem? - ele perguntou receoso de ter causado a ela alguma dor.

Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Um pouco cansada ainda, mas vou sobreviver a isso. Doeu um pouco no começo. - o rosto dela corou – Mas acho que é normal, não é?

Bem, creio que sim. - ele beijou a bochecha dela e acariciou os cabelos acobreados da nuca, fazendo-a arrepiar – Preciso de você...

Jacob... - ela ronronou a medida que ele alisava a cintura dela com a outra mão.

Esta noite... - beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente – Todas as noites. - ele a encarou bem fundo nos olhos, com uma sorte de desespero estampado neles – Que feitiço é esse que você pôs em mim?

Acho que o que aconteceu ontem torna seu país independente e aliado do meu, não é? - ela perguntou meio preocupada, resistindo ao efeito que as caricias dele exerciam sobre ela.

Sim. - ele respondeu descendo as mãos pelas curvas dela – Mas não quero falar de política, não quando ainda estou no meu período de lua-de-mel.

Só estava pensando... - ela parou ao sentir um arrepio quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço – Isso colocaria um fim as nossas obrigações. Não precisaríamos agir como marido e mulher, se não quiséssemos. - ele parou imediatamente e a encarou. Ela não soube dizer se ele estava com raiva, chocado ou frustrado.

Renesmee, eu não me casei para fingir nada. Isso pode ter começado com um acordo politico, mas desfrutar de todos os aspectos do casamento estava incluído nas minhas intenções dês do começo. - ele falou entre dentes – Sinto lhe informar que aqui não é Bertah, onde o rei se casa por conveniência e se satisfaz com um harém inteiro de mulheres. Aqui, aliamos o útil e o agradável e é da minha vontade ter você como minha esposa. - ele a empurrou contra a mesa do escritório passo a passo, como se ela fosse um animal pego numa emboscada. Ele a sentou sobre a mesa e separou as pernas dela sem nenhuma cerimônia. Sua mão absurdamente grande se colou a cintura de Resnesmee, puxando-a para perto dele, enquanto sua boca buscava a dela com fúria passional e luxuria incontrolável.

O que? - ela tentou perguntar entre um beijo e outro, mas Jacob parecia pouco inclinado a conversas naquele momento, em que suas mãos se ocupavam da tarefa de suspender a saia dela e alisar as coxas expostas com possessividade e desejo. Ele permitiu que ela respirasse ao trocar seus lábios entreabertos pelo pescoço delgado e alvo, fazendo-a gemer e ronronar. Ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos da nuca, mantendo-a na mesma posição por um tempo maior.

Vou te mostrar que você quer isso tanto quanto eu. - ele rosnou no ouvido dela, provocando na princesa um arrepio involuntário de medo e prazer – Ser minha esposa... - a mão livre dele descia e subia pelas costas dela, vez ou outra desciam até as nádegas dela, apertando com força – Desamarre minha calça. - ele ordenou rispidamente ao ouvido dela. Com as mãos tremulas e a visão turva, ela tateou o corpo dele até encontrar o cordão, fazendo-o emitir rosnados de prazer quando lhe tocava em partes sensíveis acidentalmente. Ela por fim desamarrou a calça. - Boa menina. - ele murmurou ao ouvido dela, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.

Jacob... - ela gemeu. Aquilo fez com que ele intensificasse as caricias e ficasse ainda mais excitado, se é que era possível.

Diga que me quer. - ele ordenou mais uma vez – Diga que me quer dentro de você. - para tortura-la, ele introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo movimentos sinuosos e sensuais. Ela já nem conseguia raciocinar mais, apenas gemia palavras desconexas diante dele. - Só vou deixar você chegar lá... - ele disse beijando-lhe o pescoço mais uma vez – Quando você disser. - então ele retirou os dedos, arrancando um resmungo de protesto dela. Ele lambeu os dedos, como havia feito durante a noite – Diga, Nessie! Diga que me quer!

Eu quero... - ela murmurou meio entorpecida. Ele a puxou para perto dele, para que ela o sentisse pronto, bem diante da entrada, excitando-a ainda mais.

O que você quer? - ele provocou-a.

Você... - ela gemeu.

Onde? - ele lambeu o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Em... - ela suspirou – Em mim! - então ele a penetrou de uma vez, fazendo-a gritar de dor pela brutalidade do movimento.

Sua...sua insinuação me ofendeu, querida. - ele rosnou enquanto se movimentava dentro dela, sem o menor cuidado o controle, fazendo-a gritar e gemer, numa mistura de dor e prazer – Por isso esta será mais dolorida pra você... - ela arranhava os braços dele enquanto papeis e anotações caiam da mesa – Mas ainda quero seu prazer.

Jake...- ela gemia alto, fazendo com que ele aumentasse a velocidade – Jacob!

Isso! - ele rosnava, já próximo do auge – Continue! Chame por mim! - ele a agarrou pela nuca mais uma vez e a beijou com vontade. Em seguida ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela – Grite por mim, Ness!

JAKE! - ela enlaçou a cintura dele com as perna segundos antes de se entregar ao orgasmo violento – JAKE!

NESS! - ele também atingiu o limite, chamando por ela rouco e feroz. Passado o orgasmo ela desabou sobre a mesa, tendo ele por cima, ofegante enquanto ela se sentia exausta e dolorida. Ele a encarou nos olhos intensamente, alisou os cabelos dela com suas mãos grandes e rudes. Beijou-a com mais cuidado, mas não menos desejo – Você devia descansar esta tarde... - ele falou ainda ofegante – Não pretendo deixa-la dormir esta noite. - ele então saiu de dentro dela, vestiu suas calças novamente e a encarou firme.

Ela ainda estava sobre a mesa, com a saia suspensa e com manchas avermelhadas nas coxas claras. Ele não sabia dizer o que havia exatamente provocado aquela reação no minimo violenta, mas ouvi-la cogitando a hipótese de ser indiferente a ele e manter um casamento de fachada no mínimo havia ferido seu orgulho. Ainda assim, não justificava tamanho descontrole ou uma necessidade tão urgente de tê-la, de faze-la mudar de idéia, obrigando-a a implorar por ele. E agora Jacob não sabia dizer que olhar era aquele que ela lhe lançava. Talvez estivesse assustada com o rompante dele, talvez o odiasse em definitivo agora. Mas ela havia implorado por ele, havia gritado seu nome durante o sexo e não havia nada de dor ali, apenas êxtase puro, simples e primitivo.

Nessie não sabia o que pensar, não sabia nem mesmo se conseguia fazer isso depois de tanta distração naquela sala. Ele a confundia. Jacob a odiava, a desejava, a via como uma criança ou como uma criada para satisfaze-lo? Ela não sabia. Sabia apenas que o desejava, mais do que isso, estava perdendo o juízo por causa dele, por causa dos sentimentos que ele despertava nela. Seu medo era que tudo aquilo não passasse de ilusão de seu coração inexperiente e que Black estivesse meramente atraído por ela e suas semelhanças com Bella. Ele deixou a sala sem falar mais nada, somente que a queria naquela noite outra vez, ou outras.

Ela se levantou da mesa, abaixou a saia e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode, ainda dolorida. Correu para o quarto e se limpou com uma toalha úmida. Sentia um tipo de revolta por ele ter sido tão grosseiro e ao mesmo tempo estava surpresa com a existência daquele Jacob tão selvagem em sua paixão. Ela havia se rendido aos cuidados dele da primeira vez, tentou resistir, mas ele a venceu, a moldou como bem queria. Da segunda vez ela nem tentou, não quis resistir, estava totalmente fascinada e dominada pela atitude indomável dele, totalmente atraída.

Jacob se encontrou com Sam ainda naquela manhã. Dado ao humor intratável do líder dos Quileute, agora governante oficial e Senhor do Território, Sam não pode ignorar que algo estava errado com seu velho amigo. Algo estava muito errado.

Jacob, diga, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado! O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ!? - Sam gritou exasperado – Até parece que passou a noite com uma bruxa com cinto de castidade! Até agora você não disse uma única palavra inteligível, apenas rosnou e resmungou! Nós estamos LIVRES, homem! Você se vingou! Devia ser o primeiro a comemorar!

Vai pro inferno, Sam! - Jacob disparou mal humorado – Isso é inteligível o bastante pra você?

Jacob, eu entendo que a garota seja inexperiente, que a noite não tenha sido das melhores, mas você pode procurar uma amante mais adequada! O que importa é que conseguimos! - Jacob saltou da cadeira como um animal selvagem, agarrou Sam pela camisa encarando-o como se estivesse a um segundo de arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

CALE A BOCA! - ele vociferou – Não fale asneiras, Sam! Não tenho a menor intenção de arrumar uma amante e dobre a língua antes de falar dela! - ele soltou Sam de uma vez. Passou as mãos ansiosamente pelo cabelo. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Acho que estou entendendo agora... - Sam falou analítico – É Bella, não é? Está vendo nesta menina, nesta princesa mimada, a mulher que você nunca conseguiu esquecer! Pare com isso antes que enlouqueça, Jacob!

E você pare de falar bobagens! O que você entende disso a final? Você ama Emily dês do dia em que colocou os olhos nela quando ainda tinha quinze anos!

E você faz o mesmo com Bella! - Sam retrucou.

Quem está falando de Bella aqui?! Deixe ela quieta com sua coroa e seu rei efeminado, seus criados e filhos! - Jacob se exasperou – Eu estou aqui sem saber o que fazer! Sam, eu estou enlouquecendo!

Nota-se! - Sam disse sarcástico. - O que eu quero saber é o que está provocando isso!

Nessie! - ele respondeu imediatamente – Renesmee, se preferir!

Jacob, o primeiro sinal que demonstramos quando temos apego a algum objeto, pessoa ou animal é quando começamos à dar nomes. Você está dando apelidos à ela? - Sam o encarou desconfiado.

Pare de debochar!

Então conte logo o que aconteceu! - Sam retrucou.

Ontem a noite...Céus! Eu nunca imaginei, nunca cogitei a hipótese de desejar e ter tanto prazer com uma mulher, ainda mais sendo tão jovem! - Sam o encarou chocado – Ela parece ter algum tipo de droga oculta naquele corpo, por que é impossível que eu esteja sentindo uma necessidade tão grande de tê-la por perto! E hoje pela manhã, quando ela foi até meu escritório, ela sugeriu que agora que o Território está livre e que o tratado de paz foi firmado, não havia necessidade de agirmos como marido e mulher. - Sam estava perplexo com o relato – Perdi o controle na mesma hora e agarrei ali mesmo, na mesa.

Um golpe e tanto no ego! - Sam admitiu – E imagino que ela esteja no mínimo furiosa com você.

Furioso estou EU! O que... - ele ponderou um minuto – O que ela quer de mim afinal? Tenho feito de tudo para agradá-la! Absolutamente tudo! Na primeira noite fui cuidadoso, o máximo que pude! Mas eu garanto que me vinguei! Esta manhã ela gemeu meu nome algumas vezes! E como gemeu!

Poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor! O dia mal começou e eu estava perfeitamente satisfeito com minha ignorância neste assunto. - Sam falou rapidamente.

Desculpe-me por isso, eu só estou angustiado com a sugestão dela! - Jacob admitiu.

Eu realmente gostaria de entender o que as mulheres desta família têm para deixa-lo neste estado.

Do que está falando?

Do que é óbvio! - Sam disse – Que você está apaixonado por ela! Está apaixonado por uma garota de quinze anos, que é a filha do homem que mandou decapitar seu pai e da única mulher que você amou até hoje! É ridículo, é irônico, é uma piada de muito mal gosto do destino, mas é a verdade.

O que eu faço agora, Sam? - Jacob encarou o velho amigo com desespero – Eu nunca me senti tão perdido!

Eu acredito que há muito pouco a se fazer nesta altura. Estão casados, você tem passe livre pra desfrutar da companhia dela, ela não pode mais sair do território e com um pouco de sorte logo terão filhos. - Sam falou dando de ombros – O que você pode fazer é encorajar a paixão nela. Você é vinte anos mais velho que esta garota, já fez mulheres caírem aos seus pés antes, mostre a ela o que só se aprende com a maturidade.

Obrigado por me chamar de velho! Mas você tem uma certa razão. Meus pais se casaram por conveniência e acabaram se apaixonando, comigo e Nessie não será diferente. Nem que eu tenha que mudar as montanhas de lugar para isso. Eu vou indo, Sam. - Jacob rumou até a porta – Se não for incomodo, poderia pedir à Emily para ir conversar com ela? Só pra saber se ela está bem, sondar, ou seja lá o que as mulheres fazem para descobri alguma coisa!

Vou dar o recado à ela. Boa sorte, Jacob. - depois disso ele saiu.

Nessie se trancou no quarto ainda perdida em sua confusão. Jacob não havia aparecido, o dia estava frio ainda e nem mesmo a neve havia dado o ar da graça. Imaginou o que ele diria se ela fosse lá fora com um tempo daqueles. Ele zangaria com ela, argumentando que ela ficaria doente como Leah havia ficado. Imaginou ainda se ele tinha medo que ela morresse como sua falecida esposa.

Leah estava grávida quando faleceu. Um filho, um filho de Jacob...Será que ela também teria essa sorte? Eles estavam casados, ele a desejava pelo menos. Ela acabaria concebendo, cedo ou tarde, a menos que fosse estéril. Aquilo a assustou. Havia tanto que ela ainda não sabia sobre ele e sobre essa nova vida. Bateram na porta, ela não precisou se levantar pra saber quem era, apenas deu a autorização para que entrasse. Emily sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e acariciou seus cabelos como sua mãe faria.

Vim saber como está a nova senhora Black. - ela disse simpática.

Eu estou bem, Emily. - ela disse e se virou para o outro lado – Diga a ele que vou sobreviver.

Não estou aqui por ele. - Emily respondeu – Eu já estive no seu lugar um dia. Sei como é assustador esse primeiro momento e dadas as condições, imagino que tudo esteja muito confuso pra você.

Você gostava de Sam quando se casou? - Renesmee perguntou de supetão . Emily exitou por um momento.

Gostava sim. Na verdade, eu era louca por ele. - ela riu – Acho que isso é um motivo para você desconfiar de qualquer coisa que eu diga, não é?

Não exatamente. - ela disse envergonhada – Eu só queria saber como é. Você sabe, estar apaixonada por alguém. - Emily riu.

É forte, confuso e você pensa que está enlouquecendo. É difícil não pensar na pessoa amada e qualquer coisa que ele faça, por mais simples que seja, sempre parece perfeito. - Emily falou com ar sonhador.

Amar doi? - Nessie perguntou ainda mais sem graça.

As vezes, quando não temos certeza se a outra pessoa sente o mesmo.

E como sabemos? - ela foi insistente.

Não há uma formula pra isso. É um jeito de olhar, um carinho, a maneira de falar. São pistas que a outra pessoa deixa no caminho. - Emily pegou uma mecha de cabelo da princesa e começou a trança-la. - Ele machucou você?

Não! - Renesmee respondeu automaticamente – Quer dizer, doeu no começo, mas ele foi muito...Gentil. Pelo menos ontem a noite, hoje foi um tanto...Bruto. Acho que ele não gostou quando eu sugeri que não precisaríamos agir como marido e mulher sempre, agora que ele já havia conseguido o que ele queria. - Emily riu.

Oh, me desculpe por isso. - ela se recompôs – Esse é o tipo de coisa que nenhum homem gostaria de ouvir da esposa um dia depois do casamento. Mas você realmente quer que ele a deixe de lado?

Foi só uma sugestão! Já que isso é um acordo político, não tem motivo para fingir que isso é algo que ele quer. Só quis facilitar as coisas. - ela corou – Por mim, não faz diferença. - ela disse sem graça.

Acho que você está apaixonada por ele. - Emily concluiu sorrindo – E não há nada de errado nisso.

Eu não posso estar! - Nessie disse desesperada – Meu pai me odiaria por isso! E minha mãe? Ele ama minha mãe até hoje!

Sabe como se cura um amor antigo? - Emily perguntou e Nessie fez sinal negativo com a cabeça – Com um amor novo. Dê tempo ao tempo, as coisas vão acabar se ajeitando. Seja carinhosa com ele quando ele chegar à noite e logo ele vai estar caidinho por você.

Como pode ter certeza? - Nessie desconfiou.

Porque os homens tendem a amar aquilo que é belo, gentil e receptivo aos carinhos deles. - Emily riu – São bem pouco racionais neste ponto. Eu vou indo, querida. Volto numa outra hora. - Emily se levantou e foi até a porta.

Até mais, Emily. - Nessie respondeu e Emily saiu.

Estava apaixonada por ele e isso era irremediável. Por que não podia simplesmente odiá-lo? Seria tão mais fácil ter por ele asco ao invés de desejo, aversão ao invés de carinho. Ele a desarmou por completo com aquele sorriso largo e seu jeito seguro de ser. Nunca conheceu um homem como ele, nunca viu ninguém que possuísse uma certeza tão grande de si e de tudo que estava a sua volta. Por mais que seu pai fosse considerado um deus, era Jacob quem agia como tal, sem precisar de rituais ou protocolos que afirmassem isso, ele simplesmente sabia o que era e sabia que sempre seria. Ele sempre seria o sol naquela terra gelada, uma estrela de oitava grandeza.

Ele entrou dentro do quarto naquela noite, muito mais inseguro do que no dia anterior. Estava ansioso para vê-la, ao menos saber como ela estava. Ela ainda era apenas uma menina e ele já estava absolutamente rendido aos encantos dela. Ele a encontrou sentada perto da janela, observando o céu escuro em contraste com a neve que cobria o chão. Os olhos, os malditos olhos dela, perdidos em algum lugar lá fora. Talvez ela estivesse pensando em alguém, cogitando a hipótese de ser mais feliz em Bertah do que ali, com ele. Talvez estivesse pensando em algum outro homem, algum infeliz que jamais poderia sonhar com a idéia de tê-la, em parte porque ela era uma deusa, em parte porque ela pertencia à Jacob Black.

Aproximou-se dela com cuidado e pousou a mão sobre o ombro delicado, encoberto pela manga da roupa. Ela não desviou os olhos da paisagem, mas o encarava diretamente através do reflexo no vidro. Era como olhar para um retrato e ele decidiu que aquilo lhe agradava. Ela ali, sentada com sua pose altiva e serena, com algo de infantil em seus traços ainda em desenvolvimento e ele atrás dela, com sua aparência colossal, disposto a protegê-la de qualquer coisa. Nessie era mais forte do que o que ele imaginava no primeiro momento, muito mais determinada do que a imagem da criança perdida e assustada que ele havia criado em sua mente quando a viu pela primeira vez.

Como foi seu dia? - decidiu que era melhor iniciar uma conversa com ela. Ela deu de ombros.

Tranqüilo. Não tinha muita coisa pra fazer e hoje não nevou. - ela disse sem graça – Tive vontade de dar uma volta lá fora, mas não tive animo já que não haviam flocos caindo. - ele riu uma risada baixa e gutural.

Definitivamente, tenho ciumes desse seu amor pela neve. Acabo de crer que eu cometi um sério erro quando lhe levei aos limites da cidade para que contemplasse a vista. Criei minha própria concorrência. - ele sorriu para ela, mas havia algo melancólico em seus olhos negros.

Não diga bobagens. Você nem mesmo gosta de mim, não tem por que ter ciumes ou invejar à neve. - ela respondeu abaixando o rosto para que ele não visse o constrangimento dela através do vidro. Ele a girou na cadeira para que ela o encarassem e beijou-lhe a face com carinho. Os lábios dele eram quentes e macios contra a pele dela.

E quem foi que disse que eu não gosto? - ele perguntou enquanto acariciava o rosto dela – Talvez eu esteja sim morrendo de inveja da neve, porque ela parece ter sua atenção em tempo integral. Talvez eu tenha mesmo um ciume doentio de algo inanimado, só porque seus olhar se recusa à desviar da paisagem e me encarar. Em que você estava pensando?

Nada de mais, só imaginando algumas coisas. - ela respondeu corando violentamente.

Eu gostaria de saber o que se passa na sua cabeça. Sabe, faz tempo que eu não tenho que me preocupar em ser educado, gentil ou até mesmo agradável com outra pessoa, em especial com uma mulher. - ele disse sincero – As vezes me pergunto se estou fazendo certo, ou se você se sente infeliz aqui. Queria ler sua mente neste momento.

Só estava pensando que eu realmente não sei o que fazer de agora em diante. Nada precisa de ordem no palácio, politica é um assunto vedado às mulheres, não conheço muita gente por aqui e não sei como ser uma...Esposa. - ela respondeu – É tudo tão diferente agora.

Está infeliz? - ele questionou.

Não exatamente, mas estou com medo porque não sei para onde estou indo. - ela admitiu e ele enlaçou seus próprios dedos nos fios acobreados do cabelo dela.

Eu nunca pensei muito sobre os seus sentimentos quando propus o acordo com seu pai. Acho que só passei a entender que você era uma pessoa de carne e osso quando te vi dentro daquela liteira tremendo de frio e com o olhar mais assustado do mundo. - ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela num pedido silencioso de desculpas.

O que mudaria de tivesse pensado nisso? Provavelmente teríamos uma guerra agora e pessoas morrendo. - ela declarou solenemente – Foi melhor assim.

Se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes teria tido mais cuidado com você, ou pelo menos entendido que este casamento nem mesmo lhe passava pela cabeça a pouco tempo e que é natural que queira distância de mim. - aquilo pareceu doloroso para ele, quase como um facada no peito – Mesmo que eu queira você por perto.

É difícil dizer alguma coisa quando você parece tão comprometido com essa obrigação. Você parece tão determinado à fazer isso funcionar que eu me sinto intimidada. Admito que eu estava preparada para a sua violência, indiferença e ódio, mas não para a sua gentileza. Tudo isso porque eu me pareço com ela, com a minha mãe. - a simples menção ao nome figura de Bella pareceu confundi-lo.

Isso pode ter começado com uma obrigação, Nessie, mas definitivamente agora se trata muito mais de um desejo, de um vício, do que política. E você não se parece com Bella. Sua mãe era sagaz, mas nunca foi tão obstinada e tão reconfortante quanto você.

Ainda ama ela. - Nessie concluiu. Jake a encarou intensamente e ela não sabia o que pensar daquilo.

Amei um dia, uma garota esperta e atrevida que Sam capturou na floresta. Essa garota era diferente de tudo o que eu conhecia, teimosa e irracional, uma verdadeira aventura. Mas o destino dela era marcado a ferro e fogo, ela parecia trazer desgraça a qualquer homem que se apaixonasse por ela. Ela se casou com outro homem, alguém poderoso o bastante para obrigá-la. Ela teve filhos e em troca de tudo o que eu sentia por ela, ela me deu liberdade e uma chance de me reerguer, assim como ela tentava fazer com a própria vida. - Jacob falou com tanta clareza e segurança que ela não ousou contestar – Bella vai ser sempre uma cicatriz, já foi uma ferida grande e dolorosa, mas se fechou com o tempo. Gosto de pensar nela como uma amiga agora, já que tenho uma companheira muito mais adequada diante de mim.

Você sente algo por mim? Algo parecido com o que sentiu por ela? - Jacob ponderou um segundo.

Eu sinto. Sinto como se estivesse vendo o sol pela primeira vez depois de uma vida inteira de escuridão. E isso me provoca uma grande ansiedade, uma vez que eu não sei nada sobre o que você sente. - ele confessou deixando-a corada – Tenho raiva só de imaginar se você algum dia se apaixonou por algum outro homem. Quero que se apaixone por mim, Nessie. Vou acabar ficando louco de tanto pensar que estou fazendo com você o que Edward fez à sua mãe. Vou lutar por isso, por você. Não vou desistir até que eu esteja certo de que você também me quer ao seu lado. - não houve mais palavra ou explicação. As bocas calaram uma a outra num beijo desesperado e como o prometido ele não deixou Nessie dormir naquela noite.

Sete dias se passaram dês do momento em que Jacob e Renesmee haviam se tornado marido e mulher quando o mensageiro Quileute chegou ao palácio real de Bertah com uma entrega para o rei.

Edward contemplou um embrulho de tecido branco toscamente amarrado, com uma pequena nota escrita as preças. Ele desamarrou o tecido e deu de cara com absolutamente nada além de uma enorme mancha vermelha no centro do linho impecavelmente branco. O rei tomou em suas mãos o bilhete. Duas frases, duas miseras frases que o fizeram desejar a própria morte e a morte daquele maldito homem.

"_**Fique sossegado, oh rei dos reis. Eu não fiz nade que ela não quisesse em nossa noite de núpcias." **_O rei esmurrou a mesa com força e soltou um grito de ódio puro. Jacob Black pagaria por sua ousadia. Pagaria por ter roubado sua única e amada filha. Sua Renesmee. Aquela vingança havia ido longe de mais.

_**Nota da autora: Gente, pensem num capitulo que saiu do meu controle! Foi esse! NC que não estava nos planos, mil e uma discussões e confissões amorosas e absolutamente nada do que eu tinha planejado! Mas calma, o próximo vai ser pra lascar, pq a final ninguém merece tanto amor num lugar só, isso não parece comigo! Pra que facilitar quando eu posso ser tão maravilhosamente cruel? *.* Não se preocupem, vai ser bom.**_

_**Jac, já disse que adoro seus comentários? Pois é, ando postando mais rápido só pra ver o que você vai dizer e concordo quando vc diz "Emily é luz!"**_

_**Bjux amados**_


	10. Momentos de Dúvida

_**Momentos de dúvida**_

Ela já não sentia tanto frio no Território, em parte porque suas roupas era realmente quentes e em parte porque Jacob raramente saía de perto dela. Ele fazia questão absoluta de acompanha-la onde quer que fosse, mesmo que não fizesse restrições aos passeios dela. Ela gostava daquilo, gostava de ter a companhia dele e a amizade, mesmo que tudo isso ficasse do lado de fora do quarto quando a noite caia. Eram momentos onde não havia espaço para mais nada, se não os corpos entrelaçados e o desejo incontrolável.

Não era atoa que ela vivia dormindo pelos cantos durante o dia, ele raramente dava tempo para descanso nas noites frias e aquilo consumia uma quantidade incrível de energia dela. Uma hora ele iria acabar matando sua esposa de exaustão, sem falar no aumento do apetite. Tudo parecia incrivelmente saboroso para o paladar dela.

Renesmee estava particularmente entediada naquele dia. Jacob e alguns de seus homens haviam saído logo cedo para verificar obras de reconstrução em algumas cidades vizinha e acabariam discutindo politica o dia todo. Ela havia prometido que estaria de volta a noite e isso dava à ela muito tempo sozinha. Foi até o escritório dele para procurar algo que lhe ocupasse o tempo ocioso.

Fato, ela finalmente havia encontrado algo para fazer. Aquele lugar estava uma zona de guerra. Milhares de papeis espalhados, livros fora do lugar e nenhum espaço vazio que pudesse ser usado. Nessie nem pensou duas vezes antes de começar sua organização no escritório. Tentou agrupar os documentos em pilhas por assunto, os livros em ordem alfabética e as canetas dentro de gavetas menores.

Ela estava indo bem com seu trabalho de faxina no escritório até abrir uma gaveta da mesa de trabalho dele. Demorou um pouco a abrir, já que ela estava emperrada e quando finalmente conseguiu algo lá dentro lhe chamou a atenção. Um papel de carta com o brasão real de Bertah estava colocado cuidadosamente em cima de outros objetos. Renesmee reconheceu de imediato a caligrafia irregular de sua mãe. Sabia que era errado, mas não resistiu à tentação de ler o que estava ali.

Renesmee tomou a carta em suas mãos com cuidado e abriu. Não era uma correspondência antiga como ela gostaria, era muito recente para falar a verdade. Uma onda de pânico se apossou dela imediatamente a medida que lia o que estava ali.

" _**Jacob,**_

_**Eu entendo perfeitamente o que sente em relação à Edward e mais ainda o seu desejo de vingança, mas as coisas tomaram tal proporção que eu simplesmente não posso mais ignorar. Se uma guerra ocorrer entre Bertah e os Quileute não será apenas um incidente político e eu e meus filhos estaríamos em perigo real assim que a capital fosse tomada. Em nome de tudo o que sente ou sentiu por mim, considere a alternativa que lhe proponho.**_

_**Sei que já ouviu falar em minha única filha, a princesa Renesmee. A ela foi concedido o título de Senhora dos Territórios Quileute no momento de seu nascimento. Se você propor a ela casamento, Edward será obrigado pelos conselheiros a aceitar a proposta, uma vez que esta seria a única maneira de evitar o confronto. Para efeitos de lei e governo, seu povo estaria livre, já que você se tornará o Senhor do Território.**_

_**Pode achar estranha esta minha sugestão, por isso lhe direi meus motivos. Renesmee é muito jovem e sedenta de conhecimento e liberdade, exatamente como eu fui um dia. Não tardará muito para que Edward decida casa-la com algum nobre ou**_ _**aliado político e a simples possibilidade dela sofrer o que eu sofri me apavora terrivelmente. Se não quiser escutar à velha Bella Swan, escute esta mãe desesperada que lhe implora neste momento. Salve minha filha, tire-a desta gaiola e mostre o mundo que existe longe deste palácio. Eu não confiaria a mais ninguém esta tarefa. Não consigo pensar em alguém mais digno e merecedor que você.**_

_**Mais do que ninguém eu entendo que amor nem sempre tem afinidade com **__**casamento. Eu não amava Edward no começo, mas hoje já não posso afirmar com tanta convicção. Renesmee é linda, jovem e saudável, encantadora o bastante para deixar qualquer um louco por ela. Talvez isso não mude em nada a sua vida, mas gosto de imaginar que ela o faria feliz e que você, com sua lealdade, sua segurança e gentileza, a faria se apaixonar. São meras esperanças, mas eu gostaria muito que se tornassem reais em nome de toda gratidão que sinto por você. **_

_**Eternamente grata,**_

_**sua amiga Bella"**_

Renesmee sentiu o mundo a sua volta girar numa velocidade vertiginosa. Seu rosto perdeu a cor de imediato e o chão parecia ter desaparecido por completo. Ela se jogou na cadeira que Jacob costumava usar, enquanto sua mente trabalhava a mil. O que era aquilo? Que pouca vergonha era aquela carta maldita!

Ela, sua própria mãe! Bella havia barganhado a mão da única filha para conseguir um maldito acordo político! Renesmee poderia esperar isso de seu pai, mas o rei havia sofrido verdadeiramente quando aceitou o tratado. Bella não só havia jogado sujo, como também havia manipulado tudo aquilo o que Jacob sentia por ela em seu favor. Ela era maquiavélica, cruel, inescrupulosa!

E Jacob! Como alguém como ele pode aceitar aquilo com tanta facilidade?! Só havia duas explicações para aquilo. Ou ele pensava naquele casamento como uma vingança muito mais sádica do que uma simples guerra, ou estava encenando toda aquela fantasia de casamento feliz unicamente para provar à Bella que ele ainda a amava. Ele estava fazendo tudo em amor à ELA! Black não estava apaixonado por sua jovem esposa coisa nenhuma, simplesmente porque ele não conseguia esquecer a rainha de Bertah!

E ele era um excelente ator, porque Nessie havia acreditado em cada gesto, cada promessa, cada palavra de carinho. Mais do que isso, ela estava mesmo apaixonada por ele, exatamente como Bella havia previsto. Cada vez que ele se deitou com ela, cada vez que gemeu seu nome em meio ao êxtase, era em Bella que ele pensava! Era o nome de BELLA que ele queria poder dizer!

Não havia a menor possibilidade dela permanecer ali, debaixo do mesmo teto que Jacob! Não podia pedir ajuda à Emily, porque com certeza Sam acabaria sabendo e diria tudo ao amigo. Nenhuma quileute trairia Black e ela não conhecia nada além do território se não Bertah. Somente Edward, seu pai, lhe acolheria naquele momento. Precisava voltar para casa, mesmo que tivesse que encarar sua mãe, aquele era o único lugar onde teria refugio.

Jacob chegou naquela noite e pela primeira vez Renesmee encarou o momento em que dividiam a cama como um fardo. Por mais que ele a beijasse, acariciasse e fosse infinitamente dedicado a satisfação dela, podia dizer que tudo foi em vão. Sem o menor entusiasmo ela foi obrigada a fingir que estava bem e que ele havia conseguido o que queria. O tempo parecia se arrastar dentro do quarto e ele ainda não havia caído no sono.

Jacob a encarava longamente e ela tentava desviar o olhar para não se denunciar. Era doloroso olhar para ele, saber que estava apaixonada e que ele ainda amava a outra. Preferia que ele estivesse dormindo, distante e indiferente, mas ele era observador e esperto como um gato. Ou ela simplesmente não sabia como disfarçar sua raiva.

O que está acontecendo, Ness? - ele acariciou o rosto dela, tentando induzi-la a olhar pra ele.

Nada, não está acontecendo nada. - ela mentiu, tentando desviar os olhos – Só estou com sono.

Não acredito em você. - ele falou sorrindo – Você mente muito mal, menina.

Me deixe dormir. - ela resmungou. Ele segurou o rosto dela com mais força do que o habitual para que ela não fugisse.

Era como se você não estivesse nesta cama. Seu corpo estava, mas sua mente não. - ele disse com tom sério, mas havia um toque de preocupação em seus olhos – Normalmente você não age assim. Você sabe que se tiver algo que a incomode pode me dizer.

Estou perfeitamente bem. Se me permitir, eu gostaria de dormir agora. - ela falou rispidamente e deu as costas para ele.

Como quiser, mas se acha que vai me fazer dar as costas também está enganada. - ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a puxou contra seu corpo com força, fazendo-a protestar – Reclame o quanto quiser, gosto de ter você bem presa entre os meus braços. Boa noite, pequena. - e então beijou o pescoço dela.

Boa noite. - ela respondeu mal humorada. Droga! Como sairia com ele segurando ela daquele jeito?! Por que ele tinha que ser tão pesado?!

Pouco antes do sol nascer ele rolou para o outro lado da cama, permitindo que ela saísse do leito. Ela jogou algumas roupas dentro da sacola de viagem que ele costumava usar, pegou seu casaco de pele de lobo e correu para a cozinha ainda vazia. Jogou dentro da bolsa alguns mantimentos para os dois primeiros dias, era mais ou menos o tempo que ela levaria até alcançar a fronteira.

Precisava de algum animal para transportá-la e que passasse relativamente despercebido na paisagem. Jacob tinha vários cavalos na estrebaria, sem dúvida algum deles serviria pra o propósito. Na ultima baia ela encontrou algo apropriado o bastante. Um cavalo pequeno, rustico, de pelo incrivelmente branco. Ela sabia que sua figura passaria praticamente despercebida em meio a neve. Agora ela precisava deixar a cidade, antes que o sol nascesse.

Jogou suas coisa sobre o cavalo e mentou em seguida, disparando em direção aos portões da cidade a toda velocidade. Naturalmente haviam guarda vigiando em caso de ataque inimigo. Ela encobriu o rosto e ergueu em suas mãos um envelope timbrado, com o brasão que Jacob usava nas correspondências oficiais. Os sentinelas entenderam que se tratava de um mensageiro e deram a passagem. Renesmee atiçou o animal e tomou a estrada para Bertah numa velocidade assombrosa.

Jacob acordou por volta das nove da manhã, o sol já estava alto e era como se o sono não tivesse adiantado de nada. Havia dormido muito mal, preocupado com a frieza dela na noite anterior. Que fosse orgulho ferido, ele não conseguia entender o porque da atitude indiferente dela. Olhou para o lado e ela não estava lá. Estranho, Nessie nunca se levantava antes dele.

Ele saiu da cama e foi até a cozinha procurar por ela. Rodou por todo o palácio e não encontrou nem a sombra da esposa. Nenhum criado a havia visto naquele dia e então ele começou a ficar preocupado.

Revirou o quarto e notou a falta de algumas roupas e de sua bolsa de viagem. Ela também havia levado o casaco de pele e isso indicava claramente que ela pretendia enfrentar o inverno. Saiu correndo para checar a estrebaria, se tivesse alguma sorte ela não teria pensado em pegar algum animal e estaria à pé. Se fosse assim poderia alcançá-la facilmente.

Maldita fosse ela! Havia levado justamente o cavalo que pretendia dar a ela como presente de um mês de casamento! Maldita hora em que decidiu que ela deveria ter um animal resistente e veloz também! Não restavam dúvidas, ela havia fugido e agora ele precisava reunir um grupo de buscas o mais rápido possível.

Depois de falar com os sentinelas e perguntar se haviam visto alguém com aquelas descrições passar pelos portões ele foi até Sam e Quill para juntar alguns homens para a busca. Com aquele cavalo e no horário que ela havia saído, teria pelo menos um dia de vantagem sobre eles, teria que torcer para que ela não soubesse o caminho, ou ela chegaria na fronteira de Bertah ao meio dia do dia seguinte e então seria intocável até que ele conseguisse enviar alguém para mediar a devolução dela.

Seus melhores e mais confiáveis homens se lançaram na busca pelas florestas e estradas próximas sem obter sucesso algum. Nem mesmo havia um rastro que pudesse ser seguido e aquilo mostrava o quanto ele havia subestimado ela dês do princípio. Renesmee era muito mais astuta e escorregadia do que ele havia imaginado e havia, literalmente, escapado de baixo do nariz dele.

As buscas continuaram até que estivesse escuro o bastante para que os homens não conseguissem enxergar o rumo que estavam seguindo. A noite trouxe a ele uma inquietação inimaginável. Por que ela estava fugindo? O que havia acontecido para que ela decidisse voltar para a casa do pai na calada da noite? Afinal ela não gostava dele? Não estava feliz? Ou tudo aquilo não passava de fingimento da parte dela? Ela estava realmente esperando que ele abrisse a guarda para que ela escapasse por entre seus dedos? Não conseguiu pregar o olho naquela noite, também não conseguiu parar de pensar nela.

Teria que esperar até que ela chegasse a casa dos pais, que estivesse devidamente segura dentro dos muros do palácio real de Bertah. Deste modo ela não teria para onde fugir. É claro que Edward iria se colocar no caminho, mas ele não tinha mais direitos sobre ela e se tentasse mante-la lá, era guerra.

Nessie levou menos de dois dias até chegar a fronteira do território com Bertah. O cavalo era incrivelmente ágil e resistente ao frio e ao cansaço. De lá até a capital seriam mais cinco dias, talvez quatro se tivesse sorte. Logo no primeiro povoado onde parou para comprar mantimentos ela avistou um grupo de soldados com os estandartes de Bertah, era um grupo pequeno de mais para se tratar de um reforço à fronteira e então ela avistou seu tio, o general Hale, bem a frente do pequeno contingente. Estava com muita sorte.

Ela correu até o caminho que o general percorria, deixando o cavalo na estalagem onde havia parado.

Parem! - ela gritou enquanto corria – Parem! General Hale! Tio Jasper! - ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado, o general olhou para trás e a despeito das roupas pesadas que ela estava usando, ele a reconheceu de imediato.

Cavaleiros, alto! - ele ordenou e todos pararam imediatamente e o general desmontou de seu cavalo e correu em direção à ela. - Renesmee, é você mesma?!

Sou eu tio! - ela respondeu entre lagrimas, correndo para abraça-lo – Não acredito que o encontrei aqui! Eu senti tanta saudade!

Querida, o que faz aqui? Black está com você? - Jasper perguntou visivelmente preocupado com uma possível visita de Black a Bertah. Renesmee negou com a cabeça.

Não. - ela respondeu com a voz fraca – Me leve pra casa, por favor! - o tom de súplica na voz dela o fez estremecer. O que estava acontecendo?

É claro que vou leva-la. Pelo menos acho que é o melhor pra você no momento. Está terrivelmente pálida. - Jasper falou imediatamente – Onde estão suas coisas?

Na estalagem. Há uma bolsa de viagem pequena e um cavalo branco apiado na estrebaria. - ela disse.

Minha ida até o Território vai ter que esperar. Vamos pegar suas coisas e seguiremos pra capital assim que o sol nascer. - Jasper ofereceu o braço à ela para que fossem até a estalagem.

Por mais que estivesse intrigado com as condições do encontro com a sobrinha, Jasper não questionou os motivos que a levaram até a fronteira, numa fuga obvia. No entanto, o general era experiente o bastante para saber que Jacob Black não aceitaria aquilo e uma retaliação era quase inevitável. De qualquer maneira, era melhor levar a princesa de volta ao palácio de Bertah e rezar para que Edward conseguisse lidar com a situação de maneira diplomática.

Na manhã seguinte o pequeno grupo seguiu para a capital de Bertah e ela não sabia o por que, mas sentia que havia uma parte dela sendo deixada para trás. Uma parte feita de neve, peles e da cor incompreensível da pele dele. Algo que lembrava a força e solidez de uma montanha solitária, algo que parecia não sair do coração dela.

Quatro dias sem ela por perto e tudo dentro daquele palácio parecia sem sentido, cor ou brilhos. Absolutamente monótono e estéril, era como todo Território parecia. Faltava pouco, muito pouco pra dizer a verdade, e ele iria atrás da princesa sem pensar duas vezes e não queria platéia para sua possível discussão. Iria sozinho para chegar mais rápido. Ouviu boatos de que uma garota estava sendo escoltada pelo general Hale até Bertah e a descrição condizia com a de Renesmee. Ao menos ele tinha a garantia de que ela estava bem e com pessoas de confiança, dela pelo menos.

Sam tentou dissuadi-lo de sua decisão pouco segura. Seria mais aconselhável que um diplomata fosse no lugar de Jacob e conduzisse a negociação, mas ele não agüentaria esperar, muito menos acreditava na mais remota possibilidade de Edward devolve-la sem uma boa briga. Além do mais, queria respostas e as teria, depois disso jogaria Renesmee na cama porque já não suportava mais passar as noites sozinho naquele maldito quarto.

Ao amanhecer do sétimo dia já era possível ver os contornos da capital de Bertah no horizonte colorido com infinitos tons flamejantes. Ela havia sentido falta daquilo, de todas aquelas cores que cobriam o céu. O ar era quente e carregado de aromas exóticos que pareciam temperar tudo a sua volta. Ao mesmo tempo que aquilo lhe trazia boas lembranças parecia extremamente pesado e asfixiante, como se estivesse inalando fumaça de incenso diretamente. O general conduziu a marcha num ritmo calmo, mas ela desejava estar logo dentro do palácio. Precisava se sentir segura e em casa novamente.

Uma vez dentro da cidade ela pode ouvir o burburinho que sua chegada causava. As pessoas a espiavam com olhos suspeitos, sem entender o que ela fazia ali, usando quase nenhuma jóia, com roupas que lhe cobriam todo corpo como se ela fosse uma velha. Cochichavam barbaridades enquanto ela seguia em direção ao palácio, alguns diziam que ela devia ter sofrido agressões e seu corpo estava coberto para esconder as marcas, outros diziam que ela estava sendo mantida prisioneira ao invés de estar casada com o "bárbaro Quileute". "Que os céus punam ele que tocou a deusa jovem!" Alguns gritaram e ela teve que se conter para não descer do cavalo que desmentir cada barbaridade que falavam.

Jasper olhava para ela com nítida preocupação, sem saber dizer se ela realmente havia passado por alguma daquelas situações ou o real motivo que a levou a fuga impensada. Não cabia a ele questionar e duvidava se caberia a alguém. Algo lhe soprava a mente uma possível resposta, mas era tão incerta que nem valia a pena pronunciar. Sentia que era algo relacionado à rainha, mas até que tivesse provas o simples pensamento já era uma traição.

Os portões do palácio foram abertos dando passagem ao grupo e tão logo eles desmontaram dos cavalos o rei em pessoa veio até eles. Edward estava nada menos do que pasmo ao ver a figura pálida da filha, com o corpo coberto por roupas que ele nem mesmo sabia identificar. Ela parecia mais velha do que realmente era sem os trajes coloridos que ela usava enquanto vivia em Bertah e às jóias que a faziam brilhar como um raio de sol. O que havia acontecido com sua menininha? Por que seus olhos eram tristes e cercados por sombras? Por que ela parecia tão absurdamente pálida e frágil como uma pétala?

Ele correu até ela e a abraçou forte, como se estivesse se agarrando a sua salvação. Renesmee retribuiu o abraço, deixando suas lágrimas caírem livremente, manchando a túnica do pai. Edward afagou os cabelos dela com carinho.

Minha menininha, o que fizeram com você? - ele perguntou com grande pesar - O que aconteceu?

Minha casa... - ela disse – Eu precisava voltar pra casa. - ela mal conseguia falar entre um soluço e outro.

Ele a machucou? - o rei perguntou entre dentes, não disfarçando sua raiva – Me dê um motivo e farei o que devia ter feito à quinze anos atrás. Vou colocar a cabeça daquele miserável fincada numa estaca! - o sangue dela gelou ao ouvir a ameaça.

Não fará nada disso! - ela disse imediatamente – Jacob...Ele não fez nada. Nada que mereça a morte.

Renesmee, me diga o que devo pensar quando minha única filha chega as portas do palácio, vestida como uma anciã, sem jóias, sem comitiva apropriada como conseqüência de uma fuga? - Edward a encarou desesperado – Uma pessoa não foge de quem a trata bem! Eu nunca a vi neste estado e isso só pode ser culpa de Black!

Não há que se falar em culpa ou retaliação por causa disso! - ela se esquivou imediatamente – Não vai começar uma guerra por minha causa, não vou permitir.

Eu decidirei se este é ou não um caso para guerra. E se isso acontecer, não será por sua causa, querida. Este é um evento que vem sendo adiado a anos. - Edward retrucou indulgentemente – Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Senti saudades de casa. - ela mentiu – Eu não agüentava mais a distância e a falta que senti de todos.

Você mente tão mal quanto sua mãe. - Edward disse – Se não quer dizer agora, respeitarei isso, mas uma hora a verdade vai aparecer. Vamos entrar de uma vez, vou providenciar para que seja a minha garotinha novamente. Vai ser bem cuidada como sempre foi.

Obrigada, pai. - eles entraram no palácio de mãos dadas. Talvez a idéia não fosse das melhores, mas ela se sentia feliz por rever o pai e sua casa. Com tudo seu coração doía melancolicamente e ela se lembrou da neve que caía no jardim de inverno enquanto ela rodopiava como uma criança. Lembrou-se dos braços dele aquecendo seu corpo frágil, enquanto a boca macia e quente de Jacob acolhia e ensinava a dela.

Jacob decidiu deixar o Território ao nascer do sol do sétimo dia. Já não suportava mais a distancia e a falta que ela fazia naquele lugar. Sam foi nomeado para substituí-lo no governo enquanto Black estivesse fora, com a ajuda de Quill. Contrariando protocolos e hábitos, Jacob iria sozinho para fazer uma viagem rápida e ninguém em sã consciência tentaria ir contra um homem daquele tamanho.

Uma vez que seu cavalo estava selado, Jacob montou e disparou em uma corrida furiosa rumo à Bertah. O frio era ignorado, o cansaço não era sentido, ele nem mesmo percebia a paisagem mudar ao redor dele à medida que se aproximava do esconderijo de seu inimigo e de sua própria esposa. O clima se tornava mais quente à sua volta, o céu mais limpo e exuberante, o ar pesado e quente, carregado de aromas exóticos. Era como sentir o cheiro dela, era o mesmo perfume que parecia impregnar cada milimetro da pele alva que ele tanto desejava tocar novamente.

Renesmee evitava a presença da mãe todo tempo e proibiu a rainha de entrar nos aposentos, aliás evitava a presença de todos do palácio se trancando em seu quarto. Sentia-se doente, talvez fosse a mudança súbita de alimentação e a mistura de cheiros que a cercava, ou quem sabe todo estresse estivesse mexendo de mais com seu organismo. Sentia falta do aroma dos pinheiros cobertos de neve e o incenso a deixava nauseada.

Enquanto isso Bella se desesperava sem saber o que estava se passando com a filha. Edward estava preocupado com a menina e frequentemente hostil às perguntas de sua esposa. A rainha já não sabia o que pensar. Tinha certeza de que Jacob seria incapaz de prejudicar a princesa, além disso Renesmee era habitualmente muito devotada às suas obrigações e por mais que não quisesse o casamento ela jamais colocaria a família em risco com uma fuga tão impensada. Precisava falar com sua filha, precisava urgentemente saber o que havia acontecido.

Contrariando o desejo da princesa, Bella foi ao quarto da filha e driblou os guardas responsáveis pela segurança. Renesmee estava deitada em sua cama, com os cabelos soltos e espalhados pelo travesseiro. A menina já não usava as roupas de Bertah, ao menos não as que mostravam suas pernas e barriga, preferia as túnicas longas e poucas jóias. Já não se parecia com a menina inquieta e arteira que ela protegeu em seus braços, tinha traços de serenidade que só o tempo trás e gestos moderados. Era uma mulher feita graças à Jacob.

Ao perceber a presença de Bella no quarto, Renesmee saltou da cama e se colocou em posição defensiva enquanto seus olhos encaravam a rainha com fúria. Bella se preparou para uma amenização no comportamento dela, mas isso não aconteceu.

O que está fazendo aqui? - Renesmee perguntou entre dentes, parecendo uma leoa – Dei ordens para que não a deixassem entrar!

Ainda sou a rainha de Bertah, mesmo que você seja em termos práticos uma rainha visitante. - Bella falou calmamente – Eu estava preocupada com você e ninguém sabe me dizer o que aconteceu para que tenha voltado. Com certeza não se pode proibir uma mãe de saber o que está acontecendo com sua filha.

Você melhor do que ninguém devia saber o que está acontecendo. - Renesmee retrucou agressiva. Ela mediu sua mãe, agora reconhecida como rival, de cima a baixo, notando cada peça de roupa, cada jóia, cada cor. Ela era vulgar em sua exibição de beleza, tinha vergonha de estar diante dela enquanto a pele da rainha aparecia tanto quanto o brilho do ouro. Sentiu a mesma estranhes que Jacob no primeiro encontro, chocada com a falta de pudor e com seu próprio ódio destinado à ela.

A única coisa que sei é que você fugiu do Território e isso ameaça nos jogar em uma guerra. - Bella falou ainda calma – Me diga, querida, o que aconteceu?

Peço que saia daqui. - Renesmee disse com a voz mais segura do que se julgava capaz - Posso ser, em termos práticos uma rainha convidada, posso ser sua filha, mas não darei explicações ou respeito a uma mulher tão meticulosamente calculista quanto você.

Do que você está falando? - Bella a encarou surpresa e mortalmente ferida pelas palavras da filha.

Da sua falta de lealdade para com meu pai, da sua traição pra com o reino. Eu li sua maldita carta. - Renesmee disse enquanto seus olhos congelavam – Estava lá, sobre as correspondências oficiais, guardada com cuidado e cheias de marca de manuseio continuo. Você ainda o ama!

Qual é o propósito disso? - Bella perguntou enquanto uma lágrima lhe escorria pelo canto dos olhos – Você conhece minha história, filha! Por que fala como seu eu fosse uma criminosa?

PORQUE ELE É MEU MARIDO! - Renesmee vociferou – Não bastasse isso, a senhora planejou tudo, determinou como seria a minha vida, de acordo com aquilo que você desejava e não pode ter, sem nunca ter me questionado! Uma novidade pra você, oh grande rainha, DEU CERTO! EU AMO JACOB BLACK! E adivinhe, ele ama a minha mãe, a mulher que tramou tudo.

Então por que fugiu? - Bella já não continha o choro ou a dor que sentia pela acusação. Como tudo podia ter dado tão errado? Como ela podia não entender que tudo o que havia feito foi para que a filha tivesse mais felicidade do que jamais imaginou ter? - Se o ama como diz, por que não está lutando por ele?

Uma coisa que se aprende quando se nasce nobre é ter orgulho próprio. - Renesmee disparou acidamente – Foram quinze anos de sentimentos pela senhora e eu só posso imaginar o quanto Leah deve ter sofrido por saber que jamais se igualaria a imagem da fabulosa rainha de Bertah! É humilhação de mais ir para cama com ele, sabendo que é em você que ele pensa! Agora saia daqui! - Nessie levou a mão a testa num ato involuntário, estava tonta e seu estomago deu uma reviravolta.

Você está bem? - Bella questionou enquanto tentava recuperar a dignidade – Está pálida.

Vou ficar bem. Me deixe em paz! - depois disso Bella não conseguiu mais permanecer naquele quarto. Deixou os aposentos da filha sentindo seu coração ser esmagado dentro do peito. Sua menina amava Jacob a final, exatamente como ela previu que aconteceria. Não era como se estivesse perdendo ele de novo, porque na verdade nunca o teve plenamente. Amou aquele homem por longos anos, mais por orgulho do que qualquer outra coisa, só porque ele era a pessoa que Edward odiava.

Havia perdido muito tempo odiando Edward por seus atos passados, resistindo à imagem dele como pai devotado aos filhos e como homem dedicado a redimir seus erros. Ele se esforçava diariamente para agradá-la, mesmo que nem sempre tivesse sensibilidade para isso. Talvez não o amasse realmente, mas já não sabia viver sem ele ou imaginar como seria sua vida com outro. Ela era, ou havia se tornado em algum momento, a rainha dele, a mãe de seus filhos, a única que ele ouvia, sua única companhia dentro daquelas paredes de mármore. Amava seu próprio carcereiro, amava seu rei.

Os dias se passaram numa tensão constante. Enquanto Edward era questionado pelo conselho o tempo todo sobre como resolveria o impasse e lutava contra a resistência de todos a uma guerra, Jacob vencia as ultimas milhas que o separavam de Bertah e de sua esposa. Ele alcançou as muralhas ao nascer do sol do décimo quinto dia dês de que ela o havia deixado. A medida que o sol nascia no horizonte ele sentiu aquela dor melancólica por se lembrar dela e daquele dia em que havia lhe mostrado a neve pela primeira vez. Ela gostava daquilo, amava o sol e sentia falta daquela visão fabulosa das cores vibrantes pintando o céu azul. Atiçou o cavalo ainda mais depois disso.

Jasper avistou o cavalo se aproximar dos muros do palácio com uma velocidade alarmante e era impossível não reconhecer a figura do cavaleiro, imponente e assustador. Black estava em Bertah a final e agora era o momento decisivo entre os dois povos. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha a medida que Jacob se aproximava. Finalmente o cavalo parou diante do portão central do castelo e Black encarou o lugar com os olhos queimando em fúria e ódio. Hale respirou fundo.

Abram os portões! - Jasper ordenou e imediatamente caminhou com passos decididos até o pátio onde Jacob acabava de desmontar de seu animal.

Onde ela está, Hale?! - Jacob disparou ameaçadoramente – Onde está minha esposa?

Em segurança, posso lhe garantir. - Jasper respondeu – Onde está sua comitiva? Não há mais ninguém com você?

Não há um exército, se é isso que lhe preocupa. Mas posso afirmar que isso é só uma questão de tempo se não me devolverem minha esposa. - Jacob falou entre dentes.

Paz entre nós, Black. - Jasper pediu calmamente – Não quero uma guerra e duvido que alguém além de você e meu rei a desejem. Ela está bem e está descansando, mas deixou bem claro que não deseja vê-lo.

Não deseja ver-me? - Jacob retrucou incrédulo – E por que razão isso ocorre? No mínimo Edward a envenenou contra mim. Eu a quero de volta e quero já, não pretendo permanecer mais que um dia neste lugar então é bom que ela esteja preparada para partir ao amanhecer do dia de amanhã. - antes que Jasper pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma terceira voz se pronunciou.

Minha filha não ira a lugar algum com você, Black. - Edward saiu de dentro do palácio bradando em alto e bom som.

Isso é um assunto que foge à sua alçada, oh rei dos reis! Ela não é mais sua filha, ou princesa de Bertah. Ela é minha esposa, Soberana do Território Quileute e é mim que ela deve respeito e obediência!

Você com certeza pode sonhar com isso, Black. Ela veio até mim, pedindo ajuda e fugindo de você. NÃO VOU DEVOLVER A MINHA FILHA! - Edward berrou sonoramente.

ENTÃO É GUERRA! - Jacob retrucou no mesmo tom furioso – E pode escrever minhas palavras, grande soberano. Eu vou invadir Bertah com meu exército, vou derrubar suas muralhas, destruir suas cidades, aprisionar seus filhos e sua esposa e vou ter minha mulher de volta e possuí-la na sua frente, depois mandarei matá-lo!

Não se eu matá-lo primeiro! - Edward retrucou enquanto Jasper se colocava entre eles, tentando acalmar as coisas.

Pode tentar encostar um dedo em mim, sem Sam Uley não tiver notícias minhas em dez dias a guerra será declarada. O decreto já está previamente assinado e os generais de sobreaviso.

Acalmem-se pelo amor dos deuses! - Jasper suplicou – Ouçam o que ela tem a dizer! Conversem ao amanhecer, quando ambos estiverem calmos! - com todo barulho da discussão, Renesmee acabou reconhecendo a voz e Jacob e correu em direção ao pátio.

Não haverá conversa pela manhã, general. Somente a minha partida para casa, junto com a minha esposa. - Edward trincou os dentes diante a ousadia das palavras de Black, mas não pode dizer nada, Renesmee havia saído do interior do palácio com o rosto pálido de espanto e medo.

O que está fazendo aqui? - ela falou com voz tremula. Jacob avançou em direção à ela.

É o que eu gostaria de saber a seu respeito. O que você veio fazer aqui, Ness? - ele falou enquanto se aproximava dela a passos largos, sendo interceptado por Edward no meio do caminho.

Volte para dentro, Renesmee. E você não ouse chegar perto dela! - Edward disparou contra Jacob.

Saia da minha frente, Edward! - Jacob vociferou novamente – Eu vou levá-la pra casa comigo, quer queiram, quer não.

Não faça isso, Jake! - a voz dela saiu em tom de súplica, fazendo Edward se sobressaltar com a intimidade das palavras – Não há motivo!

Não há?! Minha esposa desaparece, me abandona sem motivo algum no meio da noite, ignorando até mesmo uma crise política que isso poderia causar, acho que eu no mínimo mereço uma explicação para isso! - finalmente ele a alcançou. Segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, prendendo-a com firmeza. - Volta pra mim, Ness...Preciso de você, pequena. - Renesmee não viu nada, não disse nada, apenas desfaleceu nos braços quentes de Jacob...

_**Nota da autora: DEMOREI, MAS POSTEI! Desculpas pela demora no capitulo, mas Tia Bee estava fora do país nas ultimas duas semanas, então não tinha como atualizar. Capitulo complicado, muita informação de uma vez e o próximo não vai ser melhor. Pois é, DR é coisa que não vai faltar. Estamos em reta final, então serão mais dois capítulos no máximo e sem previsão de NC ou Lemon, mas sabem como é, eu sempre posso mudar de idéia XP.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem. Senti saudades de escrever e ler o que vocês me mandam.**_

_**Bjux da Bee **_


	11. Por você

_**Por você**_

Jacob se agarrou ao corpo inerte de Renesmee desesperado. Tentava acordá-la, mas nada adiantava. Edward ignorou por um momento o ódio pelo inimigo e foi até a filha, enquanto Jasper chamava a ajuda de um dos médicos do palácio. Black não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que caiam deliberadamente sobre o rosto branco dela.

O líder Quileute perguntou onde deveria leva-la e Edward indicou o caminho para um dos quartos do palácio. Jacob deitou sua esposa na cama e esperou até que o médico chegasse. O médico em questão parecia datar da época da criação do universo, e ele duvidou por um momento que aquele homem conseguisse enxergar, que dirá dar um diagnóstico. O homem baixinho e enrugado pediu para que todos deixassem o quarto, o que eles fizeram, mesmo a contra gosto.

Bella já se encontrava do lado de fora do quarto onde a filha era examinada. Num primeiro momento pairou o constrangimento no ar quando ela e Jacob se encararam, mas não era exatamente o que eles haviam imaginado que aconteceria durante todos aqueles anos. Ela foi até o marido preocupada e o abraçou com afeto enquanto Jacob zanzava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que pensar ou fazer. Eram dois velhos conhecidos que se respeitavam, nada além disso.

O silêncio pairou entre eles até que o médico deixou o quarto com uma aparente serenidade no rosto.

O que ela tem? - Edward perguntou imediatamente, enquanto Bella encarava o médico com olhos preocupados e Jacob socava uma parede próxima.

Nada que justifique tamanho pânico, majestade. - o velho falou rouco – A princesa está bem de saúde.

Como ela pode estar bem de saúde quando desmaia do nada, velho caduco!? - Jacob rosnou para o médico. O velho tossiu duas vezes e endireitou a coluna.

Porque ela está grávida, senhor. E gostaria que não tentasse me ensinar a fazer meu trabalho. - Foi como se um raio atingisse a todos. Edward, Bella e Jacob encararam o doutor com ar estupefato. Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos boquiaberto.

O que?... Renesmee.... Grávida! - Jacob mal conseguia falar – COMO?!

Se o senhor não sabe como, então como eu, um velho caduco, posso saber? - o médico disse sarcasticamente, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos – Bem, acho que isso muda o cenário político. A criança é filha de Bertah e também do Território. Eu vou indo, podem entrar no quarto se quiserem, mas ela não deve ter emoções fortes. - dito isso, o médico sumiu entre os infinitos corredores do palácio.

Acho que você deve entrar primeiro, Jacob. - Bella disse calmamente, fazendo Edward se sobressaltar.

Você só pode estar brincando, Bella! - o rei disse – Ele causou tudo isso!

Tenha a santa paciência, Edward! - Bella retrucou – Ele é o pai da criança e marido dela, além do mais eles precisam conversar.

Como sempre você defende seu velho amante! Quem sabe queira fugir com ele agora que se reencontraram! - Edward disparou furiosamente contra ela.

Se Bella quiser fugir com alguém, vai fugir com qualquer um, menos comigo. - Jacob retrucou azedo – Caso não tenha percebido a minha esposa está grávida e eu não tenho o menor intuito de trai-la.

Tão pouco eu pretendo fugir com outro homem, ainda mais estando grávida pela sexta vez. - ao processar a informação o queixo de Edward caiu.

COMO?! - o rei questionou.

Eu pretendia contar esta noite, mas já que estamos todos em clima de grandes revelações, achei que era melhor falar de uma vez. - Bella disse sem dar grande importância ao assunto – Você costumava ficar feliz quando isso acontecia.

Bella...Eu... - Edward não sabia o que dizer. - Entre logo no maldito quarto, Black! Me deixe à sós com minha mulher pelo amor dos deuses! - Edward falou e correu para abraçar Bella, enquanto Jacob entrava no quarto onde Renesmee descansava.

Jacob entrou com cuidado, receoso por causar alguma discussão desnecessária com Renesmee. Ela o encarava, deitada na cama e parecendo incrivelmente frágil. O lábio inferior tremia, ele entendeu aquilo como receio da parte dela. Sentou-se ao lado da esposa. Respirou fundo antes de falar.

Eu gostaria de entender, Nessie. - ele começou – O que eu fiz para que você fugisse de mim? - Renesmee se agarrou às cobertas e olhou para o outro lado. - Diga, pelo amor do filho que você está carregando. - ela estremeceu.

Não precisa ter remorso porque descobriu que eu estou grávida. Eu não vou voltar. Considere-se livre do casamento. - ela disse baixo.

Não faça isso comigo, Nessie. - ele suplicou – Diga, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o que foi que eu fiz para que você queira me deixar desse jeito?! Diga para que eu possa mudar! - o tom de voz dele adquiria notas de desespero – É por que sou mais velho, rude, não lhe trato como gostaria?

Pare! - ela pediu suplicante – Não é nada disso! Pare de agir como seu sentisse algo por mim!

Acha que não sinto nada por você, menina?! - ele a encarou perplexo – Acha que eu estaria aqui com cara de idiota se não sentisse nada por você!?

Por mim com certeza não, mas pela minha mãe eu já não teria tanta certeza! - ela retrucou venenosa.

Que absurdo é esse, Renesmee?! - Jacob vociferou – Perdeu o juízo?

Estou muito lúcida e não estaria tão certa se não tivesse lido aquela maldita carta e ver o quão desesperado pelo amor dela você ainda é! Aceitou este maldito pacto sem pensar duas vezes, tudo para mostrar o quão dedicado à ela você ainda é! - Renesmee continuou no mesmo tom – Compactuou com o plano sórdido dela para traçar essa aliança fajuta e tem encenado muito bem para que eu acreditasse que você sentia algo por mim. - Jake segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos num movimento rápido, fazendo-a olhar para ele diretamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

–Pode ter começado por vingança, pode ter começado por respeito à sua mãe e para atender ao pedido dela, mas se eu estou aqui, agora, é por causa de você! - Jacob falou encarando-a com tanta convicção e sinceridade que ela não ousou dizer nada - Sim, eu amei sua mãe. Sim, eu odiei e odeio seu pai até hoje e quis vingança pelo que ele me fez. Sim, eu achei que o destino estivesse rindo da minha cara quando vi o quanto você se parecia com ela, mas a verdade é que você não é! Você é mais, muito mais pra mim do que ela foi um dia!

Não... - ela fechou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas caiam descontroladas.

Eu estou aqui por você, Nessie! - ele acariciou o rosto dela – Porque eu amo você, menina boba. Eu estou aqui, parecendo um adolescente inexperiente que se apaixonou pela primeira vez.

Jake... - ela murmurou.

Me diga que eu não estou fazendo isso em vão, menina. - ele roçou os lábios contra a bochecha dela, inalando o perfume exótico que só ela tinha – Me diga que eu posso ter esperanças. Que sente alguma coisa por este velho, ranzinza e mal humorado. - então tocou os lábios dela de leve, provocando-a.

Jacob...Eu... - ela tentou formular alguma resposta.

Você o que, Ness? - ele provocou.

Eu...Eu te amo. - sem conter a satisfação em ouvi-la falar aquilo, Jacob a beijou com toda ansiedade de todos aqueles dias de distancia e dúvida, fazendo-a perder o fôlego.

Tenho que tomar mais cuidado com você, sua serpentezinha traiçoeira. - Ele brincou – Não vou deixar nem você, nem meu filho saírem do meu campo de visão agora.

Está feliz com isso? Um filho, eu quero dizer. - ela perguntou em dúvida.

Nada me faria mais feliz. Você e sua mãe grávidas juntas, é no mínimo cômico, aliás, cômica foi a cara do seu pai quando Bella disse.

Minha mãe? Que história é essa? - Renesmee o encarou desconfiada entre um beijo e outro.

Longa história, longa e confusa. Pergunte pra eles depois, estou achando graça de tudo até agora. - ele rouçou a ponta do nariz no dela, fazendo-a rir – Pronta pra voltar pra casa, sua serpentezinha traiçoeira?

Acho... - ela suspirou e sorriu com segundas intenções – Acho que o Território pode esperar mais alguns dias.

Sam vai querer arrancar minha cabeça. - os dois gargalharam – Vou despachar um mensageiro pra deixa-lo a par das novidades. Pelos céus! EU VOU SER PAI!

Por mais estranha que fosse a situação era tudo verdade. A rainha de Bertah estava realmente gravida pela sexta vez e ela e Renesmee dariam a luz em datas muito próximas. Sam recebeu a notícia uma semana depois, junto com a incerteza de Jacob sobre a data do retorno para o Território.

A agitação dentro do palácio de Bertah era total, em parte pela chegada de dois novos membros da família real e em parte porque Edward e Jacob não eram exatamente os melhores amigos do mundo. Sendo cada qual mais turrão que o outro, as discussões eram inevitáveis e cabia à Renesmee acalmar a situação. Seria trágico, se não fosse cômico.

Renesmee estava recebendo todas as atenções da avó, da tia e das primas, principalmente de Lívia, que era sua amiga mais próxima desde a infância. As vezes Jacob se sentia meio perdido entre tantos assuntos femininos e tanta formalidade no palácio, mas tolerava tudo em função da esposa. Só rezava para ela decidir voltar logo pra casa.

Tudo parecia incrivelmente estável dentro de Bertah e do Território, mas quatro dias após o despacho do mensageiro chegou aos muros do palácio uma ilustre e inesperada figura. O jovem moreno, de cabelos longos e trajes Quileute desceu do cavalo de um salto e se fez anunciar nos salões de mármore. Seth Clearwater não era alguém fácil de se ignorar, a começar pelo porte e a personalidade naturalmente expansiva. Depois de dois anos sem vê-lo, Jacob quase teve um ataque diante da esposa e dos reis de Bertah.

Hah! Você está vivo, Jake! - Seth exclamou satisfeito – Pelo que Sam havia dito eu cheguei a pensar que com sorte eu resgataria o seu corpo! - o rapaz soltou uma longa gargalhada. Bella e Edward se entreolharam sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, assim como Renesmee.

Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, seu pirralho desmiolado! - Jacob falou atônito – Maldita hora quando prometi à sua irmã que cuidaria de você!

Também te amo, cunhado! - Seth riu.

Ex-cunhado! Já não considero essa raça como família, ainda mais quando sua irmã está morta a tanto tempo! - Jacob disparou imediatamente – O que está fazendo aqui?

Sam estava me informando das coisa no Território e quando soube que você tinha vindo pra cá achei melhor vir e conferir se precisava de alguma ajuda. - Seth deu de ombros – Ahah! Então é essa a nossa nova Senhora! - ele disse enquanto tomava a mão de Renesmee e a beijava diante dos pais e do marido. Jacob trincou os dentes de raiva – Encantado, minha Senhora!

Jake, por favor, o que está acontecendo? - Renesmee questionou constrangida.

Esse idiota colossal é o irmão de Leah. - Jacob respondeu secamente enquanto fuzilava Seth com os olhos – Quando ela morreu, essa criatura não passava de um pirralho de cinco anos e tem vivido na minha cola desde então!

Na verdade fazia dois anos que não nos víamos, já que eu decidi viver mais próximo da fronteira e ganhar meu próprio dinheiro. - Seth responde sem grande entusiasmo.

Ignorando o lugar que é dele por direito no conselho! - Jacob rosnou.

E ficando rico com o comércio de minério, jóias, tecidos e todo tipo de bugingangas. Admita, Jake, meu lugar nunca foi na política. - Seth abraçou o cunhado brutalmente com seu jeito debochado.

Graças a Deus! - finalmente ambos caíram na risada – Senti sua falta, moleque chato!

E eu a sua, seu velho rabugento! - Bella e Edward se encararam por um longo momento enquanto os dois Quileute falavam alto e trocavam adjetivos pouco lisonjeiros.

Você entendeu alguma coisa? - o rei de Bertah perguntou à sua esposa.

Nada... - Bella respondeu ainda espantada pelo acontecimento pouco usual.

A chegada de Seth definitivamente promoveu uma revolução dentro do palácio. O rapaz ignorava todos os protocolos, ria e falava quando bem entendia sem nem se dar ao trabalho de reparar no constrangimento que causava aos membros da família real. Jacob, mesmo tendo se irritado com a presença dele no primeiro momento, agora dava graças a Deus por ter um rosto conhecido lá dentro. Renesmee gostava do jeito do rapaz, ele a fazia rir constantemente e ela acreditava que alegria faria bem ao bebê.

Mas não era só a nova senhora Black quem estava encantada com a presença de Seth Clearwater. Lívia mal conseguia desviar os olhos da aparência colossal do rapaz quando ele entrava em uma sala em que ela estivesse. Ele era em termos bem explícitos algo que ela jamais havia visto, uma pequena amostra do quão fascinante era a vida fora do palácio. O jeito despreocupado como ele ria e falava com Black, suas roupas escuras e suas capas peludas, sua própria pele morena avermelhada que parecia tão apelativa ao toque. Nunca vira outro homem que não fosse de sua família ou um guarda do palácio e com certeza nunca tinha visto um homem como aquele.

Seth não era santo, nem tinha tal pretensão. Um dos motivos pelo qual havia deixado a casa de Black era sua natural atração pela liberdade. Enquanto nobre Quileute ele estaria sujeito a seguir regras e sabia que assim que fosse considerado um homem, Jacob daria um jeito de lhe arrumar uma noiva. Casamento era algo que lhe dava arrepios. Para que ter uma mulher quando se pode ter todas? Era essa sua lógica e como nunca foi dado à politica, assim que completou a maior idade deu um jeito de escapar para a fronteira. Os céus haviam sido generosos com ele e agora era um homem rico, independente e solteiro.

Não estava em Bertah para causar confusão, muito pelo contrário, queria voltar às boas com o ex cunhado. Respeitava Jacob mais do que tudo na vida e considerava-o sua única família. A nova esposa dele era ótima pessoa, divertida e absolutamente consciente do poder que exercia sobre Black. Era engraçado ver seu "irmãozão" tão perdidamente apaixonado, de um jeito que Leah não conseguiu deixa-lo. Puderas, a irmã nunca o amou, casou-se por acordo e pelo que sabia eles eram bons amigos e nada mais que isso. Leah estava em algum lugar no céu junto com seu bebê e seus pais, e Jacob estava seguindo sua vida da melhor maneira possível. Mas voltando ao tópico da confusão, ela parecia ser a companheira inseparável de Seth.

A jovem que vivia junto da rainha e da esposa de Black. A loira de incríveis olhos verdes, que parecia flutuar sobre o chão de mármore, enquanto suas saias esvoaçantes provocavam a mente do rapaz. Nada menos do que linda, linda e potencialmente perigosa para a saúde dele. Era a filha da princesa Alice e daquele general tenebroso, Jasper Hale. Em outras palavras, ele teria que se comportar exemplarmente se quisesse sair de lá vivo. Melhor era guardar seus pensamentos para si. Pena que o demônio seja tão insistente quando o assunto é tentação.

Lá estava ela, sozinha, olhando para os jardins naquela noite quente e estrelada. As costas parcialmente descobertas, os cachos loiros serpenteando contra a pele clara, a seda da saia deslisando sobre o quadril, instigando-o. Se o demônio era persistente, já não se podia dizer o mesmo de Seth. Ele respirou fundo e seu olfato se deparou com o cheiro de jasmim que ela exalava. Péssima idéia ficar ali, mas era impossível ir embora.

Boa noite, princesa. - ele disse, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Ela se assustou e deu um sobressalto, ficando de costas para o balcão onde estava apoiada. A respiração dela estava falha, o peito sobia e descia a medida que ela respirava, realçando a curva dos seios. Seth sentiu o coração acelerar com a visão.

Oh! Boa noite, Lorde Clearwater. - ela respondeu enquanto seu rosto corava. Ele se sentiu encorajado a se aproximar. - O senhor me assustou.

Asseguro que não foi minha intenção. - ele disse mais confiante. Escorou-se no balcão, ao lado dela, sorrindo displicente – Acho que é a primeira vez que a vejo sem sua prima, ou algum de seus parentes por perto. Isso é quase uma data festiva. - ela sorriu nervosamente.

É, acho que a gravidez de Renesmee e da rainha nos deixou muito unidos nos últimos dias. Está tudo tão movimentado por aqui. - ela disse sem graça – Um verdadeiro acontecimento.

Muito divertido, de fato. - Seth respondeu gentil – Mas estou mais satisfeito de poder conversar com vossa alteza à sós. - ele arrematou a frase com um sorriso perigoso enquanto Lívia corava violentamente. - Adoro a cor que suas bochechas ficam quando você está constrangida. - sem cerimonia alguma ele tocou a face rosada dela, deslisando os dedos contra a pele sedosa, provocando arrepios.

O senhor... - ela não conseguiu formular uma frase de imediato com ele a atordoando daquele jeito – O senhor não pode me tocar. - ela disse por fim – O protocolo!

Confesse, Lívia. - ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela, aumentando os arrepios nela e o calor nele – Você quer que eu te toque dês do dia em que eu cheguei. E eu quero sentir a sua pele também, exatamente assim.

Senhor... - a respiração falhou quando os lábios dele fizeram o percusso outrora feito pelos dedos dele.

Seth. - ele disse – Meu nome é Seth. - ela não disse o nome por uma incapacidade natural. Ele impediu a boca dela de pronunciar qualquer coisa, atracando-se numa voracidade que ela nunca havia visto. Uma beijo desesperado, proibido e quente, contrastando com a sensação do mármore frio contra a pele das costas dela. Quem precisa respirar quando se sente tão intoxicado por outra pessoa? Seth ignorava o mundo a sua volta, o crime que estava cometendo, o que poderia acontecer se eles fossem pegos. O risco valia a pena.

Estavam perdidos um no outro, desesperados um pelo outro, fugitivos de seus próprios mundos rígidos e insensíveis. Eles se bastavam, eles se queriam, eles eram livres assim. Ou talvez fossem, até aquele momento fatídico.

O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! - o grito foi ouvido em cada canto do palácio, enquanto o general Hale encarava o casal com os olhos em chamas. Seth largou Lívia imediatamente e sentiu que sua horas de vida estavam contadas. Com sorte ele teria direito a um julgamento.

Papai... - Lívia tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas foi fuzilada pelos olhos do general de tal modo que não teve mais coragem.

Você vai para o seu quarto AGORA! - o general ordenou à filha – E você, seu bastardo de uma figa, vai implorar por uma morte rápida quando eu estiver acabando com você!

Não faça nada com ele, pai! - Lívia implorou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Este é um assunto no qual você não deve se meter, Lívia! - Jasper disse rispidamente – Ele tem sorte de estar sobre a proteção de Black, cabe a ele decidir o que fazer com este fedelho abusado! Mas pode apostar que eu terei exatamente o que quero. O meu rei não tolera ofensas quanto divindade dele! - Seth lançou ao general um sorriso debochado.

Sorte minha que eu toquei a sua filha e não o seu precioso rei. - sem pensar duas vezes Jasper desferiu um tapa sonoro contra o rosto de Seth.

Minha filha tem sangue da família real, desrespeita-la é desrespeitar ao próprio rei e independente disso, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de enfiar uma estaca no seu estomago na primeira oportunidade. - Jasper disse entredentes. Ele agarrou Seth pelo pulso e o arrastou pelos salões do palácio. A despeito da aparência normal, o general era muito mais forte do que Seth havia imaginado. Hale conseguia puxar um homem do porte de um Quileute sem esforço algum e olha que ele tentou se livrar do general. Lívia os seguia, protestando e implorando para que o pai deixasse Seth em paz.

Hale arrastou Seth até o salão privativo, onde a família real, juntamente com Jacob Black e Renesmee, fazia sua refeição. O rei logo deu um sobressalto ao ver a cara de fúria que Jasper trazia, Alice não se pronunciou, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e como terminaria. Bella olhou para tudo desconfiada, Renesmee segurou a mão do marido com medo e Jacob trincou os dentes. Seth pagaria caro por qualquer besteira que tivesse feito.

O que está acontecendo, Jasper? - o rei perguntou.

Este tratante foi pego em flagrante delito! - Jasper rugiu e empurrou Seth para frente. Jacob lançou ao rapaz um olhar furioso.

E qual foi o delito? - Jacob questionou antes de Edward.

Ele estava tocando a princesa Lívia! Minha filha! - Jasper cuspiu cada palavra – Não apenas tocando, eu diria! Ele a estava BEIJANDO! - Edward sentiu o sangue ferver, mas não podia agir sem pensar. Jacob emitiu um rosnado rouco.

Por mim ele seria punido pelas nossas leis, mas uma vez que há um tratado de paz celebrado entre Bertah e os Quileute, cabe a Black decidir o que fará com ele. - o rei decretou.

Você fez realmente isso, Seth? - Black questionou gravemente.

Sim. - Seth respondeu sem exitar, encarando Jacob como se fossem dois lobos se medindo antes de uma luta. Jacob sorriu maldosamente, não era um alfa por acaso.

Muito bem. Um tratado de paz, o rei de Bertah disse. De fato, haverá paz entre nós.- Jacob disse solene. - Para nós Quileutes não há homem ou mulher na terra que posse ser considerado como um deus vivo, isso é uma crença que ele seguiu a vida inteira e não pode ser punido porque de fato não reconhece a divindade de vocês.

O QUE!? - Jasper urrou incrédulo.

Calma, general Hale. Isso não quer dizer que não haverá reparação. - Jacob assegurou em um tom que Jasper não ousou contestar – O que Seth fez é visto pelos Quileute como um atentado a honra de uma jovem e isso repercute em toda sua família. Isso eu não posso perdoar, e por tanto aplicarei os nossos costumes. - Seth arregalou os olhos. Ele havia esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe, lei antiga, muito pouco utilizada no Território dês da morte do pai de Black, mas ainda vigente. É claro que Jacob o faria pagar pela fuga e da pior maneira possível. - Se Edward estiver de acordo, eu proponho que Seth Clearwater repare o dano se casando com a princesa Lívia.

O QUE!? - Jasper questionou mais uma vez atônito – Meu rei, não pode seriamente concordar com isso!? - o general exclamou. O rei de Bertah fez silêncio por um momento. Mesmo que aquilo soasse como uma afronta para Jasper, Lívia estava em idade de arranjar um marido e Seth era, além de um rico comerciante, um dos homens fortes do Território Quileute.

Eu considero a proposta razoável. - o rei declarou – Se Lívia e minha irmã, Alice, não tiverem nada contra a declarar. - o rei encarou a irmã. Alice limitou-se à um aceno de cabeça. Lívia ouviu seu próprio coração disparar com aquela situação, não que não estivesse preparada para aceitar qualquer pretendente que seu tio determinasse, mas não estava preparada para Seth. - Minha rainha, o que acha da idéia?

Penso que é uma boa escolha para Lívia e com ela no Território, Renesmee teria uma companhia familiar. - Bella declarou.

E você, querida. - Jacob se dirigiu a Renesmee sorrindo – O que pensa disso? - Renesmee se surpreendeu tanto com a situação quanto com a pergunta.

Bem, se Lívia não discorda, eu gostaria de tê-la por perto e Seth seria bom para ela. - a Senhora Quileute falou.

E o que eu penso não conta?! - Seth encarou Jacob com os dentes serrados.

Não. - Jacob retrucou maldosamente – Você foi julgado, seu imbecil! Além do mais, já estava passando da hora de você tomar um rumo na vida. Se tem uma mulher neste mundo que pode botar rédeas em um moleque desaforado que nem você, com certeza é uma mulher desta família. - Jacob riu – Vou ter um enorme prazer quando você estiver com ela diante do altar. - enquanto os animos se acalmavam e um ou outro membro da família ria com a idéia de um deslize como aquele acabar num reforço a paz entre os reinos, Jasper encarava seu futuro genro com ódio.

Faça minha filha sofrer e eu juro que você vai achar o fogo do inferno extremamente acolhedor e desejável em comparação ao que você vai passar na minha mão. - ele falou ameaçadoramente para Seth.

Após a tumultuada refeição todos os membros da família e os "convidados" se retiraram para seus aposentos. Enquanto alguns estavam realmente satisfeitos com a idéia de mais um casamento entre os reinos, outros já não se sentiam tão sortudos. Seth, mesmo sabendo de todas as qualidades e se sentindo verdadeiramente atraído pela garota, não negava a sensação de estar sendo enviado para a forca. Seth Clearwater e casamento eram coisas que não costumavam andar juntas, mas tinha que admitir, pela beleza dela, até valia a pena tentar.

Lívia sentia que estava no olho do furacão dês da chegada de Seth e agora ele era noivo dela! Agora ela podia entender o que Renesmee sentiu antes de ser mandada para o Território para se casar com Jacob Black. É claro que Clearwater era muito mais jovem que o marido da prima, bonito e divertido, também tinham a vantagem de terem se conhecido andes da determinação, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis, só mais assustadoras. Eles haviam cometido um erro, estavam pagando por isso agora e ela só podia rezar para que tudo caminhasse para um bom destino. E que Seth fosse ao menos uma pessoa gentil.

Renesmee encarou Jacob desconfiada. Ele estava incrivelmente alegre depois do incidente no salão privativo e ela não conseguia entender exatamente o porque daquilo. Pobre Lívia, teria intercedido pela prima se ela tivesse se pronunciado negativamente no momento, mas a filha de Alice sempre foi muito mais conformada com os deveres de sua posição do que a filha de Bella. Jacob parecia ignorar que o que a princesa Lívia estava sofrendo agora era exatamente o que Nessie havia sofrido no momento em que foi obrigada a se casar. Para a Senhora Quileute o destino foi generoso, mas como seria para a futura senhora Clearwater?

Eu queria entender por que você está tão feliz com essa história?- Renesmee questionou o marido ao deitar-se na cama. - Você ignorou a vida e a vontade de duas pessoas esta noite. - Jacob alargou ainda mais o sorriso e beijou sua esposa em seguida.

Confie em mim, querida. - ele disse seguro – Eu estava esperando uma oportunidade como essa a algum tempo. Seth vai entrar nos eixos agora.

Sim, mas e quanto à coitada da Lívia? - Renesmee exclamou – Não pensa que ela pode estar sofrendo agora?

Nessie, acho que você não anda prestando atenção nas coisas a sua volta. - Jacob falou jocoso – Aqueles dois estão trocando olhares significativos a todo momento, um verdadeiro jogo de gato e rato. Já vi Seth atacar mulheres antes por muito menos que isso! Ele não está só atraído, ele está enfeitiçado por ela, e ela me parece mais do que disposta a corresponder esse interesse.

Acho que deixei isso passar. - Renesmee admitiu.

E para todos os efeitos sua tia veio falar comigo dois dias atrás. - Renesmee se espantou com a declaração – Ela disse qualquer coisa sobre "estar feliz pela minha decisão significar a felicidade da filha dela". Eu não entendi na hora, mas acho que ela estava falando do que acaba de acontecer.

Bem, então acho que isso muda tudo. - Renesmee admitiu – Eu também falei com a minha tia.

E por que? - Jacob a encarou desconfiado. Nessie riu travessa.

Bem, eu queria saber o sexo do bebê. - Jacob deu um salto da cama e a encarou como se fosse uma criança diante do presente de aniversário.

E o que ela disse?! - ele questionou imediatamente, eufórico.

Isso é...- ela disse ponderando as palavras – Segredo. - Jacob se jogou mais uma vez ao lado dela na cama, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando com vontade.

Você vai mesmo fazer isso comigo? - ele sussurrou sensualmente ao ouvido dela. Ela riu.

Vou. - disse determinada.

Bem, eu ia te dizer qual era o seu presente por estar grávida, mas...

O que é? - ela o encarou eufórica. Ele sabia que ela era muito curiosa.

Agora não digo mais. - ele fez pirraça e riu sedutoramente para ela – É segredo.

_**Nota da Autora: Desculpem pela demora em postar este capítulo, mas é tão triste quando vai chegando o final da história que eu fico meio desanimada. Pois é, não me perguntem como ou porque Seth brotou nesta fic e chegou logo dando em cima da Lívia. Alguns personagens simplesmente adquirem vida própria XP. Pois é, próximo capítulo vai ter mais um casamento e uma lua de mel (Bee sorrindo maldosamente). Nem queiram saber o que pode acontecer. Parabéns para os que chutaram que a Nessie tava grávida, mas ninguém nem desconfiou da Bella XD. Edward e Jacob agora se suportam (aleluia!). E não me matem pelo suspense, eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. É MAIS FORTE QUE EU!**_

_**Bjux condimentados para vc's. Feliz dia das Mães para as leitoras que já são mamães.**_

_**Eu já disse o quanto amo comentários? Pois é, sou tarada por eles!**_


	12. Como enlouquecer Seth Clearwater

_**Como enlouquecer Seth Clearwater**_

Tendo passado um mês inteiro em Bertah, Jacob Black, sua esposa Renesmee e toda comitiva que os acompanhariam, finalmente partiram do país em direção ao frio Território Quileute. Entre os membros que compunham a escolta, Seth se destacava por caminhar ao lado de Black, mas a pose outrora debochada e excessivamente confiante tinha sido drasticamente abalada. Ele agora mais parecia uma criança de castigo, resmungando qualquer coisa ininteligível o tempo todo. Jake pagaria por fazer isso com ele! Isso era uma promessa!

Lívia, por sua vez, estava nada menos do que petrificada de medo. Ela seguia ao lado de Renesmee na carruagem preparada para as duas, enquanto seu enxoval e dote seguiam numa carroça logo atrás. Ela observava pela fresta da janela do veículo a figura de Seth e a maneira irritada como ele vinha agindo dês do dia em que fora proferida a sentença. Ele estava daquele jeito porque teria que se casar com ela e aquela era a prova de que ela não passava de uma distração enquanto ele estava em Bertah. Como era egoísta! Ele brincou com os sentimentos dela e por causa disso havia sentenciado a ambos! Era no mínimo um forte golpe em sua vaidade.

Renesmee apenas observava silenciosa toda a situação diante de si. Tinha a prima como uma irmã, mas não tomaria as dores de ninguém naquele momento. Sabia melhor que ninguém que em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher. Mesmo que eles ainda não fossem casados, eventualmente se acertariam. No mais, os enjôos estavam tomando muito de seu tempo e ela estava passando a maior parte do tempo pensando na lista de nomes para a sua primeira criança. Para que Jacob não descobrisse o sexo do bebê, ela estava fazendo uma lista dupla.

Dez dias de viagem e eles finalmente chegaram ao Território, sendo imediatamente recebidos por Sam e Emily, junto com Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared e o resto do conselho. Aparentemente, a volta de Seth naquelas condições foi motivo de muitas piadas enquanto os Senhores do Território estavam ausentes. Clearwater era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma pessoa querida, mas os seus anos de solteirisse haviam trazido muitos cabelos brancos ao homens fortes do governo. Lívia interpretou aquilo como um mal sinal, mas agora era tarde.

Assim como havia acontecido com Renesmee, no momento em que Lívia chegou ao Território foi presenteada com um casaco de pele de lobo, em um bonito tom de cinza claro, e todas as suas roupas foram guardadas em definitivo para que dessem lugar ao novo guarda-roupa que ela iria ganhar. A chegada ao Território parecia exercer algum tipo de efeito estranho sobre seu noivo, que passou a se sentir tremendamente constrangido quando a olhava e via seus trajes coloridos e pouco eficazes contra o frio. Era irritante! Para fazê-lo se engraçar para o lado dela as roupas haviam servido maravilhosamente bem, mas agora que ela seria sua esposa ele sentia VERGONHA! Odiava Seth Clearwater!

Emily observava toda situação e tinha a sensação de estar tendo um flashback de alguns meses atrás. Realmente, Bertah devia ter poucos homens de porte, já que essas meninas chegavam nada menos do que apavoradas ao Território e só de ver os rapazes Quileutes elas pareciam ficar alguns tons mais pálidas. Ao contrário de Renesmee, a menina Lívia parecia bem mais dócil, mas Seth estava agindo com um verdadeiro cavalo quando falava com a garota. Sam devia ter uma conversa com ele, ou então Jacob, qualquer um que colocasse dentro daquela cabeça dura um pouco de juízo e boas maneiras!

Os preparativo para o casamento estavam sendo feitos a toque de caixa e tão logo houvesse um vestido para a noiva eles subiriam ao altar. Todo santo dia, Jacob dava um jeito de falar sobre como Nessie era uma mulher incrível, atenciosa e insaciável na cama e como prima dela, Lívia devia ser uma mulher espetacular também. Sexo e casamento eram coisas opostas na cabeça de Seth e a simples idéia de ter que se deitar pelo resto da vida com apenas uma mulher era desesperadora.

Ele até tinha pena dela, nenhum dos dois teve muita escolha naquela situação, mas seu humor intratável estava lhe impedindo até mesmo ser cortês com ela. Casado...Em uma semana! Aquilo era de mais para ele! ABSURDO DE MAIS!

Lívia passava a maior parde do tempo com a prima e com Emily, tratando de ajudar as duas prepararem o enxoval para o bebê e discutindo assuntos do casamento, mesmo que ela preferisse se atirar da ponte mais próxima a se casar com ele. Ao contrário de Nessie, Lívia preferia passar horas dentro do castelo, trabalhando em seus desenhos enquanto a primavera não chegava para que ela pudesse fazer brotar os jardins. O tempo estava passando, e a cada minuto a hora do casamento se aproximava mais.

Na véspera do casamento Seth foi até sua noiva. Aconselhado por Jacob e Sam, ele comprou para ela uma jóia de presente. Um colar de prata com pedras da lua, em sinal de respeito e carinho pela noiva e também um símbolo de que agora ela era parte da família dele. A pedra representava a família Black e como Seth era o ultimo Clearwater vivo e tinha sido criado por Jake, acabou adotando a simbologia.

Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem antes de abrir a porta da sala onde Lívia passava a maior parte do tempo. Bateu na porta e logo que ouviu a permissão, entrou. Ela estava sentada, rabiscando qualquer coisa em folhas de papel que havia trazido consigo. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados estavam presos com uma tira larga de couro e ela usava vestido verde claro e sua capa de pele cinza. Tinha que admitir, ela estava linda usando os trajes Quileute, mas casamento ainda era um exagero. Ele pigarreou para chamar a atenção dela e quando conseguiu ela nem mesmo se levantou em sinal de respeito a ele. Aquilo o irritou, que tipo de noiva não se levanta para receber seu prometido?

Bom dia, princesa. - ele começou sem jeito, enquanto segurava desajeitado o presente dela.

Bom dia, senhor Clearwater. - ela respondeu impessoal e fria. É, as coisas seriam bem complicadas – O que o trás aqui?

O fato de que estaremos casados amanhã ao entardecer. - ele respondeu sarcástico.

Então não precisava ter se incomodado, pelo que eu sei tudo já está pronto e, a menos que o senhor fuja, haverá um casamento amanhã. - ela retrucou venenosa.

Para uma noiva, a senhorita me parece bem pouco entusiasmada com a idéia. - ele falou indignado com o comportamento hostil dela.

Talvez porque o noivo esteja agindo como se estivesse indo para a forca! - ela respondeu nervosa.

Talvez porque o noivo está sendo OBRIGADO a se casar! - Seth rebateu furioso.

E você acha que eu estou aqui porque quero!? - Lívia se exaltou – Por sua causa eu fui tirada da minha casa, do meu país e vou ter que me casar com um homem que além de mulherengo é um egoísta irresponsável?

Minha causa!? - ele avançou em direção a ela – Pelo que me consta, você correspondeu aquele beijo muito bem!

E que outra opção me restava?! Com você me atacando daquele jeito! - ela esbravejou furiosa – Se você pensasse com a cabeça de cima ao invés da de baixo, com certeza não estaríamos numa situação como essa! - aquela foi a gota d'água para ele. Seth atirou o embrulho sobre a mesa e deu as costas para ela. - O que é isso?

Seu presente de casamento. Quem sabe assim você se pareça com uma noiva e não com uma serpente! - ele disse num rosnado – Acho que dei o azar de casar com a prima errada, Jacob escolheu a melhor. Passar bem, Lívia! - saiu batendo a porta deixando Lívia tremula de raiva dentro da sala.

Seth saiu bufando de raiva. Lívia tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério! Atacada por ele? Ela quis! Ela correspondeu aos olhares, ansiou pelo beijo, pelos carinhos e agora vinha dizendo que estava ali obrigada! Era bem o tipo de coisa que uma mulher faz pra prender um homem, cria uma armadilha e o trouxa havia caído! Maldita fosse! O pior era pensar na noite do casamento. Do jeito que ela era, era bem possível que ele acabasse perdendo o vigor antes de conseguir consumar o ato. Aquela bruxa rabugenta!

Lívia saiu da sala igualmente furiosa. Aliás, depois de tudo aquilo ela estava humilhada! Quem ele pensava que era para chamá-la de serpente!? Só de pensar que estaria casada com ele no dia seguinte sentia náuseas! Foi para o quarto e encontrou Renesmee sentada sobre a cama, sorridente.

Algum problema, prima? - Lívia perguntou. Renesmee alisou a barriga ainda plana com orgulho.

Nada de mais. Eu estava pensando que se o casamento demorasse mais alguns meses eu não caberia em roupa nenhuma. - Nessie sorriu e Lívia ficou constrangida – Amanhã é o grande dia. Como se sente?

Cansada deste assunto. - Lívia falou sentando-se, enquanto atirava sobre a cama a caixa que Seth havia lhe dado.

Ah! O presente! - Renesmee disse animada, enquanto pegava a caixa e abria sem cerimônia, revelando o lindíssimo colar com pedras da lua em forma de gota. - Céus! Ele tem bom gosto! Vai ficar lindo com o seu vestido.

Eu não vou usar nada que ele tenha me dado. Me recuso! - Lívia disse categórica.

É até um pecado deixar de usar uma coisa linda dessas! - Renesmee disse horrorizada – Se está desse jeito por causa do casamento, imagine na noite de núpcias. - Lívia ficou pálida ao ouvir aqui. Havia esquecido daquele detalhe.

Como... - ela gaguejou – Como foi com você? - Nessie fez uma careta.

Levando em consideração que eu tentei cortar a garganta de Jacob e ele teve que me imobilizar, acho que foi bom, só fiquei meio dolorida no dia seguinte. - Lívia fez cara de espanto. Ela tentou matá-lo? Tinha sido desarmada?! DOLORIDA! Céus, ele BATEU NELA MESMO! SUA PRIMA ESTAVA CASADA COM UM BÁRBARO!

Mas e como são as coisas entre vocês agora? - ela questionou preocupada com a prima.

Ele não costuma me deixar dormir muito e eu fico exausta, mas tirando uma ou outra marca que ele me deixa e eu fico tentando disfarçar, não tenho do que reclamar. - Nessie notou o pânico na cara da prima. Lívia estava entendendo tudo errado, mas ia ser divertido ver a cara dela depois da noite de núpcias.

Mas ele é tão...grande! Ele deveria ter cuidado com você, ainda mais agora que está grávida! - Lívia exclamou.

Pode apostar que é grande mesmo! - Renesmee falou debochada – Aliás, enorme! Céus, meu marido é quase um urso! E a julgar pela aparência, Seth parece ser do mesmo jeito.

Oh céus! Perto dele eu sou...quase uma formiga. - Lívia murmurou.

Preferia que fosse pequeno? - Renesmee olhou para a prima desconfiada.

Só espero que me trate bem! - ela disse desesperada.

Como Emily me disse uma vez, eles podem ser meio desajeitados e rudes as vezes, mas no fim das contas são boas pessoas. - Nessie sorriu para a prima – Eles assustam pelo tamanho, mas depois não há nada que se compare. Eu vou indo, já estou com fome outra vez! - Nessie então se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Lívia para trás com seus infinitos medos.

Naquela noite nada mais foi dito sobre o casamento e Lívia e Seth estavam evitando ao máximo a presença um do outro. Renesmee havia dito que Seth e Jacob eram muito próximos, mas que Clearwater preferia ter alguma privacidade, morando na casa que fora dos pais dele e que havia herdado com a morte da irmã. Em outras palavras, aquilo significava que ao final da cerimônia, Lívia seria levada para lá, consecutivamente, ficaria longe da proteção da prima e de Black. Seriam apenas ela e Seth.

Casando-se com Seth, ela perderia em definitivo o título de princesa de Bertah. Passaria a ser uma nobre Quileute de alto grau, já que Clearwater era "cunhado" do soberano, algo como uma duquesa. Ainda assim, estaria diminuída e sem o título e os costumes de seu país, poderia ser tocada indiscriminadamente por qualquer um. Deixaria de ser uma divindade para se tornar uma mulher comum, ou quase isso. Não haveria mais proteção para ela além das graças da prima.

A noite foi longa para ambos. Na cabeça de Seth pairavam os infinitos planos mirabolantes para escapar da obrigação, mas sabia que Jacob e o general Hale o caçariam até o inferno se tentasse por em prática qualquer um deles. Enquanto isso, Lívia perdia horas preciosas de sono tentando imaginar o que ele faria com ela dali em diante. Bateria? Humilharia em público? Trancafiaria dentro de sua propriedade e ela não mais poderia visitar sua prima, ou ter algum conforto com as lembranças de sua casa?

Ao amanhecer o quarto de Lívia foi invadido por Renesmee e sua habitual comitiva de damas Quileute e a princesa notou o quanto a prima parecia entrosada com aquelas mulheres e pele morena e traços bem feitos. Emily, Clair, Kim e as criadas, ajudaram a Senhora do Território na tarefa de preparar sua parenta para ser entregue ao noivo. Lá se foi toda a manhã entre banhos, penteados, rituais de beleza e a colocação do vestido. Ao termino de tudo, a garota se olhou no espelho e levou um verdadeiro susto. Aquilo era definitivamente o sinal de que não havia mais volta para ela. Lívia havia se tornado uma noiva Quileute e em algumas horas seria a esposa de Loder Seth Clearwater.

Até parece comigo no dia do meu casamento. - ela ouviu a voz sonhadora de Renesmee em algum lugar dentro do quarto, mas não respondeu. Havia perdido a fala no instante em que alguém colocou ao redor de seu pescoço o colar que ele havia lhe dado no dia anterior. - Eu espero que vocês sejam rápidos também! Eu não quero ser a única mulher barriguda por aqui e meu neném vai precisar de um amiguinho ou amiguinha logo logo! - certo. Não podia ficar pior, podia?

Enquanto isso, na mansão Clearwater, Seth era tirado da cama por todos os membros do conselho, chefiados por Jacob Black em pessoa. Sobre protestos ele foi jogado no banho, devidamente limpo e perfumado para que pudesse atrair a noiva. Vestido como um príncipe, adornado com sua capa e com os cabelos rebeldes amarrados com tiras de couro. O vinho que ofereceram a ele foi tomado de um só gole para que junto viesse a coragem para encarar a sentença, já a infusão para dar "animo" foi empurrada goela a baixo. Definitivamente, um beco sem saída.

Os homens saíram primeiro em direção ao templo onde esperariam o cortejo da noiva. Quando se colocou de pé em frente ao altar, Seth foi tomado por uma ansiedade louca e não parou de andar um minuto se quer de um lado para outro. Foram longos minutos de espera até que as portas foram abertas novamente, dando passagem à Lívia.

Ela olhou para dentro do templo decorado, para a enorme quantidade de gente dentro do lugar trajando casacos e capas de pele de lobo. Muitas mulheres, algumas lindíssimas, choravam convulsivamente e algo lhe dizia que eram as "viúvas" que Seth estava deixando para trás. Viu de longe Renesmee e o marido próximos ao altar. Black trazia um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra e ocasionalmente cochichava alguma coisa ao ouvido da esposa, ou alisava sua barriga.

Foi então que ela viu Seth, parado como uma estátua diante do altar e se ela não o odiasse tanto naquele momento até admitiria que ele era o homem mais lindo que já havia visto até então. Um misto de pânico e posse tomaram conta dela. Aquele era seu futuro marido. SEU MARIDO!

Seth perdeu o ar quando olhou para ela na entrada do templo. Quase uma visão da deusa do amanhecer. Ele podia se vangloriar mais tarde, dizendo que ao menos havia se casado com a mulher mais linda da face da terra, mas primeiro teria que se conformar com o casamento e depois domar a fera. Naquele momento o desafio parecia valer a pena.

Contrariando todos os seus princípios, Seth Clearwater se casou naque dia com uma princesa de sangue real de Bertah. Tinha certeza que Leah deveria estar rolando de rir naquele momento, assistindo tudo de camarote onde quer que estivesse. Ele chegou a pensar que Lívia diria não no momento que foi questionada pelo sacerdote. Ela titubeou, mas acabou dizendo sim.

Após a cerimônia, Jacob ofereceu aos noivos uma grande comemoração em seu castelo e como já era esperado, Seth passou por todo tipo de situação constrangedora na mão dos amigos. Piadas indiscretas, taças e mais taças de vinho que ele teve que beber, dançar junto com os demais homens e se exibir em quedas de braço. Lívia estava pasma com tudo aquilo. Era todos eles um bando de bárbaros!

Ao final da festa, Seth pediu que chamassem uma carruagem para levar sua esposa até seu novo lar, enquanto ele seguia no frio, montado em seu cavalo. Antes de partirem, a nova senhora Clearwater se despediu aos prantos de sua prima, sentindo que estava sendo afastada de sua ultima chance de salvação. Quando a porta da carruagem foi fechada, sentiu que estava sendo definitivamente encarcerada.

Quando chegaram até a mansão, Lívia ficou surpresa ao constatar que não se tratava de uma masmorra ou coisa do tipo. Era uma propriedade grande, de fato. Bem cuidada e mobiliada com todo conforto. Grandes lareiras aqueciam todo o lugar e havia espaço mais do que suficiente para que eles não tivessem que se encontrar por uma semana lá dentro. Seth a guiou até o andar superior, onde ficavam os dormitórios, que diga-se de passagem, eram muitos.

Essa parte da casa é mais bem decorada e confortável porque era a parte que minha família mais usava. - ele explicou enquanto caminhavam pelo longo corredor – Eu costumava usar aquele quarto. - ele apontou para o comodo a direita dela – Aquele a diante era o quarto de Leah, minha falecida irmã e ex-esposa de Jacob.

Tem muitos quartos por aqui... - ela murmurou.

Meu pai sempre quis muitos filhos, o objetivo era encher este lugar. Infelizmente os únicos que teve fomos eu e minha irmã, minha mãe sofreu vários abortos. - ele respondeu meio indiferente – Se lhe incomoda tantos quartos vazios, então acho que podemos providenciar logo um bom número de crianças para mudar isso. - ele disse seco e o sangue dela congelou nas veias – Nosso quarto fica no fim do corredor. - ele apontou para a porta dupla de carvalho entalhado – Era dos meus pais, como passou muito tempo sem ser utilizado eu mandei que fosse totalmente limpo e redecorado, mas sinta-se a vontade para mudar o que quiser na casa. Confesso que não entendo nada dessas coisas. Se desejar algo em especial posso conseguir boas mercadorias, inclusive algumas vindas de Bertah. Os criados vão atende-la no que precisar. Suas roupas foram trazidas para cá e vai encontra-las no nosso quarto... - Seth seguiu seu discurso interminável até o momento em que se deu conta de uma porta batendo, moveis sendo arrastados e de que estava falando sozinho. Ele olhou para o lado e sua esposa não estava lá. A porta do quarto de Leah estava trancada e não demorou nada para ele entender o que estava acontecendo – Lívia! - ele chamou e não recebeu resposta – LÍVIA!

Vá embora! - ela gritou de dentro do quarto de Leah. Seth caminhou a passos largos até a porta e tentou abri-la. Estava travada, provavelmente por algum móvel.

Abra essa porta! - ele ordenou entre dentes, furioso.

Eu não vou abrir nem por um decreto! - ela retrucou do outro lado da porta.

ABRA JÁ, LÍVIA! - ele berrou enquanto esmurrava a porta.

NÃO VOU ABRIR! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Você vai ter que sair dai! Cedo ou tarde vai ter que sair! - ele gritou nervoso – VOCÊ É MINHA ESPOSA AGORA! NÃO PODE FICAR AI!

Esposa contra a minha e a sua vontade! Então me deixe em paz!

Pode apostar que eu não vou fazer isso! Ou você sai daí ou eu juro que boto essa porta a baixo!

E depois vai fazer o que? Me bater?! - ela retrucou desaforada.

A minha vontade é essa! Mas eu não sou o rei de Bertah, tenho outro meios mais interessantes para fazer uma mulher gritar!

Você não vai encostar nem um dedo em mim, senhor Seth Clearwater! - ela gritou.

Pode apostar que vou encostar bem mais que isso, senhora Lívia Clearwater! Você é minha mulher! Tem obrigações a cumprir!

Eu me recuso! - ela retrucou.

Vamos ver então quanto tempo você dura ai dentro sem comida e água! - Seth ameaçou – Você vai sair daí uma hora e quando sair eu vou pegá-la e dar uma boa lição em você, sua víbora! - Seth tirou sua capa e estendeu sobre o chão, sentando-se sobre ela em seguida e tirando as botas. Tentou se colocar o mais confortável possível e ficar em silencio. Assim que ela tentasse sair, ele a pegaria. Tinham todo tempo do mundo...

Correção, não tinham todo o tempo do mundo. O sol nasceu e com ele Seth descobriu um belo torcicolo e também que havia se casado com uma mulher mais teimosa que uma mula. Cansado e dolorido, ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Teria que ser mais esperto se queria pega-la. Agora era uma questão de honra. Depois de se recompor ele deixou a mansão em direção ao castelo de Black.

Jacob se espantou ao receber a notícia de que tinha visitas. A julgar pela longa lista negra de Seth ele não deveria sair da cama antes do meio-dia! Ele foi para o escritório e encontrou o ex-cunhado bufando de raiva e com uma cara péssima. Mal sinal, com certeza, mas o que poderia justificar aquilo? Independente do que fosse, era melhor Nessie não ficar sabendo dos problemas conjugais da prima por hora. Jacob se sentou atrás de sua mesa e deu uma boa analisada na figura deplorável do amigo.

O que aconteceu para que você deixasse sua cama e sua esposa a uma hora dessas? Com certeza ela é bem mais bonita do que eu. - Jacob debochou – E então, como foi?

Como foi? COMO FOI? Você ainda pergunta! - Seth se descontrolou batendo sobre a mesa furioso – NÃO FOI, JACOB! SIMPLESMENTE NÃO FOI! - antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, Jacob caiu numa gargalhada sonora e desavergonhada.

Eu...Eu não acredito! - ele debochou – Seth Clearwater, o terror das donzelas e damas Quileute, FALHOU na primeira noite de casado! - Jacob riu tanto que precisou secar as lágrimas do canto dos olhos.

Vá pro inferno, Jake! - Seth esbravejou imediatamente – EU NÃO FALHEI! Aquela... AQUELA COBRA DISFARÇADA SE TRANCOU NO QUARTO DE LEAH ENQUANTO EU ESTAVA DISTRAIDO! Foi isso que aconteceu! Ela se trancou lá dentro e deve ter colocado toda mobília atrás da porta pra que eu não entrasse! Eu passei a noite TODA deitado em frente a maldita porta, pra pegá-la quando ela tentasse sair para buscar comida ou água, mas ela não saiu de lá! - Seth bufava de raiva a esta altura – Eu sei que você queria me dar uma lição, MAS TINHA QUE ME DAR COMO ESPOSA A MULHER MAIS DESEQUILIBRADA DO MUNDO! Nem Leah conseguia ser pior que isso!

Vá me desculpar, mas você há de convir que é no mínimo MUITO hilário tudo o que você está me contando. - Jacob continuava tentando segurar o riso – Pelo menos sabe o por que dela ter se trancado no quarto?

Se eu fizesse alguma idéia pode ter certeza de que eu não estaria aqui! - Seth disse desesperado. - Ela...Ela não fala comigo e quando fala é só pra distribuir patadas e destilar veneno! Quando eu disse que colocaria a porta a baixo ela perguntou se eu bateria nela depois disso!

É, acho que não dá pra culpá-la. Você parecia mais selvagem do que um urso depois da hibernação nos últimos dias!

Obrigado por NÃO me ajudar, Jake! - Seth resmungou.

Disponha, garoto. - Jake retrucou sorrindo – Sabe o que você deveria fazer?

O que? - Seth perguntou descrente.

Deixe que ela continue com isso por uns tempos. - Jacob disse – Ela provavelmente vai aproveitar o tempo que você está fora para comer e se lavar. Faça isso por alguns dias. Deixe que ela se sinta confiante dentro do seu território e quando ela estiver confiante de mais você a surpreende chegando em casa mais cedo e esperando por ela no quarto. Depois disso, faça o que você sabe fazer de melhor. - Jacob lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Você não está onde está por nada. Queria ser metade do estrategista filho da mãe que você é. - Seth admitiu – Você tem toda razão. Ela precisa de corda pra se enforcar.

Ou pra você amarra-la. - Jake concluiu com uma sonora risada.

************************

Já tinha se passado uma semana inteira dês do casamento e ela estava se saindo bem. Seth não esmurrava mais a porta do quarto diariamente e gritava para que ela saísse. Ao invés disso ele deixava a mansão todos os dias pela manhã e só voltava ao cair da noite. Isso dava bastante tempo livre para ela comer, tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Para conseguir fazer tudo antes de Seth voltar para casa ela contava com a ajuda de Sarah, uma criada muito jovem e inquieta que adorava a idéia de ajudar a nova patroa em seus "problemas".

Ela se sentia mais confiante. Provavelmente o marido já deveria ter encontrado algo mais interessante para fazer fora de casa do que manter aquele maldito casamento de fachada. Talvez até tivesse encontrado uma nova amante e isso a livrava em definitivo dos seus deveres. Só não conseguia controlar aquela incomoda sensação de estar perdendo algo que era seu por direito. Era no mínimo um golpe no ego.

Lívia esperava vê-lo sair pelo portão central. A janela do quarto de Leah era um bom posto de observação, sempre conseguia ver quando ele estava indo e quando voltava. Assim que Seth deixava a mansão ela ia até a cozinha e tinha seu café da manhã, enquanto Sarah arrumava o banho para ela. Em seguida ela voltava para o andar superior e tomava seu banho por uma hora, se trocava e passava boa parte da manhã e da tarde organizando um ou outro detalhe na casa. Quando anoitecia, Sarah ia avisá-la do momento em que o patrão estava se aproximando da casa e Lívia saia correndo para se trancar dentro do quarto.

Estava tudo indo muito bem e naquela manhã não parecia ser diferente para ela. Lívia viu o exato momento em que Seth cruzou o portão com suas botas de montaria e sua capa cor de areia. Ela saiu do quarto, comeu bem e foi para o banho. Sarah estava sovando massa para pães quando ouviu a voz imponente atrás de si.

Então é você que anda ajudando ela, não é? - Seth questionou com cara de poucos amigos e Sarah ficou branca feito um fantasma ao ver o patrão ali e tão cedo.

Eu..Eu... - a menina não conseguia dizer nada.

Você vai ficar calada. Vai fazer como faz todas as manhãs, mas não dirá uma única palavra sobre a minha presença na casa. - Seth disse categórico – Vá lá pra cima, ajude-a a se arrumar. Depois disso suma daqui. Eu não quero nenhum criado perambulando pelo andar superior, muito menos na "ala da família". Você tem muita sorte por continuar nesta casa, garota. - Seth fuzilava a menina com os olhos, quase rosnando para a garota apavorada – Fui claro?

Sim senhor! - ela disse acuada.

Ótimo. Saia da minha frente, AGORA! - ele ordenou em em segundos Sarah já tinha subido para ajudar Lívia.

Lívia notou que Sarah estava mais inquieta do que o normal e mais distraída também. Ela puxou os cabelos da patroa algumas vezes enquanto os penteava e para o gosto da nova senhora Clearwater havia exagerado na quantidade de perfume. Lívia estava se irritando com a hiperatividade da garota e então resolveu despacha-la logo e voltar para o sossego de seu quarto e passar algumas horas desenhando, já que a casa estava em ordem e os criados pareciam não precisar de ordens por hora.

Havia adquirido o irritante habito de sempre olhar por cima dos ombros quando estava no corredor dos quartos para ver se Seth não estava por perto. Era uma atitude meio neurótica, mas preferia ser precavia a ser pega por causa de um descuido bobo. Ela nem mesmo olhou para o estado do quarto quando fechou a porta e arrastou uma cadeira para travar. Foi então que Lívia sentiu seu corpo ser erguido do chão e jogado com descuido sobre os ombros fortes e largos de alguém desconhecido até então.

ME PONHA NO CHÃO! - ela gritou enquanto socava inutilmente as costas do brutamontes que a estava carregando como se fosse um saco de batatas.

Pode apostar que vou colocá-la, mas vai ser no chão do NOSSO quarto. - ela então reconheceu a voz de Seth naquele rosnado estranho.

EU ESTOU MANDANDO VOCÊ ME SOLTAR! - Seth ignorou solenemente cada ofensa e cada ordem que ela gritava enquanto afastava a cadeira, abria a porta e saída do quarto a passos largos.

Seth a carregou para o quarto no fim do corredor mesmo com todos os protestos escandalosos dela. Sem o menor cuidado ele a jogou sobre a cama e correu para fechar a porta dupla e passar a chave. Lívia encarava a maneira enfurecida como ele se movia pelo quarto com pânico. O lugar estava todo iluminado com velas acesas, a roupa de cama e as peles estavam impecavelmente arrumadas no leito. O lugar era bem mais amplo e arrumado do que ela esperava. Moveis maciços e entalhados por todo canto davam uma austeridade e ar de mistério enquanto a lareira crepitava aquecendo cada canto da câmara.

Ela tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer enquanto Seth ia até as janelas e as fechava, deixando o quarto todo na penumbra. Aquilo fez seu coração disparar e Lívia percebeu que as possibilidades de sair dali intocada eram poucas e que teria sorte se ele fosse atencioso com ela em algum nível.

O que pensa que está fazendo? - ela finalmente encontrou sua voz. Seth a olhou por cima dos ombros, havia um notável brilho de sarcasmo nos olhos dele.

No momento, fechando as janelas. Não quero que minha mulher morra de frio, nem que os vizinhos me chamem de depravado se me virem na cama com você em plena luz do dia. - os olhos dele agora eram olhos de predador, olhos famintos de alguém que estava pronto para deflorá-la sem a menor cerimônia. Lívia se arrastou alguns centímetros para trás.

Nem pense em encostar em mim! - ela disse entre dentes enquanto Seth se virava para ela e caminhava até a cama com toda segurança de um homem que já havia feito aquilo milhares de vezes.

Nem pense você em me passar a perna outra vez! Já basta eu estar sendo motivo de chacota por causa das suas artimanhas! - Seth disse num tom baixo e intenso – Eu estou com MUITA raiva pelo que você fez, mas admito... - ele se ajoelhou sobre a cama ficando parecido com um lobo preparando o ataque – Esse joguinho de gato e rato me excita, mas o jogo acabou! - ele segurou os tornozelos dela com as mãos e a puxou de uma vez para de baixo dele. Lívia arregalou os olhos de susto enquanto Seth de debruçava sobre ela – O gato ganhou e vai ter tudo o que quer, do jeito que quer. - ele sussurrou perigosamente ao ouvido dela, beijando o lóbulo da orelha em seguida. Lívia estremeceu ao sentir a boca dele sugando e mordiscando sua orelha, descendo por seu pescoço distribuindo beijos. Seth suspendeu os braços dela, prendendo-os a cima da cabeça de sua esposa enquanto atacava a boca dela com vontade e fúria, num beijo descontrolado. - Confesse, Lívia. Você queria aquele beijo na noite que fomos pegos, você queria todo resto também.

Nunca! - ela resistiu, mesmo sentindo sua mente ficar turva a medida que as mãos dele deslizavam sobre suas curvas até alcançar a barra da saia que ele usava, suspendendo-a para que pudesse sentir a textura da pele das coxas dela.

Uma pena, não é? - ele sussurrou mais uma vez, rouco, ao pé do ouvido dela – Você vai ter que me agüentar em cima de você, fazendo-a gritar e gemer de prazer pelas próximas horas, tudo por causa dessa sua língua abusada. - as mãos dele deixaram as coxas dela e pousaram sobre o decote do vestido, rasgando até a altura do umbigo dela e deixando seus seios a mostra. Lívia soltou um grito de espanto – É uma pena, eu gostava deste vestido em você, mas acho que gosto mais de você nua. - ele então passou a beijar o colo exposto até alcançar um dos mamilos e suga-lo com força, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Em seguida ele repetiu o processo com o outro seio.

Lívia até tentou protestar contras os carinhos lascivos dele, mas a cada toque ficava mais e mais difícil manter uma linha de raciocínio. Ele a beijava inteira, mordiscava seu pescoço e lambia em seguida. O calor da pele dele contra a sua era enlouquecedor e ela já não conseguia mais pensar direito. Ele jogou os restos do vestido dela longe e sem nenhum aviso colocou dois dedos dentro dela, fazendo movimentos precisos e rudes até que Lívia não conseguia mais conter os gritos. Seth se divertia a cada grito que sua mulher soltava enquanto ele apenas preparava o território para o que ainda estava por vir.

Lívia sentiu uma onda de tremores involuntários por todo seu corpo enquanto sua mente era lançada num estado de total vazio e prazer indescritível. Sem nenhum controle sobre suas ações, ela cravou os dentes no ombro de Seth e arranhou as costas dele com violência, fazendo-o urrar ao ouvido dela. Seth se afastou dela e retirou os dedos. Contemplou Lívia tremula e arfante sobre a cama, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele retirou o restante das roupas que usava , ficando totalmente nu diante dela.

Vire-se. - ele ordenou – Quero que se deite debruço. - meio mole e semi-consciente, ela obedeceu, ainda sentindo o corpo tremulo. No instante em que cumpriu a ordem, ela sentiu as mãos grande de Seth apalparem suas nádegas e sentiu a boca dele beijando suas costas até alcançar a nuca dela. Com uma das mãos, Seth alcançou uma almofada e colocou de baixo do quadril de Lívia, para que ela ficasse em um ângulo melhor. Ela sentiu os dedos dele mais uma vez estimulando-a e deixando-a totalmente úmida. Sem cuidado ou aviso prévio, ele a penetrou de uma única vez e Lívia gritou a plenos pulmões pela dor, agarrando-se ao cobertor de pele com força. A medida que Seth se movimentava dentro dela, rosnando de prazer, a dor diminuía e dava lugar a um desejo novo. Ela queria mais, mais rápido, mais dele dentro dela, deixando-a louca de prazer.

Seth arranhava as costas dela, mordiscava a nuca alva e sentia os fios loiros dela em sua mão. Ela era tão apertada e quente que ele estava ficando louco. Próximo, muito próximo do fim, ela a ouviu gritar de prazer mais uma vez e ser atingida por outro orgasmo. Maldita fosse! Até quando ele tentava castigá-la ela o desarmava com aquele ronronar de fêmea no cio. Já não agüentando mais, ele explodiu dentro dela e a levou consigo em outro orgasmo violento.

Desabaram um ao lado do outro, exaustos. Seth puxou a esposa para seus braços e a beijou com vontade, sendo correspondido com igual entusiasmo por Lívia.

Eu... - ele começou sem fôlego – Amo esse...Seu jeito indomável, sua víbora em corpo de anjo. - ele a agarrou contra seu corpo com força. - Você tem meia hora de descanso.

Meia hora?! - ela exclamou assustada – Por que?

Porque você passou uma semana me enlouquecendo e eu não costumo ficar tanto tempo sem uma mulher na cama. E eu quero recuperar todo tempo perdido com a minha esposa. - ele disse ao ouvido dela.

Ninguém iria dormir aquela noite, não com Seth Clearwater do lado, completamente louco de desejo.

_**Nota da Autora: Sim, eu demorei, mas levem em consideração que estou escrevendo duas fics ao mesmo tempo e ainda tenho projetos paralelos, provas e trabalhos da faculdade. O que dizer deste capítulo? Jacob perde o amigo, mas não perde a piada. Nessie tem uma veia sádica quando se trata de aterrorizar a prima. Lívia é osso duro de roer e Seth é nada menos que SELVAGEM! XDDDDDDDDD Eu me diverti horrores escrevendo este capítulo e gostei do resultado. Não coloquei música pq a única que parecia se encaixar era muito brega, mas pra quem quiser criar um clima enquanto estiver lendo é só ouvir "Entre tapas e beijos" XDDDDDDDDD. E só digo o sexo do bebê da Nessie no próximo capítulo, quero ver as apostas aqui! Será menino ou menina? Ou os dois? E o bebê da Bella? Será que Seth e Lívia vão encomendar um também? Descubram no próximo capítulo de Golden Chains. Um oferecimento do grupo No Name's de empreendimentos criativos e de Lady Bee.**_

_**Comentários, reviews... SOU TARADA POR ELES! Façam uma autora feliz, cliquem no botão verde e deixem recadinhos XP.**_


	13. PROTESTO DA AUTORA!

É o seguinte galera. Pra quem acompanha esta fic quero deixar um recado. Alguém andou plagiando meu trabalho e gostaria de agradecer as meninas que gentilmente me informaram deste CRIME! Gostaria de lembrar ao senhor Illuminati que esta pratica é passivel de punição pelo código penal e que ele está lidando com uma estudante de DIREITO! Pelo que percebi, o site já tomou providências para retira-lo do ar, mas mesmo assim, continuo indignada.

O senhor tem noção no trabalho que me dá pensar numa idéia original, desenvolvê-la e lapidá-la? Obviamente não, já que se apropria do meu esforço com tanta cara de pau! Antes de ser um crime, é uma falta de respeito não só comigo, mas com todos os autores que foram vitimas de sua inveja! Sim, inveja, porque quem não sabe fazer COPIA! Eu não vi o seu trabalho, caro picareta, mas fui informada de que é mediocre! Graças a Deus fui abençoada com leitores fieis e conscientes, que acompanham de perto e meu trabalho e foram infinitamente graciosos ao me informar da sua prática ilícita.

Twilight não me pertence, obviamente. Mas as ídéias das minhas fic's, o que incluem os personagens originais (Lívia, por exemplo), assim como os locais fictícios (Bertah), ME PERTENCEM SIM! Não só isso, o senhor está debochando do esforço de vários autores! Está fazendo pouco caso das horas que passamos elaborando uma boa história! Tem noção de quantas noites mal dormidas eu tive para conseguir bolar idéias dignas de entreter os leitores?

Passada a minha raiva, se tem alguém que se deu ao trabalho de plagiar minha história é porque gosta muito dela. Seria um elogio, se não fosse um desrespeito.

Aos leitores eu peço desculpas por essa postagem, mas eu precisava deixar meus sentimentos muito claros! Não haverão postagens até que tudo tenha se resolvido. Ao senhor, ou senhora, Illuminati, por que não mostra que é homem (ou mulher) de verdade e dá o ar de sua graça? Vamos, venha para a luz! Eu estou ansiosa para saber quem é o cara de pau que fez isso.

Furiosamente,

Lady Bee


End file.
